Leyendo todos los líos en los que se metió Harry Potter libro 1
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: En el quinto año de Harry, una carta y varios libros aparecen. También aparecen varios personajes del pasado y del futuro. ¿Queréis descubrir lo que ocurrirá? disfrutad del fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J K Rowlin. Y también el libro.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota:

No sé qué os parece pero me gustaría saberlo.

¿Queréis que continúe? ¿Queréis que abandone el fic?

Yo no voy a abandonar las historias y pienso hacer los siete libros.

Si tenéis alguna idea, me gustaría saberlo.

Si he utilizado ideas de otros autores, espero que no se molesten.

No es mi intención molestar a nadie.

Disfrutad del capi.

Prólogo.

En el gran comedor se encontraban desayunando los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Era el quinto año de Harry Poter que en ese momento estaba hablando con Ron sobre quidditch.

-¿Dónde estará Umvridge? -preguntó Hermione.

Entonces los dos chicos miraron hacia la mesa de profesores y se dieron cuenta de que la profesora de defensa no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde estará? -Preguntó Lavender.

-¿y a quién le importa de todos modos? -Cuestionó Ron.

Entonces, el director se levantó de su asiento y el gran comedor guardó silencio.

-Queridos alumnos y profesores, ha llegado a mi despacho una carta del futuro.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Se ha vuelto definitivamente loco.

-¿Del futuro?

¡Eso mola! ¿Será verdad?

-Pobre director ya chochea.

Esos eran algunos de los muchos murmullos que se escuchaban en el gran comedor.

Para que la gente ovedeciera, el director hizo salir de su barita fuegos artificiales. Cuando la sala quedó en silencio el director continuó.

-Ya sé que parece imposible y de hecho, yo al principio no me lo creía al igual que muchas de las cosas que me han contado después.

-Ahora si no os importa, voy a leer la carta.

(Querido Hogwarts somos personas del futuro, concretamente hijos de algunos alumnos.

Hemos decidido mandar siete libros que cuentan la vida de uno de vosotros para evitar varias muertes y cosas terribles que han pasado.

Habrá gente que os parecerá sospechosa o culpable pero no debéis juzgar a la gente por lo que parecen hasta finalizar la lectura de esos libros.

No se puede saltar ningún capítulo o frase de ninguno de los libros pues la información es muy importante y cada detalle puede ser crucial.

La vida que se leerá será la de Harry Potter.

Ya sabemos que no te entusiasma mucho la idea pero tu yo del futuro ha aceptado.

Sus palabras exactas han sido:

"Mi vida es privada al igual que mis pensamientos pero si eso hace que se puedan salvar muchas vidas, entonces permitiré que esos libros sean leídos"

Conforme se vayan leyendo los libros, aparecerán personas del pasado, presente y futuro para que os acompañen en la lectura.

Por favor dirigíos a la sala de los menesteres. Os será más cómodo estar allí y además, será más sencillo hacer lo que tenemos pensado para enviar a las personas para leer.

Atentamente: La tercera generación.)

-Vamos jóvenes seguidme. -Dijo el director tras leer la carta.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron al director hasta una puerta que había aparecido de repente en el pasillo en el que había un tapiz de un mago intentando enseñarles Valet a unos trols.

Entraron en la sala en la que había varios sillones y butacas con mesas.

Todos se sentaron en grupos y cuando la sala quedó en silencio, una carta cayó delante de la profesora de herbología.

(Hola de nuevo Hogwarts, bienvenidos a la sala de menesteres.

Mientras estéis allí, nadie podrá salir ni entrar de la sala. No os preocupéis por nada. Está todo controlado.

Si alguien intenta contarle algo a personas de fuera, no podrán. Y si intentan traicionar al colegio, se les borrará la memoria al acabar los libros.

Por cierto:

Está prohibido lanzar maldiciones imperdonables y lanzar hechizos mortales.

Otra cosa importante, Cuando alguna persona llegue a la sala, lo que hayáis leído, las demás personas lo sabrán mediante un hechizo que hay en la sala. Así que no os preocupéis. No tendréis que explicar nada.

Con nuestros mejores deseos:

La tercera generación.)

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó Ron.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, una luz naranja cayó del techo y cuando la luz se desvaneció había varias personas apiñadas en el suelo.

-¿Dónde est...?

Y los que acababan de llegar se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Así que... ¿vamos a leer unos libros que hablan de los años de Harry en el colegio? -Preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Eso parece. -Respondió Dumbledore.

Los que habían llegado eran:

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y percy Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, Ted, Andromeda y Nimphadora Tonks, Oliver Wood, Kingsley, el ministro Fudge y ojo loco Moody.

Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron a saludar a Charlie y a Bill que hacía tiempo que no los veían, Neville les presentó a su abuela, los Tonks también se presentaron y finalmente, todos se sentaron.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí capitán? -Preguntó Fred.

-Supongo que me han invitado a leer con vosotros. -Especuló Oliver. Estaba en medio de un entrenamiento cuando una luz me envolvió y aparecí aquí.

-¡Genial! -Opinó George.

La luz naranja volvió a aparecer y de ella salieron Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Antes de que nadie pudiera procesarlo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus se pusieron delante de él para evitar que nadie lo hechizara.

-¡Es un asesino! ¡Atrapadlo! -Gritaba Fudge.

Kingsley hizo el amago de acercarse pero Harry le apuntó con su barita.

El alumnado estaba aterrorizado y alucinaban porque Harry estaba defendiendo a ese asesino.

-¡No es ningún asesino! ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido! -Gritó Harry.

Abrazó a Sirius e hizo que se sentara entre medias de él y de Remus que le sonrió.

-Así que vamos a leer tu vida ¿eh Cachorro? -Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Eso parece.

El animago abrazó a Harry que se apoyó en él sonriendo.

la luz naranja volvió a aparecer y de ella salieron varias personas más.

-¿Frankie? ¿Alice? -Preguntó Augusta.

Ellos la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué te ha pasado mamá? estás más mayor.

Entonces Frank Longbottom se quedó callado y dijo:

-¿Nosotros somos los que venimos del pasado?

Augusta se levantó y abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera llorando.

-Este es Neville. -Dijo cuando pudo calmarse. Es vuestro hijo.

Neville se acercó tímidamente y los abrazó llorando también.

Sirius y Remus se habían quedado con la boca abierta sin poder hablar.

-¿Canuto, Lunático? ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Pero qué os ha pasado? Estáis muy... mal. -Dijo un chico con gafas y el pelo negro alborotado.

Junto a él estaban Sirius y Remus jóvenes y una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Estoy horrible. -Dijo el Sirius joven.

-¿Remus estás bien? Te has quedado como paralizado. -Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-C Co Cor-na-men-ta? ¿p Pe Pe-li-rro-ja? -Preguntó Remus.

Sirius solo los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry se había acercado y miraba asombrado a sus padres.

-¿Qué os pasa? Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Los merodeadores más mayores comenzaron a llorar.

-¿James Crees que están bien? -preguntó Lily preocupada.

-No lo sé. Esto es muy raro.

James se acercó despacio a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Lunático.

-Yo soy Harry.

-Te pareces a Cornamenta. -Dijo Canuto.

-Pero tiene los ojos de... -Dijo Lunático.

-Este debe de ser el hijo de Cornamenta y la pelirroja. -Dijo Canuto.

James que estaba de esppaldas se dio la vuelta y miró impresionado a Harry. Lily también lo miraba sin pestañear.

-¿Eres el hijo de Jamie Verdad? -Preguntó Canuto.

Harry asintió.

-¿También eres hijo de Lily? Preguntó Lunático.

Harry volvió a asentir.

Entonces James y Lily abrazaron a Harry y él les devolvió el abrazo con efusividad.

Al abrazo se unieron los jóvenes Sirius y Remus.

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores mayores por fin salieron de su asombro y abrazaron entre lágrimas a Lily y a James.

-¡¿Qué me ha pasado? -Preguntó Canuto.

-Ya te enterarás. -Le respondió Remus.

Todos se sentaron y siguieron hablando.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Qui´´enes son todos esos pelirrojos? -Preguntó Gideon.

¿Son todos tuyos y de Arthur? -Cuestionó Fabian.

Molly no respondió. Simplemente abrazó con fuerza a sus dos hermanos que devolvieron sonrientes el abrazo.

-Presentaros chicos. -Dijo Molly.

-Yo soy Bill. Trabajo rompiendo maldiciones para Gringots.

-Genial. -Dijeron los hermanos Preuet.

-Yo soy Charlie. Trabajo en Rumanía con dragones.

-Eso es super mega genial. -Volvieron a decir los dos a la vez.

-yo soy Percy. Estoy trabajando en el ministerio ayudando al ministro.

-Eso es... la cosa más...

-Horrible del mundo. -Dijeron Gideon y Fabian sonriendo.

-Nosotros somos Gred

-Y Feorge.

-Y nosotros somos Gabian

-Y Fideon.

-Nos han copiado nuestra broma nuestros sobrinos hermano.

-Chocad esos cinco. -Dijeron los hermanos Preuet.

Todos rieron.

-Yo soy Ron. Estoy en quinto y me hicieron prefecto.

-Me cae bien. -Dijeron a coro de nuevo los Preuet. -Aunque eso de que te hayan hecho prefecto...

-Yo soy Ginny y estoy en cuarto.

-¿Has oído eso Fideon?

-Tenemos una sobrina Gabian.

-¡Eso es genial! -Gritaron a la vez.

Cuando todo se calmó, una luz azul apareció y un libro cayó en la cabeza de Canuto.

-Eso ha dolido. -Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

El director hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos.

-Si no os importa, yo empezaré a leer.

-El libro Se llama: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

-¿La qué? -preguntó Zacharias Smith.

-Supongo que nos enteraremos en el libro. -Dijo Susan.

-El primer capítulo se llama: El niño que vivió.

Algunos se estremecieron.

-Empecemos. -Dijo el director.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de J K Rowlin al igual que los libros.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: ¿Queréis que en vez de Ginny, Harry tenga sentimientos por otro hermano Weasley? ¿O por otro chico?

Espero que os esté gustando.

Me encantaría saber lo que opináis de la historia.

1\. El niño que vivió.

Leyó el director.

Muchos en la sala miraron a Harry que miraba al frente.

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.

-¿Quiénes son esos Dursley? -Preguntó James.

-Son mis tíos.

-¿al final Tuney se casó con ese hombre?

-¿Con ese que parece una morsa con bigote? -Preguntó James.

Lily asintió.

Harry le dijo a su madre que sí con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido.

-son unos amargados. -Respondió Ron.

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.

-¿qué son los tabadros? -Preguntó Astoria Greengrass.

-Es una máquina muggle que sirve para hacer agujeros. Y se llaman taladros. no tabadros. -Respondió Hermione.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron.

Astoria recibió malas miradas de algunos de los integrantes de su casa pero ella los ignoró.

Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.

-¡Oh por Godric! ¡Si es el hombre de mis sueños! -Dijo Katie Bell.

-Yo quiero un tío bueno así. -Secundó Angelina.

Todos en la sala rieron.

-Es una belleza exótica. -Dijo Tonks entre risas.

Charlie y ella chocaron los cinco.

La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.

Canuto miró muy serio a James y dijo:

-Tío creo que me he enamorado.

-Lils amor. Creo que deberíamos presentarle a Sirius a tu hermana.

-¡Sí por favor! -Gritó Canuto.

-Pero si tu ya tienes pareja. -Dijo Fabian. Mejor que me la presenten a mí.

-Está bien. -Dijo Canuto fingiendo enfadarse.

-¿tienes pareja padrino? -Preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Por supuesto que sí Cervatillo. -Dijo James. ¿No te han dicho que Lunático y Canuto son pareja?

Todos miraron asombrados a los jóvenes merodeadores.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Harry.

Sirius asintió de manera ausente.

-En el pasado lo fuimos. Aunque ya no lo somos debido a eso que ya sabes. -Dijo Remus afligido.

Los merodeadores del pasado los miraban interrogantes pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Continúe señor director. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.

-¡Mi hijo es mejor! -Gritaron todos los padres.

Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.

-¿Qué hay de malo con los Potter? -Preguntó Alice.

-Mi hermana aborrece todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia.

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana.

Lily se puso triste y James la abrazó.

Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.

-¡Cornamenta no es un inútil! -Gritaron sus amigos.

-Creo que no me gustan esos Dursley. -Dijo Fabian.

-Pues menos te van a gustar. -Dijo George.

Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.

-No gracias. Jamás me apareceré por ahí. -Dijo James horrorizado.

Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.

-Yo tampoco quiero juntarme con él. -Masculló Harry.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.

-Qué día tan bonito. -Dijo Ron.

-Tienes razón. Ójala que todos los días fueran así de maravillosos. -Dijo Lee Jordan.

Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.

-Interesante. -Dijeron Fred y George con aspecto pensativo.

El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.

-Aburridos. -Dijeron casi todos los Weasley.

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué pasarían por allí las lechuzas? -Preguntó Lily.

-Ni idea. -Contestó Remus. A lo mejor pasó algo importante.

A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.

-Qué niño tan maleducado. -Dijo Augusta.

«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.

-¿Un gato? -Preguntó Collin.

-Seguro que es Minnie. -Dijo Lunático.

-¿Quién? -Preguntaron Fred y George.

-La profesora McGonagall. -Dijo Remus sonriendo.

Los bromistas en la sala rieron.

-¡Señor Lupin no me llame así! -Dijo la profesora enfadada.

-¿Usted es el gato? -Preguntó Gideon.

-No lo sé señor Preuet.

Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Dijo Lee.

El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).

-Estoy seguro de que es Minnie. -Dijo James.

-¡Señor Potter!

Harry y James miraron a la profesora de transformaciones.

-Me refiero a James Potter.

-¿Sí profesora?

Minerva solo gruñó exasperada.

El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los

pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las capas? -Preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Los muggles no acostumbran a ver esos atuendos. -Respondió Hermione.

El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!

-Realmente sí. ¿Cómo pueden llevar ese color? -Se quejó Sirius.

-Los Slytherins le miraron mal.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía

que ser eso.

-Ójala. -Dijeron muchos.

El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.

-¿Sólo sabe pensar en eso? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Al parecer sí. -Contestó Bill.

El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.

La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.

-Pero si las lechuzas son algo muy normal de ver. -Dijo una chica de Slytherin.

-Para los muggles no. -Dijo Lily.

-Es cierto. Yo nunca había visto una lechuza hasta que entré en el callejón Diagon. -Dijo Collin.

Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.

-Apuesto a que es la persona más agradable del mundo. -Dijo Daphne Greengrass.

-Me encantaría conocerlo. -Dijo Tonks con un falso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me haría taan feliz...

Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

-¡Oh por Merlín y Godric! ¡Ese señor ha ido a dar un paseo! ¡Es el fin de los tiempos! -Dijeron los gemelos Weasley horrorizados.

Los merodeadores rieron junto con los gemelos preuet.

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.

-Adiós a la colecta. -Dijeron los gemelos Preuet.

Molly los miró enfadada y ellos agacharon la cabeza.

Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...

—Sí, su hijo, Harry...

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Lily entrando en pánico.

-Creo que es esa noche Remus. -Dijo Sirius.

-Yo también lo creo.

El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.

-¿Qué es un felétono? -Preguntó Teo.

-El teléfono es un aparato muggle que se utiliza para comunicarse. -Dijo Arthur. Es como la red flu pero en vez de comunicarse por chimenea, la comunicación se hace con un auricular.

-¿Auri qué? -Preguntó Teo de nuevo.

Alguien hizo aparecer un teléfono y lo mostró a la gente.

Estos se lo fueron pasando.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho aparecer eso? -Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

-Esto es la sala de menesteres. -Dijeron los merodeadores simplemente.

Después de que todos comprendieran lo que era un teléfono y como funcionaba, el director continuó leyendo.

La profesora de transformaciones pensó que sería una lectura muy larga.

Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.

-Realmente es un estúpido. -Dijo James.

-Y los Potter son especiales. -Contribuyó Canuto.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.

-¡Jamás llamaría a mi hijo así! -Exclamó Lily.

-¿Cómo te va Harvey Potter? -Dijo Fred Weasley.

-¿Te sientes bien en el colegio Harold Potter? -Se unió George.

-¡Gemelos Weasley! ¡Si no dejáis al chico en paz... daréis treinta vueltas al campo de Quidditch a las tres de la mañana! ¿Entendido? -Dijo Oliver.

-Sí capitán. -Dijeron los hermanos a coro.

Molly miró perpleja a sus hijos y al chico castaño que les había hecho callar.

No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo.

-No te preocupes amor. No merece la pena. -Dijo James a su novia.

Snape estaba con los puños cerrados por debajo de la mesa.

Cómo odiaba a Petunia.

¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...

-Mejor mi madre que tía Marge. -Dijo Harry.

-¿Tía Marge? -Preguntó Lily. ¿Esa mujer enorme? ¿La hermana de Vernon.

Harry asintió.

Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.

-¡Ese paquidermo ha pedido perdón! ¡Huyamos! -Gritó Lunático.

Todos rieron.

-¿El señor diminuto era usted profesor Flituik? -Preguntó Fabian.

-No era yo joven Preuet.

-Menos mal. Pensé que tal vez podría haberle pegado algo.

Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que

alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como

usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.

-¿Finalmente se fue? -Preguntaron los del pasado con alegría.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza.

Aunque harry sabía que no se había ido completamente.

Los merodeadores estaban celebrando que ese ser se hubiera ido por fin.

-¿Quién querría abrazar a ese hombre? -Preguntó Fred.

-Un loco. -Respondió Gideon.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un

desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).

-¡Ese hombre está totalmente loco! -Gritaron los merodeadores.

-¡La imaginación es sagrada! -Exclamaron los gemelos preuet.

-¿Cómo haríamos bromas sin imaginación? -Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley horrorizados.

Algunos en la sala reían.

Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

-Definitivamente es Minnie. -Dijo Canuto.

-¡Señor Black compórtese!

-Sí profesora.

—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.

-Eso no va a funcionar. -Dijeron la mayoría de los Gryffindors.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.

-Es normal si es la profesora. -Dijo George.

Minerva le fulminó con la mirada.

Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

-Cobarde. -Dijeron los leones a coro.

La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).

-¡Qué cotilla! -Dijo Lavender.

-Habló el burro de orejas. -Murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

-Esos Dursley no tenían imaginación ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Charlie? -Cuestionó Bill.

-Porque han llamado a su hijo Dudley. -Dijo el dragonolista.

-¿pero no te acabas de enterar de que ese tipo no aprueba la imaginación? -Preguntó Tonks.

-Además, está claro que Dudley es un nombre más bonito que Harry. -Dijo Angelina.

Todos rieron mientras Charlie y Harry se ruborizaban.

El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.

-Qué descuidados. -Murmuró Hermione.

—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.

Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.

¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Madre mía qué gracioso. -Dijo Fred.

—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!

Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

-Esto es demasiado arriesgado. -Susurró Lily. Podrían descubrirnos.

El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...

La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.

Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.

-¡Son gente horrible! -Dijo Luna.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo Lily con tristeza.

-Ella no sabe apreciarte como eres en realidad. -Le dijo Harry a su madre.

Ella le sonrió y le abrazó con ternura.

Sirius y Remus lo observaban todo con una sonrisa.

—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.

Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley

—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.

-¿Su grupo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Preguntó Draco.

-Los magos. -Dijo Harry.

La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se

atrevería.

-Cobarde. -Volvieron a decir los Gryffindors.

En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?

—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?

-Howard Potter encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Lee Jordan.

-Howard tu nombre es maravilloso. -Suspiró Parvati.

Harry sonrió.

—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.

—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-Tienen razón. Harvey es más bonito. -Dijo Fred.

-No. Harold es más chulo. -Dijo Gideon.

-Ambos estáis equivocados. El nombre más bonito es Howard. -Replicó Lee.

-¡Harry es un nombre precioso y punto! -Exclamó Lily.

Los tres tragaron saliva y asintieron aterrorizados.

-Sí señora Potter. -Dijeron al unísono.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con

atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Todavía sigue allí? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Menuda paciencia. -Dijo Canuto.

-Propio de Minnie. -Terminaron los dos Sirius a la vez.

-Algo peor que Sirius Black, es tener a dos Sirius Black a la vez. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero si en el fondo me quiere profesora. -Dijeron los dos de nuevo.

-Dejad de hacer eso. Es escalofriante. -Dijo Lily.

-para nada pelirroja. Es algo genial. -Digeron ambos de nuevo. Y después se echaron a reír.

Dumbledore los miró sonriente antes de continuar la lectura.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero soportarte a ti horrible morsa. -Murmuraron Harry y James a la vez.

Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...

-Asqueroso muggle. -Dijeron algunos sangre pura en voz baja.

No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

-Ójala no se hubiese equivocado. -Murmuró Harry.

El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

-¿Hasta la media noche? ¡Qué horror! -Se escandalizaron los gemelos Weasley.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy

anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el

cinturón.

-Seguro que es Dumby. -Dijo Canuto.

-¡Señor Black un respeto hacia el director! -Gritó la profesora McGonagall.

-No se preocupe profesora. Al director no le molesta ¿verdad?

El director solo sonrió.

Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

-¡He acertado! ¡Soy el puto amo! -Gritó Canuto.

-¡Esa lengua Señor black! -Exclamó minerva.

-Disculpe profesora. -Dijo él. Pero su sonrisa daba a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que

quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.

-¡Yo quiero uno de esos! -Gritaron todos los bromistas.

-Es una invención mía. -Dijo el director.

Sacó el apagador del bolsillo y lo fueron pasando para admirarlo.

Cuando Albus tuvo de vuelta su apagador, continuó leyendo.

Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes.

-Tiene ojos de serpiente. -Dijo Sirius.

-Cierto. -Dijo Harry pensativo. No me había dado cuenta.

No habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

-¡Somos los putos amos! -Gritaron los merodeadores.

-¿Por qué no nos había dicho que era usted profesora? -Preguntó Alice.

-Para crear espectación. -Dijo McGonagall con simpleza.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda.

-¿Por qué verde esmeralda? -Preguntó un Gryffindor.

-¡Sacrilegio! -Exclamó otro.

-¡No es justo profesora! El verde es para los Slytherins. -Dijeron algunos leones más.

La profesora sonrió divertida a sus cachorros. Porque ella quería a sus Gryffindors como a sus cachorros.

-¡minnie está sonriendo! ¡Tened cuidado! -Gritó James.

-¡Deje de gritar señor Potter!

-Sí profesora.

Hizo un saludo militar y se quedó en silencio mientras todos en la sala reían.

Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

Algunos soltaron unas risitas que se acallaron en cuanto la profesora los fulminó con la mirada.

—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

-Canuto comenzó a reirse tanto que se cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señor Black?

Él no respondió. Simplemente siguió riendo. James también reía con él.

-¿Te lo imaginas Cornamenta?

-Por Godric Canuto.

Y volvieron a reirse.

Sirius al ver la mirada de la profesora dijo:

-Se ríen porque...

Pero él tampoco pudo continuar porque también se echó a reír con ganas. El resto de los merodeadores también los siguió y pronto había cinco personas tiradas por los suelos.

Los gemelos Weasley y los Preuet parecieron entenderlo porque junto con lee, se empezaron a reír también.

Harry los siguió poco tiempo después y con cierto esfuerzo dijo:

-Seguro que se están imaginando al director y a la profesora de fiesta.

el silencio se hizo en la sala y de repente todos comenzaron a reír sin control.

Hasta Snape sonrió. Aunque supo ocultarlo.

Veinte minutos después, el director pudo proseguir con la lectura con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas

fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.

Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho

sentido común.

Los merodeadores sonrieron como si hubiera llegado la navidad.

-Ese hombre es genial. -Dijo Fred.

-¡No os acercaréis a Diggle! -Dijo Molly con firmeza.

Los gemelos agacharon la cabeza.

—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que

éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se

ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

-Todos miraron espectantes al director.

Éste ignoró sus miradas y continuó con la lectura.

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

-¿Un qué? -Preguntó Blaise.

El director sonrió.

—¿Un qué?

—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

-Tío piensas igual que una Gryffindor. -Le dijo Teo horrorizado.

Blaise gimió y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—.

-Siempre es un buen momento para caramelos. -Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-¿Un caramelo de limón? Preguntó a la sala.

Algunos asintieron y el director repartió caramelos.

Los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos reían ante la cara de la profesora McGonagall.

—Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.

-¿Pero ese no es su verdadero nombre ¿verdad director? -preguntó Charlie.

-Por supuesto que no. -Contestó él.

-¿Y cuál es? -Preguntó Tonks curiosa.

-Le prometo señorita Tonks que si a lo largo de los libros no se menciona el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, se lo diré.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo la metamorfomaga.

—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero

Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».

Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijeron los merodeadores.

-Es un nombre estúpido de un loco. -Dijo Sirius.

Muchos lo miraron sorprendidos y algunos sangre puras lo miraron con asco.

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

-Usted es demasiado buena persona como para utilizar esa clase de poderes. -Apuntó Sirius.

El director le sonrió.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

-Canuto mayor... piensas igual que Minnie. -Dijo Lunático.

-Sirius puso cara de espanto.

-Eso no puede ser. El sensato es LunáticonNo yo.

-Tengo miedo Cornamenta. Dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

James lo abrazó de vuelta mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda consolándolo.

Remus sonreía radiante igual que harry.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

-Exceso de información. -Dijo Padma.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

-Yo también estoy de los nervios. -Dijo Lily.

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lily y James? -Canuto miró a su yo más viejo. Éste solo asintió.

Lily lloraba abrazada a James que también lloraba. Lunático y Canuto se unieron a ellos que también estaban llorando.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? -Preguntó Canuto.

Nadie le respondió.

-Supongo que en el tercer libro se explicará todo.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto. -Exclamó James con horror.

-¿Por cierto dónde está Peter?

-Muchos fruncieron el ceño.

-Mejor que no esté aquí. -Dijo Harry enfadado.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo James. Es nuestro amigo.

Nadie respondió.

Quince minutos después, Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

-Profesora sabía que me tenía cariño. -Dijo James sonriendo.

Fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Venga profe no sea tímida. Abráceme.

La profesora lo abrazó y sonrió.

-Ahora vuelva a su sitio potter.

-Sí profesora.

James se sentó y les sonrió a sus amigos.

-Vaya profesora. A mí nunca me ha abrazado así. -Dijo Sirius con un puchero.

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -Preguntó James.

-El cachorro ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina. -Dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -Cuestionó Lily.

-Saldrá en el libro. -Dijo Harry.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;

pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía

de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

-Vaya reloj tan extraño. -Dijo Neville.

El director sonrió.

—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

-¿Cómo que la única familia que le queda? -Preguntó James. ¿Y mis Padres? ¿Y los padres de lily?

la respuesta a esas preguntas le cayó a James como un balde de agua fría. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza y se echó a llorar.

-¿Pero y Sirius y Remus? -preguntó después. No lo entiendo. -Dijo desesperado.

-¿Por qué no nos hicimos cargo del cachorro? -Preguntó Canuto.

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza.

James los miró y lo dejó pasar. pero no se rendiría. Encontraría las respuestas como fuera.

—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.

-¿Una carta? -preguntó James.

-¿Pretende explicarlo todo en una carta? -Cuestionó Canuto.

—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.

Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta?

-Ahora ambos pensáis como la profesora McGonagall. -Dijo Harry.

James miró a su amigo que también lo miraba y se echaron a reír.

¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

harry gimió horrorizado.

-Harry odia la fama. -Dijo Hermione al ver que Lily miraba a su hijo sin comprender.

Muchos se sorpprendieron por lo que la chica castaña había dicho.

¿Potter odiaba su fama? ¿Pero por qué?

Snape no se lo creía en absoluto.

-(Seguro que es como el arrogante de su padre) pensaba.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?

-En parte tiene razón. -Opinó Lily.

-Pero dejarlo con esas personas... -Dijo James.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.

-¿Lo traía escondido en su capa? -Preguntó Fabian.

-Ha dicho que Hagrid se retrasaba así que yo creo que él será quien lo lleve. -Opinó Lunático.

-¿Apostamos? -Preguntó Fabian. Cinco galeones a que lo lleva Dumby en su capa.

-Trato hecho.

-Yo que tú, no apostaría en contra de Lunático. -Dijo Canuto.

—Hagrid lo traerá.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó Lunático.

Fabian le dio los galeones y sonrió.

-Chico listo. -Dijo el chico Preuet.

-Es Lunático. ¿Qué esperabas? -Dijo Canuto con orgullo. Y besó al joven licántropo en los labios.

Sirius y Remus que observaban la escena se sonrojaron.

—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida. -Dijeron muchos en la sala.

El semigigante se ruborizó.

Albus sonrió.

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.

Hagrid se sonrojó aún más.

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Lo siento Rubeus. -Dijo Minerva.

-No se preocupe profesora. -Contestó Hagrid sonriendo.

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

-¿Es nuestra moto? . Le preguntó Canuto a Sirius.

Éste asintió y Canuto comenzó a hacer un baile extraño junto con James.

-¿has oído eso Cornamenta? ¡Ha salido mi moto! ¿No es eso genial? -Decía el animago.

todos rieron por las payasadas de los merodeadores.

Mientras tanto, Fred y George cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Crees que serán ellos?

-Podría ser.

-¿te imaginas que fueran los merodeadores?

-Cuando acabe el capítulo se lo preguntamos.

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron y prestaron atención a la lectura.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.

-Me encantan estas descripciones. -Dijo James.

Hagrid se ruborizó de nuevo.

En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

-Oooooohhhh qué tierno. -Suspiraron muchas chicas.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.

-¿Habla en serio? -Preguntó Gideon con curiosidad.

El director asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Geeeeniaaaal! -Dijeron los gemelos Preuet al unísono.

—Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

-Eso ofende. -Dijeron ambos Sirius a la vez.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Porque los perros son geniales. -Volvieron a decir a la vez.

—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.

-¿Saltó una verja? -Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley con asombro. Pero si usted tiene como... ciento cincuenta años ¿no? ¿Cómo puede ser tan ágil?

-¡Frederic Gideon y George Fabian Weasley! ¡Disculpaos ahora mismo con el director! -Gritó la señora Weasley.

-Da verdadero miedo. -Dijo James a su Hijo.

Harry asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley. No me molesta.

Pero los gemelos ante la mirada furibunda de su madre se disculparon inmediatamente.

Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.

-Dejó a un niño en el umbral de una casa? -Dijeron todas las mujeres indignadas.

Dumbledore se encogió en su sitio y optó por seguir leyendo.

Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.

Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-Yo quiero una moto como esa. -Dijeron los dos pares de gemelos.

-Os la dejaré montar algún día. -Les dijo Sirius cuando Molly no miraba.

Los cuatro sonrieron satisfechos.

—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

-Realmente la va a necesitar. -Dijo Snape para sí a la vez que Lily decía eso mismo en voz alta.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.

-Pobrecito. -Dijeron Lily y Molly a la vez.

Harry ocultó la cara entre los brazos avergonzado.

No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».

-¡Por Harvey / Harold / Howard Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! -Dijeron al unísono Fred, Gideon y Lee.

Todos rieron.

Harry los miró mal.

-Es el final del capítulo. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Si no le importa, a mí me gustaría leer el siguiente dijo Frank.

Dumbledore levitó el libro hasta las manos de el chico que pasó la página y comenzó a leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenece Rowlin.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: ¿Qué otros personajes queréis que aparezcan?

-El capítulo se llama: El vídrio que se desvaneció.

-¿Magia accidental? -Preguntó Fudge.

-seguramente. -Contestó Dumbledore.

Capítulo 2. El vidrio que se desvaneció

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Diez años? -Preguntó lily.

Frank asintió.

Pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores.

-¿quién fotografía pelotas?

-¿Y quién les pone gorros de colores? -Preguntaron los gemelos Preuet.

-Esa gente está definitivamente loca. -Murmuró Bill.

Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño.

-Ups vaya harry lo siento. -Dijo Fabian. Aunque su sonrisa maliciosa daba a entender todo lo contrario.

el chico solo asintió sonriendo.

-Para que alguien lo describiera como una pelota, debería de haber estado algo... rellenito ¿no? -Dijo inocentemente Justin.

-¿Sólo un poco? -Preguntó Harry haciendo reír a casi todos en la sala.

Y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

-¿Te abandonaron? -Preguntó James.

-No se quedaron contigo? -Preguntó Lily apenada.

Harry no dijo nada y Frank siguió leyendo.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

-¡Esa no es manera de despertar a nadie! -Dijo Molly enfadada.

-mi hermana me despertaba así cuando quería molestarme. -Dijo Lily.

Algunos en la sala gruñeron con fastidio.

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.

-¡Recuerda mi moto! -Chillaron Sirius y Canuto saltando en sus sitios con entusiasmo.

-¡Mi ahijado es el mejor! -Gritaron los dos de nuevo.

-Sigo pensando que esa manera de hablar los dos a la vez es horrible. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall entre dientes.

Su tía volvió a la puerta.

—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.

—Casi —respondió Harry

—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.

-¿Te hacía cocinar? -Preguntó horrorizada la señora Weasley.

-¿Desde cuando? -Preguntó Lily furiosa.

-Desde los seis años me parece. -Respondió Harry coibido.

-¿Estás de broma verdad? -Preguntó Augusta.

Harry negó.

-¿Duddy? -Preguntó Lee para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿qué otros nombres cariñosos le dice? -Preguntó Fred riendo.

-Duders, Duddyking, Pichoncito, bomboncito, Dulzura, pequeñín, Angelito... -Contestó Harry entre risas.

Todos en la sala rieron a carcajadas.

Por fin, después de casi diez minutos Frank pudo continuar.

Harry gimió.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Nada, nada...

El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.

-¿a ar arañas? -Preguntó Ron temblando.

-¿Por qué arañas? -Preguntó Remus.

Harry no dijo nada. Interiormente temblaba porque sabía que se enterarían de lo de la alacena, y sospechaba que no sería bonito.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.

-venga Frank no bromees. -Dijo James con una carcajada nerviosa.

No podía creer lo que había oído.

Frank lo miró muy serio y dijo: -Eso es lo que pone aquí.

La sala estaba en absoluto silencio mientras procesaban las palabras.

draco Malfoy estaba con la boca abierta de asombro. Siempre había creído que a San potter lo mimaban tanto o más que a él mismo y ahora se enteraba que dormía en un armario lleno de bichos. Estaba inpactado.

Dumbledore había palidecido tanto que se parecía a los fantasmas del castillo.

Todo el mundo miraba a Harry con los ojos como platos.

-¡En una lacena! ¡mi hijo dormía en una alacena! -Gritaba Lily fuera de sí.

James se levantó y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Alguien sabía esto? ¿Alguien sabía que mi hijo, mi cachorro dormía en un armario lleno de arañas?

La voz tan baja de James daba incluso más miedo que los gritos furiosos de su novia.

-Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Miró a sus amigos fijamente esperando a que ellos hablaran.

Al ver que ninguno decía nada habló de nuevo.

-¿Sirius por qué el niño no se quedó contigo?

El hombre agachó la cabeza.

-¡Contéstame! -Gritó.

La magia de James se estaba descontrolando.

-Señor Potter. Eso lo sabrá con el tiempo. -Dijo McGonagall intentando calmarlo.

El hombre no escuchó.

Los Weasley estaban conmocionados.

Molly lloraba abrazada a su marido.

Bill y Charlie miraban a Harry Pálidos.

Percy y los gemelos estaban escribiendo en un rincón para humillar a esos horribles seres.

Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry llorando.

Ginny maldecía entre dientes.

En la sala aparecieron unos muñecos con el aspecto de los Dursley y muchos comenzaron a hechizarlos.

-¡Sirius Orion Black! -El grito se escuchó por toda la sala.

-papá déjalo. -Pidió Harry. -No pudieron hacerse cargo de mí ninguno de los dos. Además necesitaba permanecer en esa casa por mi seguridad.

James se sentó y miró fijamente a Harry.

-Está bien pero al finalizar estos libros si no he encontrado las respuestas que busco, voy a tener una seria charla con tu padrino y tu tío.

Sirius y Remus asintieron conformes.

James vio finalmente los muñecos que habían aparecido y les lanzó hechizos hasta agotarse.

Los merodeadores se unieron a los dos pares de gemelos y también escribieron venganzas.

Sirius y Remus se miraban consternados y escribían también.

A los alumnos les sorprendió la cara tan deformada por la ira que tenía su profesor de defensa.

Snape se había quedado en blanco. Él sabía lo que era que lo maltrataran y aunque odiara a Potter, no le gustaba que nadie pasara por lo que él tuvo que pasar.

Una hora después, cuando todos estaban más calmados Frank continuó leyendo.

Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo.

-¡Voy a rebentarle la cara a ese estúpido niño gordo! -Gritó Canuto.

-¡Nadie se mete con nuestro Cachorro! -Dijo Remus.

Y los jóvenes merodeadores siguieron escribiendo.

Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.

-No te preocupes Cachorro. Eso es por los genes Potter. -Dijo Sirius.

-Es cierto. -Lo secundó Canuto. -James no dio el estirón hasta su quinto año.

-¡Yo no era bajito! -Exclamó James.

-Claro que sí. -Dijeron todos los que venían del pasado.

-Para qué necesito enemigos... -Musitó Cornamenta entre dientes.

Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.

-¿Ni siquiera te compraron ropa? -Cuestionó Lily. -¡Voy a matar a mi hermana!

Y volvieron a lanzarle maldiciones a los muñecos.

Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.

-Por lo menos tienes unas gafas. -Dijo lily enfadada.

La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.

-¿Te gusta esa cicatriz? -Preguntó Seamus.

-Antes sí. Porque no sabía lo que significaba. -Dijo Harry.

La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.

—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—.

-¿No te contaron la verdad? -Preguntó lunático.

harry negó.

-Qué gente tan desagradable. -Dijo Canuto. Me recuerdan a mis padres.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo con su yo más joven.

—Y no hagas preguntas.

«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.

Los Ravenclaws se horrorizaron.

-¿No hacer preguntas? ¿Y cómo pretendían que supieras cosas? -Cuestionó Terry consternado.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Tampoco les importaría. -Dijo Ron asqueado.

y lanzó una maldición al muñeco de petunia con rabia.

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.

—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.

-Eso no va a servir de nada. -Dijeron los dos licántropos a coro.

-¿Por qué no? -Interrogó Dean.

-Es el pelo Potter. Es indomable. -Dijo Canuto.

-Revelde como los dueños. -Dijo James orgulloso.

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.

-Cualidades de nuestro hermoso pelo. -Dijo James riendo.

Y chocó los cinco con Harry que sonreía.

Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.

Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.

-Harry tienes que presentarme a tu primo. -Dijo Ginny. Sin duda es toda una belleza.

-Sí por favor Harry. Apostamos que es un buen partido para nuestra única hermana. -Dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

-parece un cerdo con peluca. -Dijeron James y Canuto.

Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.

-pensamos igual. -Dijo James.

-Se nota que somos familia. -Dijo Canuto.

Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.

—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.

—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.

—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.

-¡Joder! treinta y siete regalos. -Dijo James.

-Ni yo he tenido tantos regalos en mi cumpleaños. -Apuntó Draco.

Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.

Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?

Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último,

dijo lentamente.

—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..

—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.

-¿No sabe contar? -Preguntó Cho.

-Lo hace aposta para que lo consientan. -Contestó Harry.

—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.

Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.

—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

-Es un niño muy malcriado. -Dijo Charlie.

-Es odioso y repelente. -Apuntó Teo.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.

-¿qué es una cibicleta? -preguntó Blaise.

-Es como una escoba pero con dos ruedas y va por el suelo. -Respondió Arthur.

E hicieron aparecer una bicicleta.

Algunos quedaron extasiados por el objeto y cuando Gideon se montó y dio un par de vueltas por la sala, se cayó.

Muchos rieron a carcajadas.

Hicieron desaparecer la bicicleta y Frank prosiguió la lectura del capítulo.

Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.

-Odio los gatos. -Dijo Canuto. -Son malvados y siempre me miran mal.

Filch y McGonagall fruncieron el ceño y la señora Norris miró mal a los dos animagos que se transformaban en perros.

-¿Lo véis? Me está amenazando. Lo sé. Es el mal reencarnado. Casi tanto como Quejicus.

-¡Black cierra el hocico! -Dijo Severus maliciosamente.

James y sus amigos dieron un salto asustados.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -Preguntó Canuto.

-Es el profesor de pociones. -Respondió Hermione.

-¿Es una broma verdad? -Preguntó James.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

James iba a replicar pero una mirada severa de la profesora de transformaciones lo mantuvo callado por ahora.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.

-Horribles gatos. -murmuró Canuto entre dientes.

—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.

—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.

-Ni yo a ella. -Dijo Harry con rabia.

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.

-¡Mi hijo /ahijado /sobrino no es ningún gusano! -Exclamaron los merodeadores.

—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?

—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.

—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley

Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.

-Ni que fuera a quemar la casa. -murmuró Lily.

—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.

Madre e hijo se sonrieron.

—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...

-¿En el coche? Podría asfixiarse. -Dijo Dean.

Y más maldiciones cayeron sobre los muñecos Dursley.

—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...

Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial

—exclamó, abrazándolo.

—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.

-Tal vez les haga una visita en luna llena a esos horribles muggles. -Dijo Remus entre dientes.

-Seguro que les darías un susto de muerte. -Apuntó Canuto.

-De eso se trata. -Dijo lunático.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.

—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.

-¡Si ese hipopótamo toca un solo pelo a mi hijo le cruciaré. -Dijo Lily apretando los dientes.

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...

Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.

En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».

-No servirá de nada. -Dijo James.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Te cortaron el pelo y a la mañana siguiente te creció como si nada? -Preguntó Remus.

Al día siguiente, esos Ravenclaws se quedaron flipando. -Secundó Sirius.

Los Gemelos Weasley rieron junto con la mayoría de la sala.

Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.

-Los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. -Dijo la enfermera.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.

-Si se intenta reprimir la magia accidental, las consecuencias pueden ser horribles. -Dijo Dumbledore.

-Mi hermana sabe esto de la magia accidental. No puedo creer que se comporte así.

Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.

-Pero Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Tienes razón Canuto. ¿Harry cómo has sido capaz de hacer tal atrocidad? -Continuó Canuto.

-Perfecto. Ahora hablan entre ellos. -Dijo lily.

-Harry eso no se hace. -Dijo James siguiéndoles el juego a ambos Sirius. Ese jersey era la última moda.

-Un jersey expléndido. -Dijeron los dos Lupin a coro.

Harry que no sabía por qué lo estaban regañando sonrió al comprender que estaban bromeando.

-Lo siento mucho. -Dijo harry con rostro apenado. Creo que por ahí tienen un jersey gris con manchas violetas. Le pediré a tía Petunia que si me lo puedo quedar.

Todos rieron y los merodeadores más que nadie.

-¡Ese es nuestro cachorro! -Dijeron a coro.

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso. -Dijo lily. Saltaba de lo alto de los columpios. Eso enfurecía a Tuney.

Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.

-No querido Harry. Estás delgado pero no para tanto. -Dijo Katie.

Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.

-Los motoristas son geniales. -Dijeron Sirius y Canuto.

—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.

—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.

-No creo que eso haya sido una buena idea cielo -Musitó lily.

-Lo sé. -Suspiró Harry.

Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:

—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!

Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.

Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.

Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.

-Claro que sí. harry es extremadamente bolátil. -Dijo Fred.

-¡Cuidado mundo mágico! ¡Harry es una persona peligrosa! -Gritó George.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego,

como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.

-Mmm un polo de limón. -Suspiró Dumbledore. Me gustaría comerme uno ahora mismo.

La mayoría en la sala sonrió.

Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.

-Harry eso no está bien. -Dijo James enfadado.

Todo el mundo le miró extrañado.

(¿James Potter regañando a su hijo?)

-El gorila no tiene la culpa de parecerse a eso. -Continuó el padre de harry.

-Ya sabía yo que esa manera de actuar del señor Potter era demasiado extraña. -Suspiró Minerva.

Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a

aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.

-¿Permiso? ¿es que no te compraron uno a ti? -Preguntó Lily.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo me los cargo! ¡Es que yo los mato! ¡Van a saber quién es James Potter!

Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

-¡Oh no! Harry y los problemas. -Gimió ron.

-Yo no me meto en problemas. Los problemas me encuentran a mí. -Dijo Harry.

-Dice la misma frase que su padre. -observó lunático.

-Por supuesto que sí. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hijo.

-Lo sabemos Cornamenta. No hay ninguna duda. -Comentó Remus.

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.

-Serpientes. -Refunfuñaron algunos Gryffindors.

-¿Y no fuiste a ver los leones? -Preguntó Neville.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Dijo Harry.

Los Gryffindors aplaudieron.

Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía

haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.

Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

-Si alguno de nosotros le hubiese contestado así a papá, nos hubiesen castigado hasta el fin de nuestros días y más allá. -Dijo Percy.

Sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Es que esa no es manera de hablarle a un padre. -Replicó Augusta.

-Lo peor es que ese hombre deja que su hijo le hable de esa manera. -Dijo la profesora de herbología.

-Le tienen demasiado consentido. -Opinó Molly.

Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.

Guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que le gustas ahijado. -Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Quiere ligar contigo. -Comentó su padre.

El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

-¿sobrino tú también? -Preguntó Remus.

-No puedes ligar con las serpientes. Son venenosas y malvadas. -Comentó su padre.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:

—Me pasa esto constantemente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry

La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.

Harry miró con curiosidad.

«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»

—¿Era bonito aquello?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry

los hizo saltar.

-¿Hablas parsel? -Preguntó James consternado.

Harry asintió.

-Pero si en nuestra familia no hay nadie que lo hable.

-Es que cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición asesina, accidentalmente me pasó algo de sus poderes y él si puede hablar con las serpientes.

James asintió comprendiendo.

—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas.

-¡Vuelve a tocar a mi ahijado y te crucio el trasero maldita foca! -Gritó Canuto.

-¡Señor Black ese vocabulario! -Exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo lamento profesora.

Pero no parecía lamentarlo.

Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.

-¡Eso es genial! -Gritaron los bromistas.

-¡Le echaste encima a tu primo y a su amigo esa serpiente! ¡Eres genial ahijado! -Exclamó Sirius.

El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.

—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?

-De paseo. -Dijo Oliver.

El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe

juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.

-Ójala. -Dijeron muchos.

Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:

—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.

—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla.

-¿Cómo que no hay comida? -Cuestionó Molly.

-¿Te dejaban sin comer? -Preguntó Lily.

-A veces si. -Musitó Harry.

Sus padres y la mayoría de la sala lanzaron más maldiciones a los muñecos.

Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.

Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-Oh mi niño. -Lily abrazó a su hijo mientras sollozaba. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así.

Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.

-¿recuerdas la maldición asesina? -preguntó Neville aterrorizado.

Harry Asintió y su padre se unió al abrazo.

Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.

Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.

Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.

-Nunca viste fotos nuestras? -Preguntó James.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Al final de mi primer año sí que ví fotos.

Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-No os culpo. -Les dijo Harry.

-No Cachorro. Yo debí estar ahí para ti. Yo debí intentarlo. Yo... -Decía Remus entre lágrimas.

Sirius lo abrazó para intentar confortarlo. Pero Remus no dejaba de llorar.

Harry fue hasta donde los dos hombres estaban y los abrazó también.

-Ya he dicho que no te culpo.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado grande Cachorro. Musitó Remus.

-Eso dicen. -Susurró Harry.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus sitios, Frank siguió leyendo.

Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús.

-Esa fui yo. -Dijo Augusta sonriendo.

Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.

-Magos. -Dijo Parvati.

En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Frank.

-¿Ron fue tu primer amigo? -preguntó Hanna Abot.

Harry asintió.

-¿Quién desea leer el siguiente?

-Yo leeré el siguiente director. -Dijo McGonagall.

La profesora hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos y comenzó a leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenece Rowlin.

Las intervencioenesson mías.

-El capítulo se llama: Las cartas de nadie. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Es decir que Nadie logró mandarle cartas? -Preguntó Fabian.

-Nadie es muy listo. -Continuó Gideon.

La gente los miraba sin comprender.

-Claramente hablan de Nadie. -Respondió Fred a la pregunta silenciosa de casi toda la sala.

-Nadie pudo comunicarse con el Cachorro. Eso no es justo. -Replicó Sirius.

-la gente seguía sin comprender.

-Están tratando a Nadie como a una persona. Utilizan Nadie como nombre propio. -Explicó Remus.

-Es bastante ingenioso. -Dijo el director sonriendo.

La subdirectora miró a todos con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a leer.

Capítulo 3. Las cartas de nadie.

La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control

remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.

-pobre mujer. -Se lamentó Andromeda.

Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry

-mi hermano pequeño se llama Dennis. -Dijo Colin.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-Esos niños idiotas... me los voy a cargar. -Decía Lunático entre dientes.

Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.

-¡hogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts! -Gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú irás a Hogwarts. -Dijo Canuto.

-padrino te das cuenta de que estás hablando con un libro ¿verdad?

-Lunático el Cachorro se mete conmigo. -Dijo fingiendo llorar.

El licántropo más joven, le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Pero los demás en la sala no dejaban de reír.

Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.

—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día

—dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?

-¡Yo ensayaré con tu cabeza cetáceo! -Exclamó james furioso.

-Cornamenta conoce una palabra rara. ¡Ha llegado el apocalipsis! -Decía Lunático.

-Yo creía que usted era el sensato señor Lupin. -Comentó la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Las apariencias engañan profesora. -Dijeron los dos Remus a la vez.

—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.

-¡Eres un digno merodeador Cachorro! -Gritaron todos los merodeadores.

-Eso ha sido fantástico. -Le felicitaron los dos pares de gemelos.

-¿creeis que lo habrá pillado? -Preguntó Lee.

-Lo dudo. -Contestó Harry sonriendo.

Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.

Remus y Lunático miraron severamente a Harry.

-¿qué he hecho ahora? -preguntó temeroso.

-Cachorro nunca comentes nada malo sobre el chocolate. Esté en el estado en el que esté. -Contestó Sirius.

-Ofenderás a Lunático. -Siguió Canuto.

-Lo siento. -murmuró Harry.

Pero los licántropos siguieron enfurruñados.

Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.

Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

-Me gustaría ver ese uniforme. -Dijo Oliver cuando pudo parar de reirse.

Y entonces, el muñeco que representaba a Dudley llevaba puesto el uniforme.

-Crecido si que está. -Dijo Fred.

-Pero apuesto lo que se dice apuesto...- Continuó George.

-¡No os paséis!

-¡Katie tiene razón! -Continuó Alicia.

-¡Es el tío más apuesto del mundo! -Chilló Angelina.

Y más risas se escucharon en la sala.

Harry estaba por los suelos junto a su padre.

La profesora de transformaciones continuó leyendo cuando las risas cesaron.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.

-Es una mujer muy desagradable. Opinó Alice.

-Una jirafa, una morsa y un cerdo. -Dijo Gideon.

-La familia perfecta. -Continuó Fabian.

-harry eso de que nunca habías ido al zoo es mentira. Porque tienes uno en casa. -Comentó Charlie.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón.

Algunos en la sala comenzaron a reír.

—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.

-No sabía que en ese colegio, la gente llevara el uniforme mojado. -Observó James.

Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.

—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.

-harry y su padre chocaron las manos por la similitud de sus palabras.

-Se nota que estáis emparentados. -Dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce.

—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.

Lily lanzó maldiciones a los muñecos Dursley.

Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall.

-parecería que llevas puestos trozos de piel de un elefante viejo. -Apuntó Canuto.

Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.

harry y su padrino chocaron los cinco.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.

Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.

-¡Ha mandado a su hijo a hacer algo! -Dijo Fred.

-¿Creeis que esté enfermo? -Preguntó George.

—Que vaya Harry

—Trae las cartas, Harry.

—Que lo haga Dudley.

—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.

-¡Le arrancaré la cabeza a mordiscos! -Gritó Sirius.

-¡Voy a lanzarles tantas maldiciones que no van a saber ni su nombre! -Gritó Frank.

Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.

-¿Es tu carta de Hogwarts? -Preguntó James emocionado.

-¿Quién sabe? -Evadió Su hijo.

Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros.

James miró mal a Sirius y a Remus.

Éstos se encogieron en sus sitios.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.

Señor H. Potter

Alacena Debajo de la Escalera

Privet Drive, 4

Little Whinging

Surrey.

-¿Y si en la carta pone donde duerme mi hijo por que nadie fue a comprobar que todo estuviera bien? -Preguntó Lily muy enfadada.

-Las cartas se envían automáticamente señorita Evans. -Contestó Dumbledore.

-pues deberíais fijaros más. -Sentenció ella y se cruzó de brazos.

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.

-¡hogwarts hogwarts Hogwarts! -Gritaron los merodeadores.

Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

-Yo todavía conservo la primera carta que me mandaron. -Dijo Hermione.

-Mi madre conserva todas y cada una de las que mis profesores le mandan. -Dijo James.

muchos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Pues sus madres también lo hacían.

-Así mamá Dorea podía regañarnos cuando íbamos a casa por vacaciones. -Dijo Sirius.

-Aunque a Lunático nunca le castigaba. -prosiguió Canuto.

-Era el consentido de mami.

-¿celoso Jamie?

-En tus sueños Lupin.

-Pero nunca le cayó muy bien peter. -Comentó Canuto.

-¿Por qué sería? -murmuró Harry en voz baja para que solo le escucharan Ron y Sirius mayor que se encontraban uno a cada lado suyo.

-Ella siempre decía que no le daba buena espina.

-Pero nosotros decíamos que eran imaginaciones suyas. -Dijo Canuto.

—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.

-Eso ha dolido. -Dijo Fred.

-No sabía que la gente tenía el sentido del humor tan nulo. -Comentó Fabian con un escalofrío.

Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.

-Creo que deberías haberlo abierto en el vestíbulo. O habértela guardado para leerla después.

-Ahora lo sé mamá.

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.

—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.

-¿NO podría haberse intoxicado? -Preguntó Ron.

—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!

-Ese niño no podía quedarse calladito. -Gruñó Ginny.

Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.

-¡Devuélvesela maldita morsa! -Gritaron casi todos.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que le estáis gritando a un libro? -Cuestionó Percy.

Sus hermanos le miraron mal y él agachó la cabeza.

Debía disculparse pronto. Sabía que había sido un completo idiota.

—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.

-Carácter Black a la vista. -Dijo james.

-Mezclado con el carácter Evans. -Comentó Sirius.

-¿Carácter Black? -Preguntó Dean.

-Es que mi madre es una Black. -Dijo James.

-Y los Black cuando se enfadan... -habló Remus.

-No quieras estar cerca. -Terminó Lunático.

-harry es terrible cuando se enfada. -Comentó Ron.

-Mezcla de Black y Evans. -Dijo Sirius orgulloso.

—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.

-Adoro las descripciones de este libro. -Dijo Alicia.

-Pues son los pensamientos de Potter. -Dijo un hufflepuff sonriendo.

—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.

Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!

-Panda de dramáticos. -Musitó Draco asqueado.

-Por una vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy. -Comentó Harry.

Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.

Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.

—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.

-ese chico tendría que pasar una semana en casa. -Dijo Bill.

-Seguro que se le quita la mala educación y los malos modos que tiene. -Aportó Charlie.

-mamá Dorea le podría en vereda rápidamente.

-Eso habría que verlo. Sería muy divertido Cornamenta. -Habló Canuto.

—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.

-Mi ahijado es una bomba de relojería. Estoy tan orgulloso...

Sirius se enjugó una falsa lágrima de la cara.

—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Harry no se movió.

—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.

—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley

—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.

-¡Vamos Cachorro! -Gritaron los merodeadores.

-¿Sabéis que su primo es más grande que él ¿verdad? -Cuestionó

-Fabian para nosotros, Harry siempre será el mejor. -Dijo james.

Y después abrazó a su hijo que se puso a llorar entre sus brazos.

Pronto, los dos Sirius y ambos Remus rodearon a Harry y a su padre y se unieron a su abrazo.

-Tu nombre merodeador es Cachorro. -Dijo james.

Los demás merodeadores asintieron y Harry sonrió feliz.

Le gustaba su nombre merodeador. Pensaba que le hacía especial porque se lo había puestu su familia. Su verdadera familia.

Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.

-No te preocupes Cachorro. Nos ocuparemos de la mini morsa. -Comentó Lunático sonriendo con malicia.

—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?

—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.

-Podrían haberlo hecho. -Refunfuñó James.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...

Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...

Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...

—Pero...

—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?

-¡malditos Dursley! -Gritó Molly. Y lanzaron más maldiciones a los muñecos.

-Menos mal que se regeneran después de ser destruidos porque si no... -Comentó Lee.

-Tienes razón amigo. -Dijo Fred y le apretó el hombro.

Lee se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Fred sonrió al verlo.

(Tal vez...) Pensaba el muchacho pelirrojo.

Entonces se centró en la lectura con una sonrisa.

George vio la interacción de ambos chicos y le dio un golpe juguetón a su hermano con el codo. Después se miraron y sonrieron.

Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.

-¿Pero cabía por la puerta? -Preguntó Seamus.

-Con dificultad. Mucha dificultad. -Respondió Harry.

—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?

—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.

-¿Que hizo qué? -Preguntaron muchos horrorizados.

Y lanzaron maldiciones a el muñeco de vernon.

—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.

Ron tembló ante la mención de las arañas.

Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.

—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley

-¿Cómo que segundo dormitorio? ¿Tenían más dormitorios y te hacían dormir en la alacena? -Preguntaba Lily.

James estaba tan furioso que no podía ni hablar. Después con cierta dificultad dijo:

-¡Espero que haya una muy buena razón por la cual mi hijo esté con esas personas! ¡Porque si no aquí van a rodar cabezas! Luego se dirigió a los muñecos y les pegó puñetazos y patadas hasta que se cansó. Volvió a su sitio y le hizo una seña a McGonagall para que continuara leyendo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry

—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.

-¡Si esa gente aparece en persona les voy a decir unas cuantas cosas! ¡Y si no... iré a su casa en cuanto acabemos de leer estos libros y... y...!

-Cálmate Cornamenta. Nos vengaremos.

-Eso espero Canuto.

En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino.

Los dos Sirius gruñeron pareciéndose a los animales en los que se transformaban.

La gente los miró pero no dijeron nada.

Y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.

-¡La lectura es sagrada! -Exclamó Padma.

Los demás Ravenclaws estuvieron de acuerdo.

Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.

—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...

Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.

-Ese niño necesita disciplina - Opinó Augusta frunciendo el ceño.

Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.

Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.

-Odio a esos Dursley. -Comentó Teo a sus amigos.

-A Mí no me cae bien Potter pero nadie merece que le traten así. -Opinó Draco.

Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.

—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...

Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.

-Se cansa forcegeando con niños pequeños. Qué patético. -Dijo Ron.

—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.

-Menudo drama. La que lían por una simple carta. -Comentó Canuto.

-Además, seguirán llegando cartas hasta que Potter conteste. -Continuó la profesora de astronomía.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto joven Granger.

Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?

-Claro que sí hijo. -Sonrió Lily.

Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.

-¿Estás de broma verdad? -Preguntó Ron.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Cuestionó lunático.

-Porque los planes de Harry suelen salir mal. -Comentó Hermione.

-¡oye! Por lo menos sé improvisar.

-Menos mal porque si no... -Prosiguió Ron.

El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente.

-¿Lo arreglaste tú? -Preguntó Seamus.

El ojiverde asintió.

Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.

Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente

mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.

—¡AAAUUUGGG!

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Lily tensa.

-Lo mismo ha pisado la cara a su tío o algo así. -Respondió Katie.

-Eso sería gracioso. -Murmuró Oliver.

La cazadora se sonrojó.

Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!

Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.

-¡Katie eres la ostia! -Exclamaron Fred y George.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse.

Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.

-No te preocupes cachorro ese intento de hombre va a sufrir bastante.

-No es necesario papá.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-Tranquila pelirroja. Nos vengaremos.

-Más te vale Black.

Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.

—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.

-¡Eso es imperdonable! -Gritó Neville.

-¡Cómo se atreve esa morsa a...! -Exclamó Zabini. El chico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho bajó la cabeza mortificado.

-¡Así se habla chico de Slytherin que va al curso de Ron! -Ovacionaron los gemelos.

-Se llama blaise Zabini. -Dijo Harry.

-¡zabini Zavini Zavini...! -Corearon los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.

-Menudo idiota. -Dijo Parvati.

—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.

—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.

—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.

-Sinceramente, prefiero no ser como ellos. -Comentó Seamus.

-Anda que darle a un clavo con un pastel de fruta... -Aportó Dean.

El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.

-¿Y no pudiste coger ninguna? -Preguntó Ginny.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas.

-Ese ser es espantoso. -Dijo Lavender.

Salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.

-¡Alerta permanente! -Voceó Moody.

Los que no le conocían saltaron en sus asientos.

El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón.

-Le lanzarían un confundus. -Murmuró Remus para sí.

-Y me sigo cuestionando por qué no pudiste coger ninguna carta. -Comentó Hermione.

Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.

-Esa mujer es muy desagradable. -Comentó Severus en voz baja.

—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.

-El mundo mágico cerdito sin cola. -Comentó Lunático.

-¿Qué os parece si le ponemos una bonita cola rizada? -Cuestionó Canuto.

-De acuerdo. -Secundó James.

Harry hacía todo lo posible para no reirse.

(Se llevarán una gran sorpresa) -Pensaba el ojiverde.

La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.

—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...

-¿Los muggles no reciben correo los domingos? -Preguntó Daphne asombrada.

-Los domingos son días de descanso. -Comentó Hermione.

Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.

-¿Por qué no cogiste una del suelo? -preguntó Lily.

-Tal vez le guste atrapar cosas. -Divagó Canuto.

-Puede ser buscador. -Comentó James.

Harry miró muy serio a su padre y dijo:

-Papá no me gusta el quidditch. Me parece un deporte horrible.

Los fanáticos del quidditch que no sabían la verdad. miraron a Harry como si le hubieran salido patas de acromántula. Los que sabían que el chico jugaba, se reían internamente aunque a Oliver casi le da un infarto por escuchar a su buscador hablar así de su pasión.

Todos le siguieron el juego a Harry. Querían ver cómo acababa esto.

Por su parte James estaba con la boca abierta de asombro. Un par de veces intentó decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para que te guste el juego? -Cuestionó finalmente.

Sirius y Remus se aguantaban la risa como podían.

-No papá. Odio volar. Se me da fatal.

James se abrazó a sus amigos muy pálido.

-No te preocupes cariño. No pasa nada porque no te guste el quidditch. -Dijo Lily.

James asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su novia.

(Aunque intentaré que te guste el Quidditch) -Pensó el merodeador.

—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.

—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!

-Creo que se ha vuelto loco. -Comentó Teo.

Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.

-¿Intentó llevarse todo eso? Preguntó Dennis Creevey.

Harry asintió.

Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.

—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo

hacía.

-Está como una puta cabra. -Dijo Tonks.

-¡Nimphadora! ¡Ese lenguaje!

-Lo siento mamá.

No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba.

-Los lobos aullan. -Los cerdos gruñen. -Comentó Canuto.

Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.

Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...

-¿Eres curioso Harry? -Preguntó Frank.

-Qué va. -Dijo Ron con hironía.

-Demasiado curioso. -Refunfuñó la profesora McGonagall.

-Entonces igual de curioso que su padre. -Comentó Canuto.

-Es aún más curioso. -Dijo Remus.

-¡Es un digno merodeador! Qué lástima que no le guste el quidditch.

-Calma Cornamenta. No pasa nada. -Intentó consolarle Lunático.

James murmuraba cosas como:

-(Hijos malvados que odian el quidditch y le daría un infarto)

Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.

—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.

Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:

Señor H. Potter

Habitación 17

Hotel Railview

Cokeworth

Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.

-Qué hombre tan antipático. -Refunfuñó Kingsley.

—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.

—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.

—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.

-¡Pienso igual que un muggle con sobrepeso! -Gritó Teo escandalizado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo pensar como un muggle? -Cuestionó Lily.

-Pues que los muggles son basura y... -Comentó un Slytherin.

Ginny le mandó un Mocomurciélago bastante potente.

-No lo decía por que fuera muggle. -Aclaró Teo. Si no porque es "ese muggle"

Lily asintió conforme.

-Te entiendo tío. -Le dijo Draco en voz baja.

Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.

Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.

—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.

-Es odioso y repelente. -Dijo hermione asqueada.

Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -Preguntó james.

-El treintaiuno de Julio. -Respondieron Harry, Sirius y Remus a la vez.

Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.

-Cachorro este año tendrás la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo. Te lo prometo. -Dijo Sirius.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. -Comentó Harry. Siempre que me escribes me dices lo mismo. Aunque aún faltan dos meses para eso.

-Y si logramos cambiar todo esto, tendrás los mejores cumpleaños de todos. -Dijo James.

Harry sonrió feliz.

Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.

—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!

Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.

—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!

Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.

—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!

En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro.

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar a unos niños! -Gritó Molly exaltada.

-Podrían ponerse enfermos. -Comentó la señora Pomffrey enfadada.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.

El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.

La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.

-Eso no es comida suficiente. -Dijo Augusta.

Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.

—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.

-Voy a meterte tu alegría por el cu...

-¡Señor Potter! -Exclamó indignada la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo lamento profesora. pero mi cuñado me saca de quicio.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.

-Oh mi niño. -Dijo Lily abrazándolo.

Sus compañeros se rieron pero Harry los ignoró. Era maravilloso estar entre los brazos de su madre.

Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.

-¡voy a matarte maldita jirafa envidiosa! ¡Voy a lanzarte tantas maldiciones que me suplicarás piedad! ¡No volverás a acercarte a mi ahijado! -Mientras Sirius gritaba todo eso, lanzaba maldiciones oscuras a los muñecos. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirle. Ni siquiera su yo más joven.

Después cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Luego se sentó con las rodillas contra el pecho y comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás.

Los que vinieron del pasado miraban estupefactos la escena. No comprendían lo que pasaba y estaban muy asustados.

-Es mi culpa. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera sugerido el cambio... Si no hubiese ido detrás de él... Todo es mi culpa. Estaría mejor muerto.

Remus intentó acercarse a Sirius pero una barrera invisible no se lo permitía. Harry también lo intentó con el mismo resultado.

James se acercó y tocó la barrera con la mano y pudo pasar.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a Sirius pero éste no reaccionaba. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sirius lo que sea que haya pasado no es tu culpa. Sé que tú cuidarías a mi hijo como si fuera el tuyo propio. Sólo me alteré por cómo le trataban esas personas. Pero sé que no estuviste con Harry por algo demasiado malo que no podías controlar.

Sirius lloró con más fuerza.

Remus, Canuto, Lunático y Harry consiguieron traspasar la barrera y abrazaron a Sirius.

-Todo se resolverá en el tercer libro padrino. Sé que todavía faltan unos días para eso pero... Todo irá bien.

Remus acarició el pelo de Sirius con ternura.

-Cuando leamos el tercer libro yo juzgaré si ha sido tu culpa. -Dijo James.

Los merodeadores siguieron hablando un rato más intentando calmar a Sirius. Cuando se calmó y todos volvieron a sus sitios, la profesora de transformaciones continuó con la lectura con los ojos húmedos.

La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.

-¿Cuando comemos? -Preguntó Sirius.

Después del siguiente capítulo. -Dijo Dumbledore.

Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.

Hagrid le guiñó el ojo a Harry discretamente y el chico sonrió.

Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.

-Harry eso es horrible. -Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.

-Técnicamente no sería robar porque son tuyas. -Comentó Alice.

-¿La casa estaba llena de cartas? -Preguntó Colin.

Harry negó.

Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?

Lily se abrazó a James escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba muy asustada. Esperaba que su niño estuviera bien.

Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...

-¡Hazlo Harry! ¡Despierta a esa mini morsa! -Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

Tres... dos... uno...

BUM.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó James con la voz entrecortada.

Harry sonrió para tranquilizar a sus padres.

Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Canuto.

-El capítulo ha terminado. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Quién quiere leer? -Preguntó el director.

-Yo lo haré. -Dijo kingsley.

La animaga hizo levitar el libro hasta las manos del auror que comenzó a leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenece Rowlin.

Yo solo juego con ellos.

Antes de que continuaran la lectura, la conocida luz naranja volvió a aparecer.

De ella salieron dos jóvenes de unos veinte años.

Eran altos, musculosos, con el pelo rojizo castaño y ojos azules.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -Preguntó Fred.

Los chicos no respondieron. Miraban a los gemelos Weasley con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Cuestionó Fred.

-Es impresionante verlos así. ¿Verdad hermano?

-Tienes razón. Pero me alegro de que nos dejaran venir en primer lugar.

-¿Podemos saber quienes sois ya, o tenemos que esperar? -Volvió a preguntar Fred.

-Por supuesto.

-Somos del futuro. Lo que llamamos la tercera generación.

-Yo me llamo George Liam.

-Y yo soy Jonah Lee.

-Sois hijos de Fred. ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso George?

-Verás mamá hace unos años, Fred y yo decidimos que si teníamos hijos, yo le llamaría Fred y él llamaría a uno de los suyos George.

-¿He acertado a que sí?

-Estás en lo correcto tío George.

-Los gemelos Weasley chocaron los cinco.

-¿Quién es vuestra madre? -Preguntó Lee.

Los chicos se echaron a reír.

-Liam me debes cinco galeones. Te dije que lo preguntaría.

El mencionado sacó el dinero y se lo dio a su hermano.

-Da igual. De todas formas tarde o temprano lo recuperaré...

-¿No tenéis madre verdad? -Cuestionó George.

-Hoy estás acertando mucho tío.

-¿Entonces tenéis dos padres?

-Sí abuela. Tenemos dos padres.

-¿Y quién es el otro padre?

-¿No os viene algún nombre a la cabeza?

-Sí papá. Deja de mirarle así. Ya sabes que es nuestro otro padre.

Fred y George sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Bueno vamos a decirlo ya que hay mucho que leer aún.

-Nuestro apellido es Weasley Jordan.

Lee se desmayó de la impresión.

Después de que Alicia lo reanimara, sonrió.

-¿Váis a besaros o tenemos que esperar hasta Navidad? -Preguntó Fabian.

Fred se levantó, se acercó a Lee y ambos se besaron.

-¡Ya era hora! -Exclamaron casi todos los Gryffindor.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Por supuesto Lee.

Y volvieron a besarse.

-oye papá. No queremos nacer antes de tiempo.

Los jóvenes se separaron sonrojados y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Tenemos veinte años y fuimos Gryffindors.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió.

-no fuimos prefectos ni mucho menos premios asnales.

-Sería una averración.

-Somos los nuevos gemelos Weasley.

-Jugamos al quidditch como golpeadores.

-¡Así se hace hijos / sobrinos! -Gritaron Fred y George muy contentos.

-Traemos a los profesores de cabeza.

-Tenemos a Filch horrorizado.

La profesora McGonagall se estaba planteando muy seriamente juvilarse.

-Los padrinos de Jonah son oliver Wood y tía Ginny.

Los mencionados les dieron las gracias a los padres.

-Los padrinos de Liam son tío Charlie y Alicia Spinnet.

Éstos también le dieron las gracias a Fred y a Lee que se besaban emocionados.

-Ahora trabajamos en Sortilegios Weasley que es todo un éxito en el mundo mágico.

-¿Has oído eso Gred?

-Sí Feorge. Claro que lo he oído.

-A mí me llaman Liam para no confundirme con el tío George.

-Sois los hijos que todo padre desearía tener. -Dijo Fred.

Los chicos se acercaron y abrazaron a sus padres.

Decidieron no decirles que Fred había muerto. Preferían que se enteraran cuando se leyera el último libro y disfrutar de su padre sin que estuviera recordando que se moriría.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y en silencio, kingsley habló.

-El capítulo se llama: el guardián de las llaves. Y comenzó a leer.

Capítulo 4 El guardián de las llaves

BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.

-Al final si se despertó. -Comentó Jonah.

—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.

-¿El cañón? Sí que es idiota. -Dijo Fred.

Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.

-¿Un rifle? ¿Pero ese hombre es tonto o qué?

-Pelirroja ¿no hemos pasado ese punto hace mucho? Pues claro que es tonto. -Comentó Canuto.

-¿Qué es eso? -Cuestionó Daphne.

-Un rifle es un arma que utilizan los muggles para matar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!

Hubo una pausa. Luego...

¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!

La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.

-Es Hagrid. -Dijo Canuto.

-No lo creo.

-¿Quieres apostar conmigo pelirroja?

-De acuerdo. Cinco galeones a que no es Hagrid.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces...Trato hecho.

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y prestaron atención a la lectura.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.

-¡He acertado Evans.

La chica gruñó pero le dio el dinero.

El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.

—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.

-Una entrada genial hagrid.

El mencionado se ruborizó.

-Gracias James.

—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.

-¡Así se hace! -Gritaron los tres pares de gemelos.

Hagrid estaba tan sonrojado como el pelo de los Weasley.

Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.

-¿Pudo taparlos a los dos? -Cuestionó Sirius.

-Claro que no padrino. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar esas cosas?

-Tienes razón ahijado. No sé como se me ha podido ocurrir.

Los que no sabían la verdad sobre Sirius Black, estaban impresionados de que Harry hablara con él con tanta familiaridad y confiara en él.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.

Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.

—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me decía eso.

-Y ahora no paran de decírtelo. -Comentó Ron.

-(También es arrogante como su padre) -Pensó Snape.

-Tiene la compasión y el buen corazón de Lily. -Dijo Sirius.

-Y no le gusta que le presten atención. -Comentó Remus.

-Al contrario que a mí. -Aportó James.

Severus no creía nada de eso. Esos Potter eran iguales los dos. Él lo tenía muy claro. Aunque les haría una visita privada a esos Dursley. Al fin y al cabo, era hijo de Lily y ningún niño merecía que le maltrataran por muy hijo de Potter que fuera.

Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.

—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.

-Muy bien hecho Rubeus.

-Gracias director.

Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.

-Yo le aplastaré como si fuera un ratón. -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sádica.

—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.

-Gracias Hagrid. -Expresó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

James asintió estando de acuerdo con ella y abrazó a su novia para confortarla.

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser verde? -Se quejó Canuto. ¿No podía ser rojo?

-Hace juego con el color de sus ojos. -Dijo Ginny ruborizándose en el acto.

Éste agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:

-Gracias Hagrid.

-No hay de que Harry.

—¿Quién es usted?

-Eso ha sido de mala educación.

-Lo siento mamá.

-Ahora tendrás a alguien que te regañará por las cosas que hagas mal.

-Ron no me lo recuerdes. Con estos libros, vamos a estar castigados de por vida.

-Cierto.

-¿Qué estáis susurrando?

-No es nada tío Gideon.

El gigante rió entre dientes.

—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry

-¡Encantado de conocerte! -Exclamaron James y Canuto.

—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.

-Nunca cambies amigo. -Le dijo Lunático.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.

-Debías estar muriéndote de frío. -Dijo Molly consternada.

Y lanzó más maldiciones a los muñecos Dursley.

El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago.

-¿Hagrid!

-Lo lamento profesora mcGonagall.

Antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:

-No le des nada. -Dijo Liam enfadado.

-No se lo merece. -Secundó Jonah.

Hagrid solo sonrió.

—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.

-Como si fuera a envenenarle. -Murmuró Seamus.

El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.

—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.

-Hagrid, eres uno de los nuestros. -Dijo Canuto.

-Te haremos merodeador honorario. -Secundó James.

-Pensaremos un nombre para ti. -Aportó Lunático.

Hagrid sonrió encantado.

-¿Qué os parece Danger? -Cuestionó Remus.

-Me gusta. -Dijo Hagrid.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es un nombre que indica peligro, aunque sabemos que no lo es en absoluto. -Comentó Sirius.

-Él hace lo mismo con sus animales. Cuanto más peligrosos son, más tierno es el nombre y alrebés. -Secundó Remus.

-Danger entonces. -Declamaron los merodeadores al unísono.

Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.

-¡Malditos Dursley! -Bramó Sirius.

-¡Alerta permanente! -Gritó Moody asustando a la mayoría.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -Dijo la profesora Sproud con una mano en el pecho.

-Porque siempre hay que estar en vigilancia constante. Nunca hay que relajarse. Hay que estar preparado para todo en cualquier momento.

-Ojo loco es genial. -Dijo Jonah.

Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:

—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.

-Es Rubeus Hagrid. Ya te lo ha dicho.

-Piérdete George.

-Soy Fred.

-Eres George.

-Eso no es Justo Harry. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Secreto de merodeador.

El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Llámame Hagrid —contestó—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

-Hagrid se va a llevar un chasco.

-¡Deje de interrumpir a cada frase señor Black!

-Eres cruel conmigo Minie.

Los dos Sirius se abrazaron fingiendo llorar.

-¡Sentaos ya señores Black!

Ambos ovedecieron.

—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry

Hagrid parecía impresionado.

-Supuse que sus tíos le contarían algo sobre él y sobre el mundo mágico.

—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry

-¿Por qué te disculpas cielo?

-Siempre hace lo mismo señora Potter. se disculpa por todo.

-Todavía soy Evans.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento.

-Aunque puedes llamarme Lily. Y tú eres...

-Hermione.

-Encantada de conocerte Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo Lily.

Las dos sonrieron y siguieron prestando atención a la lectura.

—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—.

-Cobardes. -Volvieron a refunfuñar los Gryffindor.

—¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry

—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!

-Se está enfadando. -Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-Esto va a ser bueno. -Aportó Bill.

-¡niños!

-Lo sentimos mamá.

Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.

-Cobardes. -Volvieron a decir los leones.

-¿Siempre váis a estar diciendo eso? -Preguntó Millicent molesta.

-Sí. -Dijo Canuto sonriendo.

La chica Slytherin le miró con odio y se dio la vuelta murmurando algo sobre personas idiotas.

—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?

-Eso no ha sido muy buena idea. -Dijo Ron riendo.

-Harry se lo va a tomar a título personal. -Secundó Hermione.

-¡Callaos ya! ¿Para qué quiero enemigos teniendo amigos como vosotros?

Ellos sonrieron.

Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.

-¿Sacabas buenas notas? -Preguntó Hermione radiante.

-Amigo no te reconozco.

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado topándose de lleno con Canuto y Lunático besándose con pasión, y volvió a sonrojarse.

Canuto le vio y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry apartó la mirada abochornado.

—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.

-No se refería a esas cosas.

-Ahora lo sé papá. Esto ocurrió hace cuatro años.

Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.

—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.

—¿Qué mundo?

-¡El mundo mágico idiota!

-¿Parkinson te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el ridículo? -Preguntó James.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido traidor a la sangre?

-¿Te has mirado a un espejo mujer? Tienes la misma cara de dogo que tu padre. -Contestó él riendo.

La mayoría en la sala rió escandalosamente.

Cuando la sala quedó en silencio, Kingsley continuó leyendo.

—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.

Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble.

Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.

—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.

-Creo que no le va a gustar eso. -Dijo James.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?

—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.

De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz

—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!

-Ese Dursley no está bien de la cabeza. -Opinó Ted Tonks.

Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.

—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?

—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.

—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.

Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.

-Hagrid va a estallar muy pronto. -Dijo Canuto.

-Solo espero que esa morsa no haga aquello que más le cabrea a Hagrid porque si no... -Secundó Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que más le cabrea a Hagrid? -Preguntó Remus como si estuviera dando clase.

La mayoría de los presentes levantó la mano.

-Nadie puede meterse con el director cuando esté Hagrid presente. -Dijo Oliver.

-Correcto señor Wood.

—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.

-zas en toda la boca. -Dijo Dean.

-Rápido y sin anestesia. -Aportó Hermione.

-Directo a la yugular. -Secundó Seamus.

-Igual que una banda de cera depilatoria. Cuanto más rápido, menos doloroso. -Finalizó Lily.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Astoria.

-Son dichos muggles. -Contestó Harry riendo.

Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.

-Cri cri cri. -Dijo Sirius imitando a los grillos.

-Esa es buena padrino.

—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-Un hipogrifo.

-Nunca va a cambiar¿Verdad señor Black?

-Jamás profesora Minnie.

-¡No me llame así!

-Lo siento Minnie.

—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.

-Serás el mejor. -Dijo Lily con dulzura.

Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».

Sacó la carta y leyó:

-¡Por fin! -Gritaron James y Sirius a coro.

-¡Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts! -Vociferaron los bromistas de la sala.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

-Sus títulos ocupan casi más que la carta. -Dijo Charlie.

Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

-¿Tantas preguntass y empiezas por esa? -Preguntó hermione.

—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.

-¿Leíste una carta de Hagrid al rebés?

-No es tan difícil Lee.

-Eres un crac. -Dijo Ron.

Querido señor Dumbledore:

Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.

El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.

Hagrid

Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.

-Claro que eso es normal San Potter.

-¿No aprendes Parkinson?

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Estás muy bien muerto maldito Potter.

Todos miraron a Pansy horrorizados.

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a la chica.

-¡no te atrevas Parkinson! ¡Porque si vuelvo a escuchar que dices algo así de nuevo, no me importará que seas menor de edad! ¡Te hechizaré hasta que pidas clemencia!

Harry no esperó a que su padrino terminara de gritar. Se levantó y lanzó un maleficio hacia la Slytherin.

-¡Basta ya! -Bramó Dumbledore.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios.

-Harry retira el maleficio a la señorita Parkinson por favor.

-No sé el contrahechizo señor.

pansy se estaba hinchando cada vez más y más.

-le tendríamos que hacer eso a uno de los Dursley. -Opinó Lunático.

-Algunos rieron.

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y Pansy volvió a su estado normal.

-Director nos estábamos divirtiendo. -Dijo James apenado.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

Kingsley esperó a que todos guardaran silencio y siguió leyendo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.

—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.

—Él no irá —dijo.

Hagrid gruñó.

—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry

—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.

-Cambiaremos eso. -Dijeron los padres de Harry a coro.

—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!

-Intentar detener la magia es muy peligroso. -Dijo Molly.

—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?

-Carácter Black a la vista. -Dijo James.

—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.

-La prefecta perfecta hacía magia fuera de la escuela. ¡Qué vergüenza! -Dijo Sirius para aligerar el ambiente.

Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!

-Es una verdadera monstruosidad cuando se enfada. Sobre todo cuando se enfada. Su pelo parece que se levanta y se mueve. -Dijo Sirius.

-Es realmente aterrador verlo. -Aportó Canuto.

Esto hizo sonreír un poco a Lily.

Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!

-¡Solo tienes envidia de ella maldita perra! -Gritó Severus sin poder contenerse.

Todos le miraban asombrados. Él lanzó una mirada furiosa y dejaron de mirarle.

Lily le sonrió agradecida.

Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.

-Seguro que sí. -Dijo Lily apenada. ¿Qué te he hecho yo Tuney?

James y Harry la abrazaron para confortarla.

-No te conozco a penas pero sé que tú eres mucho mejor persona que ella mamá.

—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!

-Eso no ha sido buena idea. Harry se va a cabrear muchísimo. -opinó Neville.

Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:

—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijísteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!

-Hagrid también va a enfadarse. -Dijo Charlie.

—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!

-¡Dales su merecido hagrid! -Gritaron Fred y George.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.

-Eso queremos saber todos. -Comentó Gideon.

La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.

—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.

Los muñecos Dursley no habían parado de ser maldecidos desde la intervención de Petunia.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.

—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...

Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.

Todos se echaron hacia delante en sus asientos muy atentos a la lectura.

—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...

—¿Quién?

—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.

-Me parece absurdo. -Opinó James.

-Casi toda la orden del fénix asintió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...

-¿Creéis que lo dirá?

-No lo creo Cornamenta. Nosotros lo hemos intentado y nunca lo ha dicho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Canuto.

-¿Queréis apostar?

-Cinco galeones a que no lo dice. -Dijo Canuto.

-Yo apuesto a que sí lo dirá. -Comentó James.

Los dos se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.

—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.

—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.—

-Qué poca fe tienes en mí padrino. Eso me duele. Dijo dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho.

Canuto le dio los cinco galeones a James.

-Por lo menos mi padre sí confía en mí.

—Hagrid se estremeció—.

No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quientú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.

»Ahora bien, tu madre y tu padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.

-Gracias Hagrid. -Dijo Lily sonrojada.

-Solo he dicho la verdad.

James sonrió con arrogancia y Snape puso mala cara.

-¿Estás estreñido Snape? -Preguntó Canuto divertido.

-¡Cierra la boca Black!

-Esa ha sido Buena amigo.

-Ya sabes Cornamenta que soy genial.

-Vamos a escuchar la lectura. -Dijo lunático.

—¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.

-Nunca me uniría a ese loco. -Dijo James.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. -Secundó Canuto.

la gente le miró incrédula.

—»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...

De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...

»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto...

también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)

Los que habían llegado del pasado comenzaron a llorar.

Molly se abrazó a sus hermanos temblando.

-Lo cambiaremos todo hermanita. -Dijo Fabian.

y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.

Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.

la mayoría se extremeció.

Snape tenía náuseas de solo recordarlo.

Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.

—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...

—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.

-Había olvidado que estaba allí. -Dijo Seamus molesto.

Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.

—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.

-¿Alguna vez te han pegado? -Preguntó James líbido de rabia.

-A veces. -Dijo el chico con la mirada gacha.

-¡Los voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente. -Dijo james en voz baja.

Sirius estaba atónito. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado.

Dumbledore estaba muy pálido, casi verde. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado Harry.

Lanzaron maldiciones a los muñecos y siguieron haciéndolo incluso cuando Kingsley continuó leyendo.

—Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba:

siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...

-¿Cómo puede existir gente así? -Preguntó Alice horrorizada.

-Su propia familia. -Dijo Frank.

-Increíble. -Aportó Andromeda.

Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:

—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...

-Esos Dursley me ponen enfermo. -gruñó hagrid.

Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.

-Cobarde. -Gruñeron los Gryffindor.

—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.

Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?

-No tienes que temer decir el nombre hijo.

-Ya lo sé papá.

-Ahora lo dice siempre que puede. -Dijo Ron exasperado.

—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?

»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo.

-¡Está totalmente muerto! -Dijo el ministro enfadado.

-Debes entrar en razón Cornelius. -Comentó Dumbledore.

—La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.

»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.

Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un

mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?

-no te preocupes Cachorro. Vamos a enseñarte a defenderte. -Dijo James.

—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.

-Ya te he dicho que no eres un mago, que eres un Hipogrifo. -Dijo Canuto.

Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.

—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?

Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?

Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.

—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Con que Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.

Harry gruñó.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó su madre.

-No me gusta llamar la atención.

-(sí claro y ¿qué más? ¿Le pondrá mi nombre a uno de sus hijos y ese hijo será un Slytherin?) -Pensaba Snape malhumorado.

Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...

—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—.

¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.

Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:

Albus Dumbled...

—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.

-Lo ha hecho. Ha insultado a Dumby. -Dijo Sirius horrorizado.

-Ese hombre... es... un inconsciente. -Comentó Remus.

Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.

—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA!

Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.

-¡Danger eres genial! ¡Un digno merodeador! ¡Es justo lo que queríamos hacerle a ese niño gordo y repelente! -EXclamaron los merodeadores muy alegres.

El director sonreía.

-Bien hecho Hagrid. -Dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó George.

-Cerrad la boca que entran moscas. -Dijo hermione a los merodeadores.

-Esos muggles son odiosos. -Dijo McGonagall simplemente.

Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.

—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.

-¡Digno merodeador! -Gritó Sirius.

Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.

—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por

las que quería este trabajo...

-Y para conocerte por supuesto. -Dijo hagrid.

Harry le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.

—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?

-No te lo va a decir. -Dijo Canuto.

-¿Creeis que lo descubrirá?

-No creo Cornamenta. -Dijo Lunático.

—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.

-Siempre cambia de tema cuando no quiere hablar de algo. -Comentó Frank.

Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry

—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.

-Gracias Hagrid. -Expresó Lily.

-No hay de que.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. -Dijo Kingsley.

-¿Quién quiere leer? -Preguntó el director.

-Yo quisiera continuar la lectura. -Comentó Remus.

Kingsley hizo levitar el libro hasta las manos del licántropo mayor.

Nota: ¿Os ha gustado esa idea?

Gracias por leer.

Espero con ganas vuestras opiniones.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de J, K. Rowlin.

Las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: Espero que os guste porque este cap me ha llevado varios días.

Un saludo.

Disfrutad del capi.

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera comenzar a leer, otra vez la luz naranja cubrió la sala.

Al desvanecerse, podía verse a un niño pequeño que miraba asustado a su alrededor.

El infante al ver a toda esa gente, se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a temblar sin parar.

Era un chiquillo muy pequeño, con el pelo negro, unas gafas rotas detrás de las cuales podían verse unos ojos verdes que miraban al suelo sin brillo.

La ropa que llevaba era bastante más grande de lo que debería.

Todos miraban al pequeño muy asombrados.

Ya lo habían reconocido.

Lily intentó acercarse a él, pero el chiquillo retrocedió más asustado aún.

James se acercó muy despacio. Se quedó quieto a cierta distancia y se agachó.

¿Eres Harry verdad?

Le hablaba con un tono bajo y tranquilo. A pesar de que quería matar a esos Dursley por el estado en el que estaba su futuro hijo.

Estaba muy delgado, y si lo que la ropa enorme le dejaba ver era cierto, tenía algunos moratones.

El niño le miró con cautela.

James esperó pacientemente. Lily se situó al lado de su pareja y también se arrodilló.

Finalmente, el niño asintió con su cabecita.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Volvió a preguntar James.

El pequeño se lo pensó y después enseñó tres deditos.

-Tres años. Esos son muchos años. -Dijo James con una sonrisa.

El pequeño seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Te gustan los animales? -Preguntó Canuto desde su sitio.

Quería acercarse, pero decidió que se quedaría ahí. No quería agoviar al pequeño.

El infante levantó un poco la cabeza y asintió a la pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? -Preguntó James.

El pequeño recordó una vez cuando su profesora les estaba enseñando los diferentes animales, vio uno que le gustó mucho. Pero no recordaba su nombre.

Entonces se acordó de un sueño bonito que había tenido en el que había un perro negro muy grande y él estaba sobre su lomo.

Canuto sonrió y cogió un pergamino. Después, hizo una serie de movimientos con su varita y en sus manos tenía un peluche de un perro negro igual a su forma animaga.

El pequeño Harry miraba al joven Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es magia. -Le explicó Lily.

Canuto hizo levitar el animal hasta que quedó delante del niño.

Él miraba el peluche dudoso.

Su tía no le dejaba tocar los juguetes.

James hizo levitar un pergamino y lo transformó en un ciervo de peluche.

Y se lo tendió al niño.

El pequeño al ver ambos peluches abrió mucho los ojos.

Entonces un lobo y un zorro aparecieron también por parte de Lunático y Lily respectivamente.

-Son todos para ti cielo. -Dijo la pelirroja.

El menor miró los muñecos deseando tocarlos pero no se atrevía.

-No pasa nada Harry. Te los regalamos para ti. -Comentó Canuto.

El chiquillo alargó una de sus manitas y acarició el ciervo.

Miró a todo el mundo y al ver que no le regañaban, se atrevió a sujetarlo.

Los demás peluches flotaron hacia él.

Harry abrazó al ciervo contra su pecho y apoyó en él su pequeña barbilla.

-¿Cómo te damaz?

-Me llamo James. Soy tu papá.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mi papá no tá. -Comentó confuso.

-¿Recuerdas como hemos hecho tus muñecos? -Preguntó Lunático.

El niño asintió.

-Pues... gracias a la magia, puedes estar con tu papá, tu mamá y sus amigos.

-¿Mamá? -Preguntó muy asombrado.

Lily sonrió.

-Yo soy tu mamá.

Harry se acercó muy despacito ha sus padres con los muñecos flotando detrás de él.

Miró por la sala y al ver a los muñecos de los Dursley se asustó.

James se dio cuenta y abrazó con suavidad al pequeño que había comenzado a llorar.

Sirius hizo desaparecer los muñecos para que el pequeño no volviera a asustarse.

Harry se había tensado cuando James le envolvió entre sus brazos.

Pero después, disfrutó de la sencsación y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del señor que decía que era su papá.

Colocó al ciervo entre los dos y se quedó allí muy quieto.

No quería moverse por si su papá se enteraba de que era malo y le llevaba de nuevo con tía Petunia.

Lily se acercó y se unió al abrazo.

El niño sonreía feliz.

Tenía un papá y una mamá y también tenía juguetes bonitos.

-Ahora Harry, vamos a hacer algo con esa ropa. -Dijo su padre.

El pequeño asintió.

James hizo un par de hechizos y la camiseta y los pantalones del niño quedaron como nuevos y a su tamaño.

En la camiseta hizo aparecer pelotas de quidditch que se movían.

El infante quedó encantado y no dejó de mirarlas.

Luego James le cogió en sus brazos y se sentó con él en un sofá. Lily se les unnió.

-él es Canuto y él es Lunático.

También están allí pero son más mayores.

Según iba nombrándolos, los señalaba.

-Canuto se llama Sirius y es tu padrino.

Ambos nombrados le sonrieron.

-Y Lunático se llama Remus y... Es tu tío.

Los dos licántropos sonrieron también.

El pequeño Harry les saludaba con la mano.

James se echó hacia atrás.

-Puedes dormir Cachorro.

Al infante se le cerraban los ojitos pero no quería cerrarlos por si al abrirlos, su nueva familia desaparecía.

-Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. -Continuó su padre.

El niño se apoyó en James y sujetó su túnica con uno de sus puños. Después cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en pocos minutos.

-Esos Dursley... ¡Me los voy a cargar! -Espetó Sirius.

-Señor Lupin comience a leer por favor.

Remus asintió al director y empezó el capítulo.

Capítulo 5. El callejón Diagon.

Todos sonrieron.

Aún recordaban la primera vez que fueron al callejón.

-Hey Cornamenta.

James miró a Canuto.

-¿Tú crees que Dumby recuerda la primera vez que fue al callejón?

-¿Y tú crees que en su época existía Diagon?

Ambos rieron imaginándolo.

-¿Qué susurráis vosotros dos? -Inquirió McGonagall.

-Nada profesora. -Dijeron al unísono.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar.

Remus al ver que todos estaban callados, siguió leyendo.

Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.

«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»

Todos apretaron los dientes a la mención de la alacena.

-Malditos Dursley... -Gruñó Sirius.

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado.

-Estúpida Petunia... -Susurró Severus.

Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...

-No fue un sueño Harry. -Comentó Ginny.

-Estás diciéndoselo a un libro. -Dijo Michael Corner.

Ella le sacó el dedo corazón.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.

Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.

-lo dije.

-Nadie te ha contrariado pequeña Weasley.

-¡Cierra el hocico! -Le espetó la pelirroja a Sirius.

-¡Ginebra! Esas no son formas. -Intervino Bill.

-Lo siento señor Black.

Sirius la miró y asintió.

Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.

-Tu primo si que es un gran globo. -Comentó Charlie.

-Y tía Marge también.

Los que sabían lo que quería decir, rieron.

Charlie sonrió a Harry y éste, apartó la mirada un poco ruborizado.

Los gemelos Weasley se dieron cuenta y se miraron cómplices.

Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

El guardabosques sonrió.

—No hagas eso.

Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...

—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.

—¿Qué?

-¿En serio? -Interrogó Gideon.

El semigigante se sonrojó.

—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.

El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo:

manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...

Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.

-Yo quiero un abrigo así. -Dijo lee.

-Yo también. -Siguió Canuto.

—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.

-No sabe cuales son los knuts. -Habló Lily.

-Hey que ahora sí lo sé.

-¿Seguro Potter?

-¿Lo sabes tú Parkinson? ¿O los elfos te hacen toda la compra?

-Claro que lo sé.

-por supuesto que sí. -Tranquilizó el chico.

Blaise intentó aguantar la risa.

-¡Piérdete Potter!

-No gracias. No vaya a ser que me encuentre contigo por error.

-Es un digno merodeador. -Comentó Lunático.

La chica decidió callarse por el momento.

Remus miró la sala, y como nadie dijo nada siguió leyendo.

—¿Knuts?

—Esas pequeñas de bronce.

Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.

-¿Sabes contar?

-Mejor que tú Parkinson.

-No estoy tan segura.

-prefiero no dejarte en ridículo.

Los gryffindors no podían dejar de reír.

Un rato más tarde, Remus siguió con el capítulo.

Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.

Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.

—Mm... ¿Hagrid?

—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.

Algunos rieron con el recuerdo de las botas tan grandes como delfines.

—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.

-¿no habrás creído que te dejaríamos sin nada verdad?

El chico se sonrojó ante las palabras de su madre.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?

James frunció el ceño.

—Pero si su casa fue destruida...

-¿Los magos tanbién tenemos un banco.

-Bill estás hablando con un libro.

-Cállate Charlie.

—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos.

Bill sonrió ante la mención del banco.

Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.

-Tengo hambre.

-Después de este capítulo, comeremos.

-Gracias Dumby. Eres mi héroe.

El director sonrió.

—¿Los magos tienen bancos?

—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.

Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.

-Cachorro no debes dejar caer la comida. Es sagrada.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo con su yo joven.

—¿Gnomos?

—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. -Confirmó Bill.

—Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.

-Si es como James y la pelirroja, tus palabras le habrán dado curiosidad. -Dijo Lunático.

Harry sonrió.

-Es muy curioso. -Intervino Ron.

—Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí.

-Por supuesto. -Confirmó Dumbledore. -Como ya he dicho, a Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida.

El guardabosques lloró de la emoción.

Unos minutos más tarde, el ex profesor de defensa continuó leyendo.

—¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.

Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.

-Me pregunto lo mismo. -Dijo Fabian.

—Volando —dijo Hagrid.

-¿Volando? -Cuestionó James.

—¿Volando?

Padre e hijo sonrieron.

—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.

Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.

Los merodeadores hacían lo mismo.

Hagrid sonreía.

—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?

-¡Hagrid!

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall.

-Harry no dirá nada. -Comentó Sirius.

El joven le sonrió a su padrino.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.

-¿Y como volvió el zoo a casa? -interrogó Liam.

-Ni idea. -Respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.

-Haces preguntas muy extrañas. -Se estremeció Bill.

—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.

-¿Dragones? ¿Cómo que hay dragones?

Charlie estaba que echaba chispas.

-Yo no sé nada. -Dijo Bill.

-Más te vale.

James y Sirius se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Ellos sabían que había un dragón custodiando algunas cámaras.

Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.

-Siempre puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

-Gracias Hagrid. -Dijo el chico.

—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre

—murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.

—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.

-Lleno de corruptos. -Murmuró Sirius.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.

-¿Ese tío? ¡pero si es un inepto! -Se escandalizó James.

-Vas a despertar al pequeño. -Susurró Lunático.

Cornamenta miró a su regazo y meció al pequeño que se removía inquieto.

-¿En serio el ministro le manda lechuzas cada mañana? -interrogó Jonah.

-Nos dijeron que así era. -Secundó Liam.

Dumbledore sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es que sí. -Decidió Lee.

El director sonrió aún más.

—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?

—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.

—¿Por qué?

-Porque los muggles... -Empezó a decir Theodore.

Al ver la mirada de Draco decidió callarse.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Not?

-Nada que sea de tu interés Longottom.

Neville agachó la mirada.

Theodore se sintió culpable pero siguió en silencio.

—¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.

muchos sangre puras asintieron de acuerdo.

En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.

Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es un paquidermo? -Preguntó Astoria.

-Un elefante. -Respondió Dean.

-¿Los muggles tienen elefantes en la calle y eso les parece algo normal? -Se escandalizó Draco.

-Parquímetro. -Aclaró Harry. -No paquidermo.

-Un parquímetro es una máquina en la que pagas para aparcar tu coche. -Comentó Hermione.

-Extraños los muggles. -Murmuró Adrian Pucey.

Astoria se sonrojó.

—¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?

—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?

Charlie gruñó.

—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Charlie se miraron.

El pelirrojo dragonolista miró fijamente a Harry. Éste, muy sonrojado apartó la mirada.

Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente.

—¿Te gustaría tener uno?

—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.

Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde.

Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.

-Nunca había ido a Londres y estaba emocionado.

Lily le sonrió a su hijo con dulzura.

La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Seamus.

-Un nido para una de las criaturas del bosque.

—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.

Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.

Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

-No sé para qué nos dicen de comprar un sombrero si luego no lo utilizamos. -Se quejó una Ravenclaw de tercero.

-A mí me sirvió de mucho. -Habló Harry mirando a Seamus.

El irlandés se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó Lunático.

-Saldrá en el libro. -Rió Dean.

—Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

—Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

Fred y George sonrieron.

-Nosotros las intercambiamos un año. -Rió Canuto.

-Fue bastante divertido. -Secundó James.

-Pobres Ravenclaws. -Intervino Lunático.

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

—El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

—Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

—Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

—Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

—Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

—Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

—Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

—Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

-Algunos autores han cambiado. -Comentó Lily.

-Hey Canuto. -Susurró James.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que Dumby escribía en piedra?

Ambos amigos chocaron los cinco y rieron.

McGonagall les echó una mirada reprobadora.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis susurrando? -Inquirió.

-Nada Minnie. -Contestaron ambos.

-¡Potter y Black!

-Lo sentimos profesora.

Remus siguió leyendo antes de que a Minerva le diera por castigarlos.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

Todos sonrieron acordándose de sus animales.

-Hey Cornamenta.

-Dime Canuto.

-¿Crees que Dumby llevó un dinosaurio como mascota?

Harry que estaba cerca les escuchaba siempre que susurraban y rió con ellos.

-¡Potter y Black!

-Perdón profesora.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-Esa regla es estúpida. -Refunfuñó Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el mini Malfoy. -Comentó Canuto.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Chico, no ha logrado intimidarme Walburga Black, no lo vas a conseguir tú.

Draco se estremeció ante la mención de ésa Black.

Había visto su retrato, y decidió que estaba loca.

-(Bueno mejor que Bellatrix...) -Pensó.

—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.

Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.

Arthur estaba extasiado escuchando cosas muggles.

—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.

Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?

-Sólo de pensarlo se me revuelven las tripas. -Comentó Jonah.

-Pero si ellos no tienen imaginación. -Habló Alice.

Todos los bromistas sintieron un escalofrío.

Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado.

-¿Sin sentido del humor? -Susurró Fred.

-Tranquilo hermano. Nosotros podemos con esto.

Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.

El semigigante miró a Harry con gratitud.

—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.

Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.

-Solo los magos y los muggles autorizados pueden verlo. -Intervino Kingsley.

-¡Alerta permanente!

Casi todos los alumnos y profesores saltaron.

-¿Alastor tienes que hacer eso siempre? -Interrogó Minerva con una mano en el pecho.

-Esto estaba demasiado tranquilo. Nunca se es lo bastante cuidadoso.

Los merodeadores después del susto se estaban riendo junto con los tres pares de gemelos.

Un rato más tarde, Remus continuó la lectura.

Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa.

Esibil se relamió imaginando copitas de jerez.

Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.

-Eres muy observador muchacho. -Alagó Alastor.

-Gra gracias señor Moody.

-Podrías ser un excelente auror. -Intervino Kingsley.

-Es lo que me gustaría ser.

James y Lily fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

Los aurores de la sala sonrieron complacidos.

El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

-Espero que no se te haya ocurrido. -Dijo McGonagall.

—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.

Minerva sonrió levemente disculpándose.

—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?

Lily gruñó disgustada.

Harry hizo lo mismo.

Snape miraba fijamente al chico Potter.

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

El Gryffindor quería darse golpes en la cabeza con algo.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.

James sonreía también.

-A mí me hubiera encantado la atención. -Comentó.

Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.

—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

-Esa es mi tía. -Comentó una Hufflepuff sunrojándose.

—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.

-¡Es Harry Potter! -Se levantó Fabian.

-¿Cómo puede ser? -Le siguió el juego Gideon.

-Estoy tan contento de poder estrechar tu mano... -Intervino Fred.

A medida que hablaban, cogían a Harry de la mano.

-¡Es muy emocionante! -Gritó Canuto.

-¡Harry potter! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! -Exclamó Blaise.

Algunos se sorprendieron pero Harry sonrió cuando Zabini le dio un abrazo.

Los Slytherin le miraron mal pero él no le dio importancia.

Charlie gruñó cuando la serpiente se pegó mucho al cuerpo del Gryffindor.

-Es tan guapo... -Aportó Seamus.

-¡Harry me llamo Lee Jordan! ¿Me recuerdas? Voy a Gryffindor contigo. Soy dos años mayor que tú.

En la sala, no podían parar de reír.

-Solo quiero decirte, que soy totalmente fan tuyo. -Continuó el chico de rastas. -Tengo fotos tuyas y posters.

-Yo te robé una túnica. -intervino Fred.

-Yo cogí prestados unos calzoncillos tuyos. -Secundó George con la mirada perdida.

-Yo froté mi cara contra tu almohada y lo hago todos los días. -Expresó Dean.

Harry reía tanto, que le dolía la tripa.

James miró al niño en sus brazos. No se había despertado con todo el alboroto.

-El pequeño es como tú Cornamenta. No se despierta ni aunque haya una tormenta que rompa las ventanas.

James rió con Sirius.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Remus pudo continuar leyendo.

—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.

-Tienes muy buena memoria. -Alavó su madre.

Harry se ruborizó.

—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!

-¡Se acuerda de mí! -Gritó Fred.

-¡También de mí! -Exclamó George.

-¡De mí no! -Gritó Gideon.

-¡De mí si se acuerda! -Bramó Sirius. -¡También de mi moto!

-¡A mí también me recuerda! -Exclamó Oliver.

-¡También se acuerda de mí! -Exclamó Ron.

-¡Y de mí! -Chilló Blaise.

Después se quedó callado y dijo:

-Espera. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Harry le miró durante un rato.

-Sé quien eres Zabini.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Eres aquel que una vez, cuando nos tocó ser compañeros en transformaciones, convirtió mi libro en un retrete.

Todos rieron.

-Y para colmo, McGonagall no quiso devolverlo a su estado normal y yo no podía.

-Yo tampoco pude. -Secundó Hermione.

-Pasé dos semanas con el libro transformado en un pequeño retrete.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste volverlo a su forma original? -Preguntó liam.

-Zabini lo hizo.

-¿Por qué? -Interrogó Daphne.

-No quiso hacerlo a no ser que...

Harry se sonrojó.

Blaise rió.

-A no ser que... Le diera un beso.

Draco y Theodore le miraron como si fuera un muggle.

-Besa muy bien Potter.

-¡Cállate Zabini!

-Eso no sale en los libros. -Se quejó Jonah.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó Percy.

-Porque antes de mandarlos, los estuvimos leyendo. -Contestó Liam.

-Así que el pequeño Potter tiene secretos... -Comentó Sirius.

-Pero si tú lo sabías padrino.

El animago rió.

-Sigue leyendo por favor. -Pidió Lily.

Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.

Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron y Hermione apretaron los puños.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

-¿Un profesor que tartamudea? -Inquirió James. -No me gusta.

Sus amigos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello.—

-Fue un año espantoso. -Comentó Terry. -No me enteraba de nada.

Casi todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?

-Idiota. -Murmuró Lunático.

Canuto le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

-¿Y por qué dio defensa? -Interrogó Lily.

-Porque no había nadie más para el puesto. -Contestó el director.

Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.

-Menos mal. -Suspiró Lily.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con ella.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.

Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

-Ya casi está. -Se emocionó su madre.

James sonrió.

Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.

-Idiota. -Volvió a murmurar Lunático.

Canuto le besó de nuevo.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza al ver la interacción.

miró a Remus y suspiró.

—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?

—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...

-Una hechicera. Claro. -Susurró Hermione.

—Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?

-Como Mary Poppins. -Comentó una Hufflepuff.

-¿Y eso que dementores es? -Inquirió Pucey.

-Una película muggle. -Contestó Harry.

Algunos sangre puras resoplaron disgustados.

¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry. Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.

Lily agarró la mano de su novio con emoción.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

Todos sonreían.

—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.

Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata -Automáticos Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

-Yo deseaba tener muchos ojos. -Comentó Lily.

-También yo. -Secundó Hermione.

—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.

Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.

Ron gruñó estremeciéndose.

Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».

-ha subido bastante. -Comentó Augusta.

Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».

Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas.

«Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»

-¡Yo la quiero! -Exclamó James.

Harry sonrió para sí.

Algunas tiendas vendían ropa;

otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto.

Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

-Me encanta ir al callejón Diagon. -Suspiró Canuto.

—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.

Bill sonrió y se irguió más en su sitio.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

-¡Una acromántula! -Chilló Gideon.

Ron gritó de la impresión y saltó muy alto debido al susto.

James decidió colocar un hechizo silenciador en torno al pequeño que seguía en sus brazos para que no se despertara.

-No hay ninguna acromántula. -Comentó Gideon. -Solo estaba hablando con el libro.

Ron se tranquilizó.

Molly fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.

Alastor estaba contento con la capacidad de observación del muchacho.

Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

A la vez que Remus leía estas palabras, Bill las recitaba con él.

—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.

-No se me ocurriría. -Dijo Harry con un escalofrío.

Liam y Jonah se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.

—¿Tiene su llave, señor?

—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.

Canuto y Sirius se relamieron ante la mención de las galletas de perro.

-Eso no le va a hacer ninguna gracia al gnomo. -Comentó Bill.

Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.

—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden.

—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.

-Eso va a suscitar más la curiosidad del Cachorro. -Expresó Sirius.

Harry se ruborizó.

El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!

Griphook era otro gnomo.

-Ah no era obvio. -Comentó Pansy.

-¿Te quieres callar? -Espetó Parvati.

Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.

-Lo dije. -Comentó Sirius.

-Nadie te lo ha revatido. -Habló Lily.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.

-Me encantan esos carritos. -Comentó James.

-¿Recuerdas que todos los años papá Charlus aunque no necesitara sacar dinero, nos llevaba al banco varias veces para montar en los carros? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Solo sacaba unos cuantos sickles. -Comentó James divertido.

-A mamá Dorea la volvía loca. -Intervino Canuto.

-A mí también me gusta subir en los carros. -Expresó Harry.

-A la pelirroja no le gustan. -Comentó Canuto.

-Son horribles.

-Canuto y Lunático se dieron su primer beso en uno de esos.

-Cállate Cornamenta. -Se ruborizó Lunático.

-Bueno chocaron sus bocas por un giro y... Tu padrino decidió que ése era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera y siguió besándolo un rato más.

-papá Charlus rió tanto, que casi se cae del carro. -Recordó Canuto.

-El gnomo me miró mal. -Expresó Sirius.

-Y cuando acabó el beso, Canuto sonrió como si nada. -Comentó James.

-Y cuando bajamos, me besó de nuevo. -Aportó Lunático.

Remus decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-¿Así fue cómo comenzásteis a salir? -Cuestionó Frank.

Canuto asintió.

Un rato más tarde, Remus siguió leyendo.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos.

Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.

-¿Recordaste tantos giros? -Se sorprendió James.

-Cornamenta se mareó intentando acordarse. -Rió Remus.

-Eres cruel Lupin. -Dijo James.

El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.

Charlie volvió a apretar los puños.

Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?

-Las estalagmitas se sitúan en el suelo y las estalactitas en el techo. -Contestó Hermione.

—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.

-Me gusta más la explicación de Hagrid. -Dijo George.

La gryffindor frunció el ceño.

Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.

Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.

-Y esa es solo una cámara. La que dejaron tus padres para el colegio. Cuando seas mayor de edad, recibirás todas las propiedades y todas las cámaras. -Comentó Sirius.

Harry se sorprendió.

—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.

-Esos malditos... -gruñó James entre dientes.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.

—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.

-gracias Hagrid por todo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Lily. Lo hice con todo mi corazón.

la pelirroja le sonrió.

—Se volvió hacia Griphook—.

Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

-No deberías haber dicho eso. -Se quejó Neville.

-Una sola velocidad. -Aportó Frank.

Ambos Longbottom estaban un poco pálidos.

—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.

-Y además, van aún más rápido. -Rió James.

Lily gruñó.

-Me acuerdo cuando Reg y yo íbamos de pequeños en los carros y pedíamos que fuesen más despacio para que el carrito fuera aún más rápido. -Contó Canuto.

Los ojos de ambos Sirius estaban tristes.

Uno porque sabía que su hermano había muerto, y el otro porque aunque le insultara por los pasillos, aún le seguía queriendo.

-Por cierto: ¿Dónde está Reggie?

-Muerto. -Contestó Snape.

-¿No podrías haber tenido algo más de tacto Quejicus? -Espetó Sirius.

Canuto se echó a llorar en el pecho de Lunático.

-¿Co cómo murió?

-No se sabe. -Respondió Snape.

Canuto le hizo una seña a Remus para que continuara leyendo.

El licántropo mayor ovedeció.

Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.

-Tienes que tener cuidado Harry. No vayas a caerte.

-Sí mamá.

La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.

—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.

-¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprobarán que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? -Preguntó James.

-Eso es algo que no quiero saber. -Se estremeció Lily.

—¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.

Cornamenta y Harry chocaron los cinco.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -Se horrorizó Alice.

—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Nunca debes preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a un gnomo. Si no, mira lo que pasa. -Comentó Bill.

Muchos tragaron saliva.

Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

-¿Qué había? -preguntó Hanna.

-la piedra filosofal. -Contestó Terry.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? -Cuestionó Cho.

-Porque el libro se llama Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. -Contestó él.

-¿Se trata de eso? -Le preguntó Justin a Harry.

El chico asintió.

Terry sonrió victorioso.

-Debería haber apostado algo. -Refunfuñó el ravenclaw.

—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.

-Definitivamente, odio esos trastos. -Gruñó el semigigante.

-A mí me encantan -Expresaron Fred y George.

-¿Ah que vosotros también habéis subido? Creía que no teníais una cámara. Como sois pobres...

-¿Tan vacía está tu vida que tienes que meterte en la de los demás para sentir algo emocionante? -preguntó Tonks.

-Cállate Pansy. -Susurró Theo.

-No tengo Por qué callarme.

-Sí debes. Porque estás haciendo el ridículo. -Amonestó Adrian.

La chica apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.

-Eso ni lo dudes. -Gruñó Lily aún muy enfadada con su hermana.

—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.

-¿Te fuiste al caldero chorreante? -Inquirió McGonagall.

-No es lo que parece profesora. -Justificó Harry.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo.

—Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso cariño.

-Pelirroja...

-¡Cierra el pico Sirius!

-Es peor de lo que recordaba. -Susurró el animago.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

Harry miró a Draco.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

-Soy el primero en salir. -Murmuró Draco.

Sus amigos le miraron.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—.

-¿No se supone que la varita elige al mago? -preguntó Seamus.

-Yo no arrastro las palabras San Potter.

-¿Así que eres tú? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Ya me parecía familiar esa descripción. -Comentó James.

—Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-No hice nada señor Snape.

-Más le vale.

-Intimida como profesor. -Dijo James en voz baja.

Canuto asintió con la cara aún en el pecho de Lunático.

-pero mejor que no se entere. No vaya a ser que se le suba a la cabeza. -Comentó el joven lobo.

-Ya tiene bastante grasa en el pelo como para que le añadamos algo más. -Secundó Canuto entre hipidos.

Su novio le abrazó más fuerte.

Harry recordaba a Dudley

-¡Ni se te ocurra compararme con ese gordo Potter!

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es muggle? -Interrogó Kingsley.

-no. porque él es peor que yo.

El auror dio la respuesta como válida.

-Y porque es muggle. -Susurró.

-¿Decías algo Malfoy?

-Nada.

Alastor frunció el ceño sin creerle.

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.

-Y ahora que lo sé, no me gusta nada.

-Harry no me lo recuerdes por favor. -Se lamentó James.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta el quidditch? -Se escandalizó Oliver.

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo.

-porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día te guste.

Fred y George se reían ante la cara de horror que tenían Wood y el padre de Harry

.—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

-Como juega tan bien... -Murmuró Katie.

Alicia sonrió.

—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí.

Sirius resopló.

—¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

Los tejones miraron mal al rubio incluida la profesora de herbología.

—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

La profesora de transformaciones le pidió perdón con la mirada.

Hagrid le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

Casi todo el mundo fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

-Vaya racha llevas. -Susurró Blaise riendo.

Malfoy le miró mal.

—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.

-El sentimiento es mutuo potter.

-Me parece bien.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

-¿Eres un poco grosero no te parece? -Cuestionó Filius.

El Slytherin no contestó.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

-¡Así se habla Cachorro! -Vitoreó Sirius.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

James y Lily fruncieron el ceño disgustados.

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-Sólo repite lo que le han enseñado. -Suspiró James intentando calmarse.

Draco se incomodó ante todas las miradas que le echaban.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

-Por fin. -Suspiró Draco para sí.

Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).

-Ese es mi favorito. -Comentó Lily.

Harry sonrió.

-El mío también.

Ambos se abrazaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.

-Esos frascos son los favoritos de tu abuela Dorea. Le encanta escribir con ellos. -Sonrió James.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:

—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?

-El peor deporte de la historia. -Se autorrespondió.

-Deberías lavarte la boca antes de hablar del quidditch. -Gruñó Oliver.

Harry resopló.

—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!

-Para lo que me gusta... -Dijo mirando al ex capitán de su equipo.

Oliver gruñó.

A Harry le encantaba provocar a Wood. Recordaba una vez que se habían encontrado en el callejón Diagon y el mayor se enfadó tanto, que le besó con furia.

Harry tuvo su primera vez con él.

Después, Oliver se arrepintió porque no había sido justo para el menor.

Pero Harry le dijo que le había gustado y quedaron un par de veces más.

Nadie lo sabía escepto Fred, George y Lee.

Sus amigos creían que era un mojigato que sólo se había besado con Cho pero la verdad... es que había tenido varios encuentros...

Bueno... Ahora sabían que había besado a Zabini.

Harry volvió de sus pensamientos y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

por algún motivo, sabía que "Sus encuentros" no saldrían en los libros.

—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...

-Eso no son más que gilipolleces. -Gruñó Canuto.

Aún estaba abrazado a Lunático y se le notaba que seguía llorando.

—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!

Lily le sonrió al semigigante.

—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?

-El peor deporte del mundo. -Comentó Hermione.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con ella.

Después pensó, que cuando su padre descubriera la verdad, debería lanzarse varios fregotegos en la boca por haber osado decir esas palabras en contra de su deporte favorito.

—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.

-No es difícil. -Dijeron James y Oliver a la vez.

Remus siguió leyendo antes de que les diera por contar todo el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"

—¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?

-Postres. -Dijo Gideon.

—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...

-¡Hagrid! -Exclamaron los de esa casa.

-lo que iba a decir, es que todos dicen que es la casa de los inútiles, pero sé que no es así.

Los tejones dejaron de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.

-¡Potter!

-Lo siento Tonks.

La metamorfomaga siguió mirándole mal un rato más.

—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.

-Hay Slytherin buenos. -Comentó Sirius mirando a su prima.

Andromeda le sonrió.

-Y también hay gryffindors odiosos. -Gruñó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el tercer libro lo sabrás Cornamenta. -Contestó Remus.

-¿Por cierto dónde está Peter? -Preguntó James.

-No lo sé. -Mintió Sirius.

-No entiendo por qué no ha venido con nosotros. -Comentó Lunático.

-A saber. -Volvió a mentir Sirius.

Remus siguió leyendo.—¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?

—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.

Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros.

-Que le den morcillas a esa morsa. -Expresó Fabian.

-Morcillas no. Que si no engorda aún más. -Dijo Neville.

Muchos rieron.

Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

-Te enseñaremos muchos hechizos. -Sonrió James.

Lily decidió no decir nada.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley

-¡Bien dicho Cachorro! -Bramó Canuto.

había levantado brevemente la cara del pecho de su novio, y algunos pudieron ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara húmeda. Aún seguía llorando.

—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.

-Molestar a Dudley debería considerarse una circunstancia especial. -Comentó Charlie.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).

Snape se sorprendió de que a Potter le gustara el tema de pociones.

-¿Te gustan las pociones? -Preguntó Lily.

-Me gustaban.

-¿Y eso?

El chico no contestó.

Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry

—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No tienes que...

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los gatos. No me gustan. -Comentó Sirius.

-Pero si Crookshanks te gusta. -Replicó Hermione.

-Eso es diferente. Es la excepción a la regla.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.

Es preciosa seguro. -Dijo Lily.

-Es maravillosa. -Comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.

Ron gruñó ante la mención de ese idiota.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.

Todos sonrieron al acordarse de cómo fue al encontrar sus varitas.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.

-Y todos. En especial los hijos de muggles. -Comentó Justin.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».

-Hey Canuto.

El mencionado levantó un poco la cabeza para escuchar a James.

-¿Crees que cuando Dumby tuvo que elegir su varita... Existía Ollivander?

El joven Sirius rió con lágrimas en los ojos debido al llanto.

James colocó una mano en su hombro apoyándolo.

Canuto volvió a esconder la cara en el pecho de Lunático que ya tenía la ropa llena de lágrimas y algunos mocos.

Sirius no habría dejado que le vieran así, pero se trataba de su hermano y era demasiado doloroso.

En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

-De eso se trata. -Comentó el director.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Lily sonrió acariciando su varita.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

-Pienso igual. -Intervino Astoria.

Algunos le fruncieron el ceño pero ella no le dio importancia.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.

James también acarició su varita.

-El señor Ollivander tiene muy buena memoria. -Comentó luna.

-Recuerda todas y cada una de las varitas que ha vendido. -Contestó Terry.

Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.

-No entiende de espacio personal. -Se quejó Padma.

Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

Lily gruñó disgustada.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.

—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.

—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

-Se toma muy en serio cuando parten una varita. -Comentó el director.

—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.

—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.

El semigigante se ruborizó por tener la atención de todo el mundo.

—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

Ahora, también sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

-Esa cinta no me gusta. -Se quejó liam.

-Me midió la... -Intervino Jonah.

-¿la qué? -Preguntó una niña de primero.

Muchos se atragantaron con su propia saliva.

-Me midió en la entrepierna.

La chica que había preguntado se sonrojó.

Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

Jonah gruñó al acordarse de esa condenada cinta.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

-Todos nos sentimos tontos al hacerlo. -Comentó Lily.

-Bueno... Los hijos de muggles se sienten así. -Expresó Dean.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

-Cuantas más pruebas, más le gusta. -Dijo Dumbledore.

-Tuve que probar veintisiete varitas. -Refunfuñó Harry.

-Regulus probó veintisiete también. -Sollozó Canuto.

El joven licántropo le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo probé cuatro. -Intervino Lily.

-Yo tuve que probar doce. -Expresó Remus.

-Creo que mi varita fue la décima que cogí. -Comentó James.

-Yo lo intenté con catorce varitas. -Aportó Sirius.

-Yo probé diecisiete. -Sonrió Blaise.

Muchos dijeron cuántas varitas habían probado y media hora después, Remus pudo continuar la lectura.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

Todos aplaudieron.

Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

-¿Qué es tan curioso? -Preguntaron James y Lily.

Harry sonrió.

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

-¿La varita de Harry es la hermana de la de Voldie? -preguntó James.

El chico asintió.

-Bueno... Tal vez, le dé alguna ventaja si tienen que batirse en duelo. -Comentó Sirius.

-¿Por el priori incamtatem? -Interrogó Lily.

El animago asintió.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

-Le gusta la grandeza de la magia. No el mal que ha causado. -Aclaró el director.

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

-A mí tampoco me entusiasma. -Se quejó Ginny.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con

una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.

-Suelo distraerme a veces. -Dijo el chico sonrojado.

—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.

Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.

Lily y James le sonrieron al semigigante.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.

—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis

padres murieron.

-Aprendes rápido. Sobre todo en defensa. -Se interrumpió Remus.

Harry le sonrió cohibido.

Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.

Muchos le sonrieron al semigigante.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.

—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.

-Más vale que no le hagan nada que si no... -Gruñó James.

El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.

-Hagrid no le has dicho cómo llegar al andén. -Comentó Charlie.

El guardabosques se disculpó con la mirada.

-No pasa nada. Así, pude conocer a algunas personas.

Los Weasley sonrieron.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo.

-Pues vamos a comer. -Dijo el director.

Los sofás se transformaron en sillas y mesas, y la comida apareció en ellas cuando Dumbledore dio dos palmadas.

James retiró el hechizo silenciador de alrededor del pequeño Harry y se dispuso a despertarle.


	7. Chapter 7

*-x-*

James había conseguido despertar al pequeño que no quería separarse de sus brazos.

Había intendado hacer que Lily lo cogiera, pero el pequeño se había sujetado a su túnica como una pulga al pelo de Canuto.

Así que él le había ayudado a comer.

Canuto y Lunático se habían acercado a saludar al chiquillo y éste les había mirado con desconfianza durante un rato hasta que empezaron a sacar luces de colores de sus varitas y el pequeño Harry se había quedado embelesado mirándolas.

Cuando todos se sintieron satisfechos, Dumbledore transformó las mesas en cómodos sillones.

Andrómeda quería leer, así que convocó el libro y cuando lo tuvo entre las manos, lo abrió por el capítulo correspondiente.

El pequeño Harry estaba jugando con sus peluches nuevos en silencio.

De vez en cuando, soltaba risitas que hacían reír a James.

*-x-*

Capítulo 6. El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

*-x-*

Todos sonrieron al acordarse de su primer viaje en tren.

Canuto seguía consternado por la muerte de su hermano, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando volviera a su tiempo, arreglaría las cosas con él costara lo que costara.

-Hey Canuto. -Dijo James.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que Dumby tubo que ir en un burro al colegio?

Ambos soltaron risas sofocadas.

La profesora de transformaciones les lanzó una de sus típicas miradas severas.

*-x-*

El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.

*-x-*

-Parece el paraíso. -Comentó Angelina.

*-x-*

En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía.

*-x-*

-Prefiero eso. -Dijo Lily aún furiosa con su hermana.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

*-x-*

Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.

*-x-*

-Algo de razón tiene. -Intervino Seamus.

*-x-*

Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia.

*-x-*

-Oye Cornamenta.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?

-Seguro que Dumby no tuvo que estudiar historia de la magia.

-Claro que no. Con lo mayor que es… -Dijo James.

A Harry le entró la risa floja y no podía parar de reír.

-¡Señor Potter!

James y Harry miraron a la profesora McGonnagall.

Ella solo les miró con los labios apretados en una línea muy fina.

*-x-*

Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes.

*-x-*

-Lo hemos perdido. -Dijo James dramáticamente.

-No le gusta el quidditch, los libros le parecen interesantes, ¿Qué será los siguiente? ¿Que el sombrero quiera mandarlo a Slytherin? -Inquirió Canuto fingiendo horrorizarse.

Las serpientes le miraron mal.

*-x-*

Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.

*-x-*

-Debería haber entrado. -Gruñó Lunático.

-Esa estúpida jirafa… -Refunfuñó Charlie.

*-x-*

Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.

*-x-*

-Yo hacía eso también. -Dijeron Sirius y Canuto al unísono.

-Sigo pensando que cada vez que habláis a la vez, es perturbador. -Intervino Lily.

-No exageres pelirroja. -Dijeron ambos perros.

*-x-*

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.

*-x-*

-Eso te pasa por ser un cerdo desagradable. -Espetó Lunático.

*-x-*

—Hum… ¿Tío Vernon?

Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

*-x-*

-Qué grosero. -Se quejó Alice.

*-x-*

—Hum… necesito estar mañana en King Cross para… para ir a Hogwarts.

Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.

*-x-*

-Harry. No sabía que además de hablar parsel, hablaras también morsa. -Dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento padrino. Se me olvidó comentártelo.

*-x-*

—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?

Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.

—Muchas gracias.

*-x-*

-Yo en vez de las gracias, le habría lanzado una maldición para que le salieran pústulas en sus partes íntimas. -Dijo Liam.

*-x-*

Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.

—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?

*-x-*

-Si eso es un chiste, yo soy rubio Malfoy. -Intervino Fred con un escalofrío.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi color de pelo Weasley?

-Nada. -Dijo Pansy coqueta.

*-x-*

Harry no contestó nada.

—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?

*-x-*

-En donde a ti no te importa. Calle: Cierra la boca. número: invécil. -Espetó Lily.

*-x-*

—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

*-x-*

-Mi hermana sabe como entrar en el andén. Me ha acompañado varias veces.

Harry se sorprendió.

*-x-*

—¿Andén qué?

—Nueve y tres cuartos.

—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

*-x-*

-¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú! ¡Paquidermmo deforme! -Bramó Sirius.

El pequeño Harry miraba con curiosidad a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Algo llamó su atención y quiso ir a mirar.

Se removió en los brazos de su padre hasta que le soltó, y el chico fue caminando hasta donde estaban sentadas la mayoría de las serpientes.

James no se fiaba de que su hijo estuviera allí.

El pequeño se acercó a uno de los chicos que le miraba como si fuera algo peligroso.

-Piente! -Dijo el pequeño señalando el escudo de la túnica.

-Sí. Es una serpiente. -Contestó el Slytherin.

El niño se acercó y puso la mano encima de la del mayor.

Las contempló juntas como si fuera algo sumamente interesante.

El infante tocó con uno de sus deditos la mano del chico.

-A lo mejor le ha llamado la atención tu color de piel en contraste con la suya. -Intervino Theo contestando a la pregunta silenciosa de Blaise.

-¿Cololes? -Preguntó el pequeño señalando la varita de Zabini.

El joven miró a sus amigos en busca de ayuda.

Finalmente, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer luces verdes y plateadas.

El infante aplaudió e intentó coger las luces.

Zabini sonrió y cogió un pergamino arrugado.

Con un par de pases de varita, tenía una serpiente de peluche verde y plateada.

La hechizó para que levitara alrededor del pequeño como los otros peluches que tenía.

-Te la regalo.

Muchos miraron a Blaise con enfado.

El pequeño, se atrevió a tocar el peluche y al ver que no le regañaban, lo cogió.

Harry mayor, miraba con estupefacción la escena.

Blaise Zabini le acababa de regalar algo a un futuro Gryffindor.

El infante le dio un tímido abrazo al Slytherin, el cual correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Fenómeno. -Espetó Pansy.

El pequeño se quedó paralizado entre Theodore y Blaise.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Muchos miraron a la chica como si fuera un animal extraño.

El pequeño salió corriendo y se sentó en un rincón abrazándose las piernecitas.

James se acercó a él con rapidez.

-Ven Cachorro.

El niño se encogió aún más.

Varios hechizos le dieron a Parkinson.

Ella se sorprendió porque algunos provenían de miembros de su propia casa.

Blaise se levantó y se acercó dudoso a James furioso Potter.

Cornamenta iba a gritarle algo, pero no lo hizo.

-Hey Harry. ¿Quieres volar? -Inquirió el Slytherin.

El pequeño tardó un rato en contestar.

-No soy u pajadito.

-Vamos Harry. Verás que divertido.

Blaise cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos y le dieron ganas de vomitar al comprobar lo poco que pesaba.

-¿Listo?

El chiquillo asintió.

Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Zabini, el niño estaba levitando.

-¡Theo! -Dijo el joven.

Y después, lanzó con suavidad al pequeño a través de la sala hasta los brazos de un asustado Nott.

-¡Boot! -Gritó Theodore.

Y el pequeño fue lanzado hasta las manos preparadas de Terry Boot.

El niño reía como loco, y los jóvenes se lo iban pasando de unos a otros.

Dumbledore comprovaba que nadie le hiciera daño.

-¡Thomas!

-¡Wood!

-¡Harry!

-¡Sirius!

-¡Yo joven!

-¡Cornamenta!

-¡Lily!

-¡Remus joven!

-¡Yo mayor!

-¡Finnigan!

Seamus hizo que el chiquillo diera varias vueltas antes de lanzárselo a otra persona.

-¡Jordan!

-¡Fred!

-¡George!

-¡Charlie!

-¡Señor Potter!

El pequeño acabó en los brazos de James algo cansado.

Cornamenta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al Slytherin.

Blaise le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño, y se sentó en su sitio.

James hizo lo mismo.

Minutos más tarde, Andrómeda retomó la lectura con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

—Eso dice mi billete.

—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera.

*-x-*

-Tú si que estás loco. -Comentó Neville.

*-x-*

Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.

—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.

*-x-*

-El único tono que voy a mantener con ellos, va a ser el peor que hayan podido escuchar jamás. -Espetó Sirius.

-Temperamento Black al acecho… -Comentó James.

*-x-*

—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.

*-x-*

-¿Dejaron a su hijo con una cola de cerdo durante un mes? -Se escandalizó Lily.

Harry asintió.

-Qué poca vergüenza. -Dijo Augusta.

*-x-*

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir.

*-x-*

-Yo me levanté a las cuatro y media. -Dijo Lily.

-Yo no dormí nada. -Comentó James.

*-x-*

Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.

*-x-*

-Buena elección muchacho. -Gruñó Moody.

El pequeño Harry miró al que había hablado con curiosidad.

Todos creían que se asustaría, pero en lugar de eso, el pequeño le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que emocionó al viejo auror.

*-x-*

Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran.

*-x-*

-Solo estamos leyendo, pero estoy nervioso. -Dijo Dean.

*-x-*

Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.

*-x-*

-Seguro que estaba bastante asustado. -Rió Lunático.

Harry asintió.

*-x-*

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación.

*-x-*

-Qué raro. -Musitó Lily.

-Algo trama. -Apostilló Sirius.

*-x-*

Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.

*-x-*

-Estúpido muggle… -Dijo Blaise entre dientes.

*-x-*

—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez… Tu andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Es que los idiotas como tú, no pueden saber que para entrar, debes atravesar la pared entre ambos andenes. -Espetó Bill.

*-x-*

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.

—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.

*-x-*

-Qué asco me da esa gente. -Dijo Hermione.

-Mi hermana me decepciona.

*-x-*

Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.

*-x-*

-Si le preguntas a un guardia, no sabrá decirte nada. -Comentó James.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -Inquirió Lily.

Los merodeadores se miraron.

-Es que… Cuando íbamos a entrar a tercero, le preguntamos a un guardia. -Dijo Canuto.

Los alborotadores rieron.

*-x-*

Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo.

*-x-*

-Qué antipático. -Se quejó Lavender.

*-x-*

Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo llegaste? -Quiso saber Lily.

El chico sonrió misteriosamente.

*-x-*

Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.

*-x-*

-Mejor no. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber Fred.

-Porque sentirás un gran calambrazo. -Explicó Lunático.

*-x-*

En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.

—… lleno de muggles, por supuesto…

*-x-*

Los Weasley sonrieron.

*-x-*

Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.

*-x-*

-Siento eso de regordeta. -Musitó Harry.

Molly sonrió quitándole importancia.

*-x-*

Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.

*-x-*

Lily le sonrió a la señora Weasley.

*-x-*

Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

*-x-*

Lily miró reprobadora a su futuro hijo pero no dijo nada.

*-x-*

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.

*-x-*

-¿Tantos años y no te lo sabes? -Cuestionó Fabian.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero se lo preguntaba a los niños para asegurarme de que ellos lo supieran.

*-x-*

—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir…?

*-x-*

Ginny se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.

Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.

*-x-*-

-Suerte Potter. -Suspiró James.

*-x-*

—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.

*-x-*

Harry escondió la cara entre las manos.

*-x-*

—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

*-x-*

Los hijos de Fred rieron con fuerza.

-Nosotros también le gastábamos esa broma a nuestra hermanita. -Rió Fabian.

*-x-*

—Lo siento, George, cariño.

—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.

*-x-*

Molly no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sus gemelos la sacaban de quicio, pero los quería con locura.

*-x-*

Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.

*-x-*

-Parece cosa de magia. -Dijo Canuto.

-¿Es una cosa curiosa verdad? -Interrogó Gideon.

-Increíble. -Siguió Jonah.

Muchos rieron con el grupo de bromistas.

*-x-*

No había nadie más.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.

*-x-*

El Gryffindor quería darse golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

*-x-*

—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.

*-x-*

-¡Harry!

-No puedo controlar lo que pienso. -Se disculpó el chico.

El pequeño, mientras tanto, degustaba una piruleta que Dean Thomas le había dado. Y jugaba con sus peluches.

*-x-*

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que… es que no se cómo…

—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

*-x-*

Los gemelos Preuet abrazaron a su hermana cada uno por un lado.

Molly estaba encantada.

*-x-*

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

*-x-*

-Gracias Molly. -Dijo James.

-No tienes que dármelas.

*-x-*—Hum… De acuerdo —dijo Harry.

Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.

Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez.

Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí… Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque…

*-x-*

-Nunca vas a chocar. -Dijo Lily.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

*-x-*

Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente.

Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Lo había logrado.

*-x-*

Muchos aplaudieron.

*-x-*

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

*-x-*

-Aún recuerdo mi primer viaje en tren. -Suspiró Augusta.

-¿Pero en su época existían los trenes? -Susurró Canuto a James.

Ambos aguantaron la risa como pudieron.

*-x-*

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

*-x-*

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-Yo también perdí el mío. -Comentó Frank.

Alice sonrió.

*-x-*

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.

*-x-*

-Se llaman rastas. -Dijo Lee Jordan.

*-x-*

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.

*-x-*

-¡Señor Jordan! Espero que no sea algo peligroso. -Bramó McGonagall.

-En absoluto profesora. -Contestó el chico.

*-x-*

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón.

*-x-*

-Seguro que le pasa lo mismo que a James. -Comentó Canuto.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Quiso saber Harry.

-El tonto no quiso que su padre levitara el baúl, y al intentar subirlo él, se le cayó en un pie. -Contestó Sirius.

Cornamenta se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.

*-x-*

Padre e hijo se miraron colorados mientras algunos reían.

*-x-*

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.

*-x-*

-Seguro que es George. -Dijo Charlie.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

-Porque él es más servicial que tú. -Contestó el domador de dragones.

*-x-*

—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.

—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

*-x-*

-Lo sabía. -Se jactó el pelirrojo.

Fred fingió enfadarse.

*-x-*

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry

*-x-*

Lily resopló molesta.

*-x-*

—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú…?

—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.

—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.

*-x-*

Los merodeadores reían tanto, que casi se cayeron al suelo.

-Oh sí, él. -Decía Canuto entre risas.

Un rato más tarde, Andrómeda continuó.

*-x-*

Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué te ruborizaste? -Interrogó Canuto meneando las cejas.

Fred miró a su hermano que se había puesto colorado.

-¡Tenía once años! -Chilló Harry.

Canuto sonrió y no dejó de menear las cejas cada vez que Harry miraba en su dirección.

Al final, Lunático le besó para que dejara al chico tranquilo.

*-x-*

Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían.

*-x-*

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas. -Comentó Lily.

Harry agachó la cabeza.

*-x-*

La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.

—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.

*-x-*

-Mamá Dorea también le hacía eso a Jamie. -Comentó Sirius.

-Y con el pasar de los años, también os lo hacía a Remus y a ti.

-A Peter nunca le hizo eso. Ella decía que no le gustaba. -Comentó lunático.

-Y tenía razón. -Murmuró Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Peter? -Quiso saber James.

-Ni idea. -Contestó Sirius.

-Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Y sé que me estás ocultando algo.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿E está m muerto él también? -Preguntó el chico preocupado.

Aún no había asimilado del todo que en un futuro no muy lejano, él y su amada Lily morirían.

-Algo así. -Contestó Remus sin querer dar detalles.

James se entristeció.

Andrómeda decidió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.

—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.

—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

*-x-*

Ron miró enfadado a sus hermanos.

Ellos rieron.

*-x-*

—Cállate —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.

—Ahí viene.

El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P

*-x-*

-P de Perdedor. -Dijo George resentido.

*-x-*

—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos…

*-x-*

-P de Pomposo. -Dijo Fred.

*-x-*

—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez…

—O dos…

—Un minuto…

—Todo el verano…

*-x-*

Muchos rieron.

Percy estaba más rojo que su pelo.

*-x-*

—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.

*-x-*

-Percy el prefecto. -Dijo Charlie sacándole la lengua a su hermano pequeño.

*-x-*

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

*-x-*

Molly se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allí.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

—Ahora, vosotros dos… Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho… estallar un inodoro o…

*-x-*

-Nunca le des munición a un bromista. -Se estremeció McGonagall.

Fabian y Gideon reían a carcajadas.

-Esa broma la hicimos nosotros en cuarto. -Dijo Gideon.

*-x-*

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

*-x-*

-Claro que sí. -Dijo el mencionado sarcásticamente.

*-x-*

—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.

*-x-*

-Harry. Te fijas en todo. -Gimoteó el menor de los pelirrojos.

*-x-*

—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.

*-x-*

James rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?

*-x-*

-¿Harvey Potter? -Dijo Blaise simulando sorpresa.

-Howar Potter? -Quiso saber Lee.

-¿Harold Potter? -Se interesó Canuto.

Todos reían.

*-x-*

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry Potter!

*-x-*

George dio un fingido gritito de emoción.

-¡Soy fan! -Chilló el gemelo pelirrojo.

Harry se ruborizó.

-(Menos mal que George puede fingir lo que siente haciendo que bromea…) -Pensó Fred.

*-x-*

Harry oyó la voz de la niña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor…!

*-x-*

Ginny quería esconderse preferiblemente, donde no la encontraran.

Sus hermanos se estaban riendo.

-¿Mamá por favor? ¿Puedo ir a saludar a Harry Potter? ¿Porfi? -Pidió George con cara de cachorrito.

Molly iba a regañarle y a decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías, pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

*-x-*

—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico.

*-x-*

-Mamá tiene razón. -Comentó Percy. -Si quieres mirar a alguien, visita al zoológico que Harry tiene en casa. Hay un cerdo, una morsa y una jirafa.

Muchos miraban a Percy con asombro.

Entonces, Neville se echó a reír, y todo el colegio le siguió.

*-x-*

—¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí… como iluminada.

*-x-*

-Harry El Iluminado. -Dijo Fred con tono ceremonial.

-Parece el nombre de un tío de alguna de esas horribles sectas. -Intervino Dean.

*-x-*

—Pobrecillo… No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén…

—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?

*-x-*

Harry se estremeció.

*-x-*

La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.

—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.

—Está bien, quédate tranquila.

*-x-*

Harry le sonrió a la familia de pelirrojos.

*-x-*

Se oyó un silbido.

—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.

*-x-*

-¿Tienes que describirlo todo? -Se quejó Ginny.

*-x-*

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

*-x-*

-Me debéis un inodoro. -Dijo la pelirroja menor.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¡George!

—Era una broma, mamá.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.

*-x-*

La chica estaba muy colorada. Y no ayudaba que sus hermanos se estuvieran riendo.

*-x-*

Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró.

Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar… pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

*-x-*

-Sin duda. -Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

*-x-*

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

*-x-*

Lily y Molly se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

*-x-*

-Gracias por avisar amigo. -Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

—Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos habían vuelto.

*-x-*

-Somos lo mejor del libro. -Dijo Fred.

*-x-*

—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

*-x-*

-¡Jordan!

-Ya no la tengo profesora.

-¿Y dónde está?

-La llevé a casa en navidad.

La mujer le miró durante un rato más y después siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

En realidad, la tarántula había acabado en el dormitorio de Adrian Pucey por haber dicho que George la tenía pequeña.

*-x-*

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

*-x-*

-Encantado de conocerte. -Dijeron los gemelos dándole la mano al moreno.

Harry notó que George le sujetaba la mano durante un rato más de lo normal. Después pensó que se lo había imaginado.

*-x-*

—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron.

Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.

*-x-*

-¿Y tú eres realmente Ron Weasley? -Preguntó James.

-Claro que sí

-Te creo.

*-x-*

Harry asintió.

—Oh… bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso… ya sabes…?

Señaló la frente de Harry.

*-x-*

-Vaya tacto. -Se quejó Hermione.

Ron se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.

—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes…?

—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.

*-x-*

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley!

-L lo siento mamá.

*-x-*

—Bueno… recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron de horror.

*-x-*

—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

*-x-*

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo que Harry pensaba.

Pansy y más Slytherins resoplaron con desdén.

*-x-*

—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

*-x-*

-No quiere que contactemos con él. -Dijo la señora Weasley apenada.

*-x-*

—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.

*-x-*

-Claro. -Murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.

*-x-*

Malfoy no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Traidores a la sangre. Eso es lo que son. -Espetó Pucey.

-Pues tú bien que te acostaste con uno de nosotros. -Dijo Fred.

Los miembros de la casa de Adrian le miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Te acostaste con una comadreja? -Se asqueó Draco.

-Varias veces. -Contestó George.

-Hay que tener valor o estar muy desesperado. -Intervino Draco.

-Lo que tú digas Malfoy. -Dijo Fred.

-Pero somos conscientes de las miraditas que le mandas a nuestro hermano Charlie cuando crees que nadie te ve. -Secundó George.

-Al llamarse Draco, le gustarán los domadores de dragones. -Rió Sirius.

*-x-*

—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?

*-x-*

-Horribles. -Dijo Pansy. Seres inferiores que…

Canuto le lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Muchos le vitorearon por eso.

*-x-*

—Horribles… Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.

*-x-*

-¿Has oído eso pelirroja? Nuestro Harry quiere tener muchos hermanitos.

Lily se puso colorada.

*-x-*

—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy

*-x-*

Molly miró triste a su hijo.

-No sabíamos que te sentías así. -Dijo Arthur.

-No te preocupes papá. Además, ya no me siento de esa manera.

-Podíamos habernos cargado a esa rata. -Espetó Harry en voz baja.

*-x-*

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

*-x-*

Sirius y Remus gruñeron con disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se interesó James.

-Que es una rata. -Comentó Sirius.

-Peter también. -Murmuró Cornamenta.

-Por eso mismo. -Susurró Remus.

*-x-*

—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp… Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

*-x-*

-Porque sois jodidamente pobres.

-¡Cállate hurón! -Espetó Ginny.

*-x-*

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.

*-x-*

-No me animó, pero eso me hizo sentir mejor. -Aclaró el pelirrojo. -Aunque si te soy sincero, al principio me costó creerte.

*-x-*

—… y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort…

Ron bufó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas…

*-x-*

-Temer al nombre aumenta el temor a lo nombrado. Albus Dumbledore. -Dijo Harry.

El anciano miró al chico con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender… Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall bufó.

*-x-*

—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.

*-x-*

-Como la pelirroja. -Dijo Canuto.

-Como Hermione. -Secundó Harry.

Las mencionadas se ruborizaron.

*-x-*

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

*-x-*

-Esa mujer lleva ahí desde siempre. -Dijo Sirius.

-Igual que Dumby. -Susurró James.

Canuto rió.

-Cornamenta y yo, comprábamos de todo. -Intervino Canuto.

-Y dejábais el carrito vacío. -Se quejó Lily. -Luego teníamos que esperar a que la mujer fuera a por más cosas.

Los merodeadores rieron.

Lunático le ofreció una rana de chocolate al pequeño Harry.

James se la abrió, y el niño quedó encantado con la rana y el cromo.

*-x-*

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida.

*-x-*

-Tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre chucho. -Dijo James.

-Deja a mi yo viejo tranquilo. Tiene que comer. ¿Tú lo has visto Cornamenta? Está en los huesos. Mi expléndida figura se ha deteriorado. Creo que haré lo mismo que el tipo ese de aquella novela muggle.

-¿Cuál? -Se interesó Tonks.

-Esa en la que uno le pide a alguien que le haga un retrato y después hace un pacto con el diablo para que en vez de envejecer él, lo haga el cuadro.

-No sabía que leías cosas muggles. -Dijo Andrómeda.

Canuto sonrió.

*-x-*

Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.

*-x-*

-¿Sólo? -Se impresionó Sirius. -Jamie y yo gastábamos al menos tres galeones cada uno.

-Es que Lunático devoraba el chocolate. Y a Peter le encantaba todo lo dulce. -Se escusó el ciervo.

Ante la mención de la rata inmunda y traidora, los merodeadores mayores, no pudieron evitar poner una mueca de asco.

*-x-*

Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

*-x-*

-Pero si te encanta. -Replicó ella.

-Eso es a mí. -Dijo Charlie.

-Lo lamento cielo.

-No pasa nada mamá.

*-x-*

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete…

*-x-*

-No hay nada mejor que compartir con tus mejores amigos. -Dijo James.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—… Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

*-x-*

-La señora Weasley es una gran cocinera. -Dijo el ojiverde.

La mencionada se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).

*-x-*

-Me los dio a mí. -Dijo Percy. -Me los comí al día siguiente.

*-x-*

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

*-x-*

-Yo lo tengo repetido. -Dijo Bill.

-¿En serio? -Inquirió Ron emocionado. -Aún no lo he encontrado y ya han pasado cuatro años desde mi primer viaje en tren.

-Luego te lo doy.

El pelirrojo sonrió radiante.

*-x-*

—¿Qué?

—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber… Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no

consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

*-x-*

-El de Ptolomeo ya lo tiene. -Dijo Harry con una risita.

Ron se ruborizó.

-Se lo dio alguien especial. -Siguió diciendo el moreno.

-Cállate. -Pidió el pelirrojo.

-Un chico muy mono de Durstran. -Finalizó el ojiverde.

-¿Eso no es otro colegio de magia? -Quiso saber Lily.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Y como es que…? Espera no contestéis. Saldrá en los libros. -Dijo Canuto.

Los chicos rieron.

*-x-*

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

*-x-*

-¡He sido su primer cromo! -Se emocionó.

-Cierto. -Dijo James mostrándole el cromo que el pequeño Harry tenía en la manita.

El director sonrió como si estuviese en una fábrica de caramelos de limón. (Vale, tanto no, pero casi.)

*-x-*

—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.

*-x-*

-Encantado mi muchacho. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Harry asintió y el director le lanzó un dulce que el chico atrapó en el aire.

-Increíble. Serías un buen buscador. -Alavó Oliver.

-Wood. Ya te he dicho, que no me gusta el quidditch.

El mayor le miró horrorizado.

Se levantó, y tiró del otro chico hasta que éste hizo lo mismo.

Una puerta apareció en la sala, y Oliver empujó a Harry dentro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Interrogó James preocupado.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta. Solo van a hablar. -Contestó Sirius.

Pero el animago sabía que no iban a hablar solamente.

Su ahijado le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Al menos, aquello que no tenía nada que ver con el caraserpiente.

-En la otra sala…

Harry no opuso resistencia cuando Oliver le empujó a la sala. Ni tampoco cuando comenzó a besarle con brusquedad.

-Tendré que lavarte bien la boca por haber hablado así del quidditch.

-Adelante. -Dijo el menor.

Los besos continuaron un buen rato, hasta que la ropa fue estorbando.

-Con los demás…

-¿Están tardando mucho no creeis? -Cuestionó James.

Los chicos llevaban casi una hora en aquella sala y nadie había podido abrirla.

-Espero que no estén haciendo… -Dijo Lily.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y los jóvenes salieron llenos para estupefacción de todos menos de Sirius, de ramitas y arena.

Después de que se limpiaran el pelo revuelto y las túnicas, volvieron a sus sitios.

-(Menos mal que a Oliver se le ocurrió ensuciarnos así.) -Pensó Harry.

-¿Qué os ha llevado tanto tiempo? -Inquirió Lily molesta.

-Como ha desdeñado el quidditch, le he obligado a volar conmigo. -Explicó Oliver.

La pelirroja le creyó.

Andrómeda después de un rato, siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa… Gracias…

*-x-*

Pansy iba a decir algo, pero Zabini le lanzó un hechizo picante.

*-x-*

Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.

*-x-*

-Era tan fácil… -Se quejó Hermione.

*-x-*

Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

*-x-*

-Cosa curiosa. -Dijo Gideon.

-parece magia. -Secundó Fabian.

*-x-*

—¡Ya no está!

*-x-*

Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día. -Dijo Draco con desdén.

*-x-*

—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida… ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.

*-x-*

El rubio puso cara de asco por haber pronunciado las mismas palabras que esa asquerosa comadreja.

*-x-*

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.

—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.

*-x-*

-¿De verdad? -Se interesó Blaise.

El chico no hizo caso de las miradas enfadadas que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros de casa.

Lily asintió.

Zabini tuvo ganas de explorar el mundo muggle.

Había oído hablar de aparatos que tenían gente pequeña dentro y que esas personas se movían.

*-x-*

—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!

Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz.

*-x-*

-Puag. -Dijo Lavender.

*-x-*

Para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

*-x-*

-Mis favoritas. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos competiciones de haber quién se comía la gragea más repugnante? -Inquirió James.

Los merodeadores rieron.

-Oye Canuto.

-Dime Cornamenta.

-¿Crees que Dumby en vez de comer chuches comía piedras?

Los jóvenes animagos reían sin parar.

El pequeño al verlos, también se puso a reír.

*-x-*

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos.

George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

*-x-*

Los gemelos se agacharon ante la mirada fulminante que les mandaba su madre.

-Yo encontré una con sabor a calcetines sucios y baño público. -Comentó Dean. -Fue asqueroso.

-Sabor a trol. -Aclaró Harry.

-¿Y eso lo sabes por qué…? -Interrogó James.

-Saldrá en el libro. -Contestó su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

—Puaj… ¿Ves? Coles.

*-x-*

-Odio las coles. -Dijo Seamus.

*-x-*

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

-Un día, le di una gragea rosa a Regulus. -Dijo Sirius. -Al rato se la metió en la boca, y resultó que era fresa. Pero lo que no sabía, es que le había puesto un poco de poción "vigorizante" y estuvo todo el día con su… "amigo" firme. Resultó, que ese día venían varias personas importantes a casa. Una semana más tarde, me fui a vivir con los Potter.

Todos reían imaginando la escena.

-Las señoras mayores y algunos pervertidos, no dejaban de mirarle el paquete a mi hermano.

*-x-*

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste.

Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

*-x-*

Neville había escondido la cara entre los brazos.

A cierto Slytherin, le pareció adorable.

*-x-*

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

*-x-*

-Ha huido de ti por lo patético que eres Longbottom.

-¡Cierra la jodida boca Pansy! -Bramó Nott.

-¿Qué pasa, es que te gusta el llorica ese? -Quiso saber ella.

-No. Es que estoy harto de que hagas el ridículo delante de todo el colegio poniendo así en ridículo también nuestra casa.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el joven.

*-x-*

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

*-x-*

-A tu padre también. Siempre acababa cerca de mí. -Comentó Alice.

-Así es como nos conocimos y empezamos a salir. -Secundó Frank.

-(Mi sapo siempre aparece cerca de…) -pensó Neville. Pero se negó a pronunciar su nombre ni su apellido. Ni siquiera en su mente.

*-x-*

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis…

Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

*-x-*

-Deberíamos haberla triturado y habérsela dado a Fang para que se la comiera. -Refunfuñó Harry.

*-x-*

La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—.

*-x-*

-Ojalá. -Susurró Sirius.

*-x-*

—Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira…

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

*-x-*

-Mi varita. -Suspiró Charlie.

*-x-*

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos… Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo.

*-x-*

-¿En serio? ¿El chico del sapo? -Se quejó Neville.

Harry se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

*-x-*

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó Harry. Pero no controlo mis pensamientos.

Hermione no le dio importancia.

*-x-*

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

*-x-*

-Eso no ha sido muy buena idea. -Se quejó George.

*-x-*

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

—Eh… de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

*-x-*

Charlie le dio una colleja a cada uno de los gemelos.

*-x-*

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.

*-x-*

-Vas a espantarlo. -Dijo Parvati.

Hermione la miró mal.

*-x-*

Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia,

por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

*-x-*

Andrómeda tuvo que tomar aire varias veces.

-¿Todos los libros? -Se horrorizó Sirius.

-Una pequeña Lunático en chica. -Secundó James.

*-x-*

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

*-x-*

-Tú dijiste que los libros eran interesantes. -Comentó Terry.

-Pero no me los aprendí.

*-x-*

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

*-x-*

James silvó impresionado.

*-x-*

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala… De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

*-x-*

Los leones y las águilas, sonrieron a la mención de sus casas.

*-x-*

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.

*-x-*

-Eso ha sido grosero. -Regañó Molly.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. -Dijo Hermione.

*-x-*

Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

*-x-*

Bill les golpeó la cabeza a los gemelos con los nudillos.

-Vas a dejarlos sin neuronas. -Comentó Padma.

-¿Pero ellos tienen de eso? -Interrogó Percy fingiendo sorpresa.

*-x-*

—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry

—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

*-x-*

-Te querríamos igual. -Dijo Arthur.

Molly estuvo de acuerdo con su marido.

*-x-*

—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol… quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes… estaba?

—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?

*-x-*

Ron le mandó una sonrisa agradecida a su amigo.

*-x-*

Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.

—Charlie está en Rumanía, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—.

*-x-*

Los hermanos sonrieron.

Molly frunció el ceño aún molesta porque hubieran elegido esos trabajos tan peligrosos.

Los merodeadores le sonrieron a Charlie y después a Bill.

*-x-*

—¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?

—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.

*-x-*

-Sería mejor si ese ser no existiera. -Dijo Sirius.

Los que creían que era un asesino, se sorprendieron bastante de sus palabras.

*-x-*

—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.

*-x-*

-Ninguno. -Contestó el ojiverde.

*-x-*

—Eh… no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.

—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo…

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Dijeron muchos.

-A mí me gusta volar, pero odio el quidditch. -Dijo Harry.

-A Harry le gusta la escoba de Wood. -Dijo Seamus.

Algunos soltaron risitas.

*-x-*

—Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

*-x-*

Canuto miró ceñudo a Draco.

*-x-*

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

*-x-*

-No entiendo por qué todo el mundo te pregunta si estás seguro de que eres Harry Potter. Claramente, conoces tu propio nombre. -Se quejó James.

*-x-*

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

*-x-*

-Crabbe y Goile. -Dijo Canuto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Interrogó Hermione.

-A Lucius también le seguían los Crabbe y Goile mayores. -Contestó Lunático.

-Y según me han dicho, a Abraxas también le seguían el Crabbe y el Goile de su generación. -Finalizó James.

*-x-*

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

*-x-*

-Lo sabía. -Dijo el joven animago.

-Mi nombre es Bond. James bond. -Dijo Dean.

Harry rió al entender la referencia.

*-x-*

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.

*-x-*

-Es que es gracioso. -Dijo Canuto.

*-x-*

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

*-x-*

Lucius parece un acosador. Sabe demasiado. -Comentó Sirius con una sonrisita.

Arthur rió bajito.

Draco apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

*-x-*

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

*-x-*

James bufó.

*-x-*

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.

*-x-*

-¡Bien hecho cachorro! -Felicitó Sirius.

Harry se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

*-x-*

-Eso es ruborizarse. -Dijo Lily con una risita.

*-x-*

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

*-x-*

-Tú solo eras un niñato de once años que no tenía ni idea de la vida. Que lo único que hacías era repetir lo que tu papaíto te enseñaba en casa. -Espetó Sirius. -Veamos quien acaba peor.

*-x-*

Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

—Repite eso —dijo.

—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.

—Si no os vais ahora mismo… —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.

*-x-*

-Fuerza bruta, pero inteligencia nula. -Dijo Terry.

*-x-*

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.

*-x-*

-Qué vergüenza rubio. ¿Qué diría tu madre si se enterara? -Comentó Canuto.

Draco le lanzó un hechizo que el animago esquivó.

-Me he enfrentado a duelo con Snape, y él a tu edad, sabía muchos más hechizos y era bastante más ágil que tú. Así que ni lo intentes porque saldrás perdiendo.

James miró impresionado a su amigo. Acababa de decir algo bueno de Quejicus y no se había atragantado.

Severus también se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

*-x-*

Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

*-x-*

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Quiso saber Molly.

*-x-*

Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.

*-x-*

-Nunca le gustó que tocaran sus dulces. -Dijo Sirius en voz muy baja.

*-x-*

Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un

segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

*-x-*

-¿Recordáis cuando Peter se dormía por todos lados? -Rió James.

Sirius y Remus asintieron con rigidez.

*-x-*

Y era así.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

*-x-*

-No está bien que ignoréis a la chica. -Dijo Tonks.

*-x-*

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

*-x-*

-Tiene razón. -Dijo Sirius.

Draco se mordió la lengua para quedarse callado. Sabía que ahí tenía todas las de perder.

*-x-*

—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

*-x-*

-Un poco repelente si que es. -Musitó Canuto.

*-x-*

—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien… Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

*-x-*

Todos se rieron de la cara colorada del pelirrojo.

*-x-*

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.

*-x-*

Molly y Arthur se sonrojaron.

*-x-*

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.

*-x-*

-Creo que todos estábamos nerviosos en nuestro primer día. -Dijo Remus.

*-x-*

Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:

*-x-*

-Danger. -Dijo James.

El semigigante sonrió.

*-x-*

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Venid, seguidme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué tienes que fijarte en todo? -Se quejó el chico. -¿Por qué no podemos leer los pensamientos de Crabbe, Goile o Malfoy? Incluso leer los de Zavini o Nott.

-Fácil: -Dijo Harry. En primer lugar, en la mente de Crabbe y Goile solo hay pensamientos de comida, pegar gente, comida, comida y… ¿He dicho comida?

Todos rieron.

-En segundo lugar, si leyésemos la vida de Malfoy, el libro estaría lleno de referencias a sí mismo.

Las carcajadas aumentaron.

-Sobre Nott, no gracias. Se pasa el día leyendo libros más gordos que el que tiene la señora Tonks en las manos, y seguro que su mente está llena de tecnicismos y palabras extrañas.

Theodore se sonrojó pero supo ocultarlo bien.

-Y la mente de Blaise Zabini, está llena de escenas obscenas no aptas para todo público.

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente.

-Y por si te lo preguntas, no quiero leer los pensamientos deParkinson porque seguro que no hay nada. Sería un libro en blanco.

Muchos estaban por los suelos.

-Estar con tus parientes te ha hecho bien. -Comentó Fred.

Harry sonrió.

-Pues podemos leer los pensamientos de Dean o de Seamus. -Dijo Neville.

-Dean tiene dos cosas en la cabeza. Fútbol y sexo. Y no quiero leer sobre ninguna de ellas.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-Y si intentásemos leer los pensamientos de Seamus, seguro que el libro nos explotaría en las manos.

Finnigan intentó enfadarse, pero no pudo. Al final se echó a reír con los demás.

-¿Y los de Wood? -Quiso saber Neville.

-Yo quiero. -Dijo James.

-¿Y leer sobre quidditch? -Preguntó Harry. -No gracias.

Oliver frunció el ceño molesto.

-Los que sí leería serían los de Fred y George. Seguro que sería un libro muy divertido.

George pensó que mejor que no. Había secretos que prefería que siguieran siendo eso, secretos.

Un rato más tarde, Andrómeda siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

*-x-*

-Esa primera visión nunca se olvida. -Dijo Alice.

*-x-*

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.

*-x-*

-Recuerdo que James se cayó al lago. -Dijo Sirius.

-Y yo recuerdo que se cayó Canuto. -Comentó James.

-Y yo recuerdo que os tirásteis los dos. -Finalizó Remus.

*-x-*

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

*-x-*

-Es impresionante la primera vez que lo ves. -Dijo Lily.

*-x-*

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

*-x-*

-Cuántos recuerdos… -Suspiró la profesora de herbología.

*-x-*

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

*-x-*

Alice y Frank le sonrieron a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

*-x-*

Neville se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

*-x-*

-¡Ahora la selección! -Gritó Sirius emocionado.

James sonrió.

El pequeño Harry estaba jugando con el perro y el lobo de peluche.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Andrómeda.

Antes de que alguien se adelantara, Sirius hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos y lo abrió ansioso.

-¿Pero tú sabes leer? -Quiso saber Lily.

-Solo lo que me interesa. -Contestó el animago.

*-x-*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: El libro y los personajes son de J.K. Rowlin.

Las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Venga Sirius. Comienza a leer. -Pidió Canuto.

-Ahora hasta hablan entre ellos. -Se estremeció Lily.

-Atentos. Que ahora viene la selección de mi ahijado. -Intervino Sirius.

James se acomodó mejor.

El animago carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 7. El sombrero seleccionador.

*-x-*

-Que nervios. -Murmuró Lily.

*-x-*

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.

*-x-*

-¿Otra vez viste de verde profesora? -Se quejó Canuto.

-Su color es el escarlata. -Secundó Lee.

La mujer no dijo nada.

*-x-*

Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

*-x-*

-Eso es muy cierto. -Comentó Fabian.

-Tienes buena intuición. -Intervino Lunático.

*-x-*

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él.

*-x-*

-Nadie querría que esa espantosa casa estuviera aquí. -Dijo Tonks.

*-x-*

Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

*-x-*

Todos sonrieron ante la descripción.

*-x-*

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

*-x-*

-Solo estamos leyendo, pero me siento otra vez como si fueran a seleccionarme. -Comentó Harry.

*-x-*

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.

*-x-*

-Muy cierto. -Dijo Canuto.

*-x-*

Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.

Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.

*-x-*

-Gracias a éstos, hemos perdido infinidad de puntos. -Dijo Alice señalando a los merodeadores.

Ellos sonrieron ampliamente.

*-x-*

Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

*-x-*

Muchos sonreían.

*-x-*

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.

*-x-*

-No se preocupe señor Potter. Soy consciente de que su pelo es imposible de peinar.

La profesora de transformaciones miró el cabello de James y Harry como si el pelo la hubiese ofendido personalmente.

*-x-*

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

*-x-*

-Eso nos pone más nerviosos. -Se quejó Seamus.

*-x-*

Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.

*-x-*

-Soorpreesaa. -Canturreó Bill.

*-x-*

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

*-x-*

Bill, Charlie y Molly, les dieron a los gemelos una colleja cada uno.

-¡Al final del capítulo vais a dar treinta vueltas al campo de quidditch corriendo! -Espetó Oliver.

-¿Cómo? -Se impresionó George.

-Lo que habéis oído. -Contestó Molly.

-Pero capitán… Eso ya ha pasado. -Se quejó Fred.

-Como si me importara.

-Ni siquiera eres el capitán del equipo este año. -Gimoteó George.

-Yo, Angelina Johnson, como capitana del equipo de quidditch, relego mis responsabilidades a Oliver Wood durante el tiempo que duren las lecturas.

Extrañamente, una pequeña luz ambarina rodeó a Oliver y Angelina.

La chica sonrió.

-Pero no creo que entrenemos. -Comentó Alicia.

-Bueno… lo mismo da. -Respondió Angelina.

Oliver sonreía ampliamente.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros.

Sirius retomó la lectura.

*-x-*

El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía… ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados.

*-x-*

-Lunático se puso a recitar todos los hechizos que conocía. -Dijo Canuto.

-La pelirroja también. -Secundó James.

*-x-*

Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.

*-x-*

Algunos rieron.

*-x-*

Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.

*-x-*

Todos reían y los gemelos Weasley le daban palmadas en la espalda orgullosos.

*-x-*

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.

*-x-*

-Tan dramático como el padre. -Dijo Canuto.

-Yo no soy dramático. -Se quejó James.

-Canuto hermano. Este es mi fin. Lily me ha rechazado por quincuajésima sexta vez en este mes. ¿Qué voy a hacer? A este paso, voy a hacerme viejo y perderé mi atractivo natural y entonces… ella no querrá saber nada de mí porque estaré arrugado y pareceré una pasa.

La interpretación del joven animago, hizo que más de medio colegio estuviera por los suelos.

James estaba muy colorado.

El pequeño Harry reía al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su papá.

-¿Y aquella vez con la gata de Filch? -Interrogó Remus.

-Ni se te ocurra Canuto.

-¡Sirius, Remus! ¡Me ha ocurrido algo horrible! La gata maligna me ha mordido. ¿Y si me contagia algo? ¿Y si me convierto en amargado como ella y luego empiezo a adorar a Filch? ¡lunático! ¿Y si me convierto en gato? A canuto no le gustan los gatos y si me convierto en uno, ya no querrá saber nada de mí. Esto es una tragedia.

-James había escondido la cara detrás de la cabecita del pequeño que tenía en su regazo.

-Recuerdo una vez…

-¿Usted también profesora? -Se escandalizó Cornamenta.

La animaga sonrió y continuó hablando.

-Fue un día que estaban en mi clase y Potter intentaba llamar la atención de la señorita Evans.

-No cuente eso profesora. -Gimoteó James.

-entonces, el señor Potter dijo: -Lily te quiero. Y si lo deseas, te recitaré versos románticos como ese muggle… Romero. Tú serás mi Juliana.

Muchos se sujetaban el estómago de tanto que se reían.

-Sirius continúa leyendo por favor. -Suplicó el ciervo.

Un rato después, el hombre ovedeció.

*-x-*

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire… Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es…?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.

*-x-*

-Eso se lo enseñamos nosotros. -Dijo Fabian.

Los bromistas rieron y los demás fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…

*-x-*

-Seguro que hablan de Peeves. -Dijo Remus.

*-x-*

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

*-x-*

Los gryffindors sonrieron.

Nick era muy simpático.

Los hufflepuffs también habían sonreído cuando había aparecido el fraile.

*-x-*

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

*-x-*

Muchos se sentaron más derechos.

Algunos se frotaban las manos.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

*-x-*

-Sería genial poder atravesar paredes. -Dijo Luna.

Harry la miró preocupado.

-No temas Harry. Aún no quiero morirme. Solo he dicho que sería genial. No me refería a que quisiera ser un fantasma.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

Luna era fantástica, pero a veces tenía ocurrencias extrañas.

*-x-*

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

*-x-*

Todos sonreían.

*-x-*

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

*-x-*

-Nunca me sentí tan nervioso. Hasta el día de mi selección. -Confesó Charlie.

*-x-*

Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

*-x-*

-Lily susurró lo mismo. -Comentó Lunático.

*-x-*

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

*-x-*

-Es una vista maravillosa. -Suspiró Augusta.

*-x-*

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.

*-x-*

-Nosotros no permitiríamos que el sombrero estuviese allí. -Gruñó Kingsley.

Esa muggle le estaba cabreando.

*-x-*

Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de…

*-x-*

-Un truco de ilusión muggle. -Contestó el profesor de encantamientos ante las miradas interrogantes.

*-x-*

Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

*-x-*

-Seguro que cuando Dumby entró al colegio, el sombrero estaba nuevo. -Le dijo Canuto a James.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

*-x-*

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

Los leones vitorearon.

*-x-*

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

*-x-*

Los tejones hicieron lo mismo.

*-x-*

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

*-x-*

Las águilas aplaudieron con fuerza.

*-x-*

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

*-x-*

Las serpientes conjuraron chispas verdes y plateadas.

*-x-*

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

*-x-*

Sirius había estado cantando la canción del sombrero.

*-x-*

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

*-x-*

Liam y Jonah pusieron muecas de dolor.

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! -Exclamó Molly.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó el pelirrojo menor.

-Puesto que perteneces al equipo y yo ahora soy el capitán, tú también darás treinta vueltas al campo corriendo pequeño Weasley.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo…

-Te daré un consejo Ron. -Intervino Katie.

-Nunca contradigas a Oliver. -Dijeron Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Katie.

-Porque si no, te pondrá aún más ejercicios. -Finalizó el mismo Wood.

Ron decidió quedarse callado.

*-x-*

Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.

*-x-*

-La de todos. -Comentó Neville.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

*-x-*

La mencionada se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

*-x-*

Los tejones también aplaudieron esta vez.

Hannah quería hacerse pequeñita.

*-x-*

—¡Bones, Susan!

*-x-*

Ella sonrió y saludó desde su sitio.

*-x-*

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

*-x-*

El pequeño Harry aplaudió con los miembros de la mesa amarilla.

Se quedó mirando con una sonrisa el tejón que apareció sobre la cabeza de Susan como un holograma.

*-x-*

—¡Boot, Terry!

*-x-*

El chico se levantó y lanzó besos en todas direcciones.

*-x-*

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

*-x-*

Los miembros de esa casa, hicieron aparecer un águila que sobrevoló las cabezas de todo el mundo.

*-x-*

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

*-x-*

Los leones jalearon y un gran felino de melena roja y cuerpo dorado rujió.

El pequeño Harry aplaudía encantado.

*-x-*

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

*-x-*

-Ya no pienso así de todos vosotros. -Se apresuró a decir el ojiverde.

*-x-*

Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, si no porque nadie

deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.

*-x-*

Muchos apretaron los dientes con enfado.

*-x-*

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

*-x-*

El mencionado se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

*-x-*

-¡Somos los mejores! -Gritó Justin.

*-x-*

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

*-x-*

-Eso es debido a que hay personas que tienen cualidades para otras casas. -Comentó el director.

*-x-*

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-Apuesto a que estaba decidiendo si dejar que se quedara o echarlo directamente. No fuera a ser que hiciera explotar el castillo. -Comentó Dean.

Seamus le empujó juguetonamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron y se quedaron absortos el uno en el otro.

Después, cuando se dieron cuenta, apartaron la mirada sonrojados.

*-x-*

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué te fijas en todo? -Se quejó la castaña.

Harry solo rió.

*-x-*

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

*-x-*

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo pelirrojo.

*-x-*

Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?

*-x-*

Muchos estaban riéndose.

Harry estaba muy colorado.

Tenía ganas de tener un bate de golpeador para darles en la cabeza a todos.

*-x-*

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete.

*-x-*

-A mí me pasó igual. -Dijo Alice.

*-x-*

El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente, preferiría leer los pensamientos inexistentes de Parkinson. -Murmuró Neville.

*-x-*

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

*-x-*

Una serpiente se deslizó por el aire.

El pequeño Harry saltaba encantado en los brazos de su futuro padre.

-¡Piente! ¡Piente! -Gritaba emocionado.

Algunos Slytherins no pudieron evitar sonreír.

*-x-*

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon… Nott… Parkinson… Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil… Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne… y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

*-x-*

Todos guardaron silencio.

*-x-*

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

*-x-*

-No, se refiere a mi vecino de al lado. -Gruñó James molesto.

-Pero si no tienes vecinos. -Comentó Sirius.

-Por eso lo digo.

*-x-*

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

*-x-*

-¡Gryffindor! -Gritó Canuto.

*-x-*

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo que difícil? Es un Gryffindor. -se quejó James.

*-x-*

—Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

*-x-*

-En Gryffindor. -Comentó Canuto.

*-x-*

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».

*-x-*

Las serpientes le miraron mal.

También, algunos Slytherins le lanzaron miradas furiosas a Draco. Porque era su culpa que Potter no quisiera estar en su casa.

*-x-*

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la

grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas

¡GRYFFINDOR!

*-x-*

-¡Ese sombrero está loco! ¡Quería poner a mi primogénito en Slytherin. -Se quejó James.

-¿O sea que si hubiese quedado en Slytherin no me querrías? -Quiso saber Harry.

Cornamenta atrajo al ojiverde mayor hacia sí y dijo:

-Seguramente, me hubiese desmayado y luego habría gritado durante horas. Pero yo te querré siempre y eso que aún no soy oficialmente tu padre.

El joven lo abrazó con fuerza.

*-x-*

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban:

«¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».

*-x-*

En la sala, volvieron a gritar lo mismo.

Esta vez acompañados por los gemelos Preuet, los gemelos Jordan y los merodeadores.

*-x-*

Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.

*-x-*

-Una vez Canuto pasó a través de la dama gris. -Rió James.

-Fue por una apuesta. -Gruñó el mencionado.

*-x-*

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.

*-x-*

El director sonrió y se acarició la barba.

*-x-*

Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

*-x-*

Ron, Hermione y Harry gruñeron.

*-x-*

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

*-x-*

Los amigos chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

*-x-*

El mencionado saludó e hizo aparecer una serpiente de luces que mandó en dirección al pequeño Harry.

-¡Piente! -Gritó.

Después acarició las chispas que le hacían cosquillas en los deditos.

-¡Papi, piente!

James tuvo que tragarse las ganas de decirle que no le gustaban esos animales. Y como el pequeño insistió y estaba tan contento, Cornamenta acarició también las chispas.

A James no le disgustaban las serpientes porque simbolizaran la casa Slytherin. Si no porque una vez, de vacaciones en una casa de campo, una serpiente le mordió la pierna. No era venenosa, pero desde ese día, al joven le disgustaban esos animales.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

*-x-*

-Me encanta ser director. No lo cambiaría por nada.

*-x-*

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!… ¡Muchas gracias!

*-x-*

Los alborotadores aplaudieron.

*-x-*

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

—Está… un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.

*-x-*

-¡Harry! -Regañó Lily.

El pequeño se asustó porque creía que había hecho algo malo.

-A ti no es cielo. -Le dijo ella al infante. -Es a él.

La pelirroja intentó acariciar la cabecita del pequeño, pero éste se apartó temeroso.

La chica puso una mueca de dolor.

*-x-*

—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?

*-x-*

-¡Percy!

El pelirrojo se avergonzó.

El director estaba sonriendo.

*-x-*

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre

una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

*-x-*

-Tengo hambre. -Se quejó Charlie.

*-x-*

Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.

*-x-*

-Estúpida mini-morsa… -Refunfuñó George.

*-x-*

Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

*-x-*

Canuto se relamió.

-Pareces un perro hambriento haciendo eso. -Comentó Kingsley.

El joven rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

—¿No puede…?

*-x-*

Draco resopló.

*-x-*

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-Nick Casi Decapitado para todo el mundo. -Dijo Bill.

*-x-*

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

*-x-*

Charlie se sonrojó.

*-x-*

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy… —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

*-x-*

-Mala pregunta. -Dijo Alice.

*-x-*

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.

*-x-*

Muchos pusieron muecas de asco. Sobre todo los que no pertenecían a la casa roja y dorada.

*-x-*

Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato

para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable…

*-x-*

Los merodeadores se miraron consternados.

Snape les dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

*-x-*

Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

*-x-*

-Estúpido San Potter… -Refunfuñó el rubio platino.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

*-x-*

-Vaya preguntas haces. -Se quejó Lily.

*-x-*

—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche…

*-x-*

-No describas comida. -Se quejó Bill frotándose la barriga.

*-x-*

Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

*-x-*

-Eso no fue muy brillante por su parte. -Comentó Snape en voz muy baja.

*-x-*

Los demás rieron.

—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville.

*-x-*

-¿Y eso por qué? -Quiso saber Frank.

-Saldrá en los libros. -Se apresuró a contestar Jonah.

Los jóvenes no quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta pero no insistieron.

Se temían lo peor.

*-x-*

—pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.

*-x-*

-¡Algie se va a enterar cuando me lo encuentre! -Bramó Frank. -¡Nunca debes forzar la magia!

Los que conocían a Frank estaban muy sorprendidos. Siempre estaba tranquilo. Nunca se enfadaba.

El joven se levantó, se acercó a su futuro hijo y le puso un brazo por detrás de los hombros de modo protector.

A cierto Slytherin le dieron ganas de ir a darle su merecido a ese tío abuelo insensato. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

*-x-*

Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases.

*-x-*

-Locos… -Musitó Canuto.

*-x-*

(«Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en agujas y todo eso…»)

*-x-*

-Descansa Granger. -Comentó Lavender.

*-x-*

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

*-x-*

-¿Crees que se referirá a… ? -Inquirió Canuto a James.

-Espero que no. -Respondió él.

*-x-*

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry… y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

*-x-*

-¿Qué? -Inquirió Lily asombrada.

Harry le apretó la mano de manera tranquilizadora.

*-x-*

—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy

—N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

*-x-*

-Espero que no esté refiriéndose a Quejicus. -Se estremeció Canuto.

*-x-*

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta… Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

*-x-*

-¿Quejicus profesor? ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un trol en el colegio? -Se escandalizó Canuto.

-¡Cierra el morro Black! -Espetó Severus.

-Solo espero, que no hayas pagado tu odio hacia mí con Harry. -Espetó James.

El hombre no contestó.

*-x-*

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem… sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

*-x-*

Lily miró a su novio de manera acusadora.

*-x-*

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

*-x-*

Molly frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

*-x-*

-Esa regla no la cumple nadie. -Dijo Lee.

*-x-*

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

*-x-*

-Hey Canuto.

-Dime Cornamenta.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore es más viejo que el quidditch?

-Creo que el deporte que estaba de moda en su juventud, era el… sex…

-Demasiado asqueroso para mi inocente mente. -Se quejó James.

Los animagos rieron.

*-x-*

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

*-x-*

-¿Y eso? -Quiso saber Lunático.

-Nadie contestó.

*-x-*

Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.

—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

*-x-*

-Hay cosas, que es mejor mantener en secreto. -Comentó el director.

Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

*-x-*

-Hay que apreciar la magia de la música. -Dijo el director.

*-x-*

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

*-x-*

Todos cantaron la canción del colegio.

*-x-*

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aun que seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

*-x-*

En la sala, los gemelos hicieron lo mismo acompañados por todos los alborotadores.

*-x-*

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

*-x-*

Algunos sonrieron.

*-x-*

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

*-x-*

Los de otras casas, escuchaban para saber donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

*-x-*

-Peeves. -Dijo Bill.

*-x-*

—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

*-x-*

-Una belleza. -Dijo Angelina.

-Con un carácter envidiable. -Secundó Katie.

*-x-*

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville.

*-x-*

Frank apretó el brazo con más fuerza en torno a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

*-x-*

Canuto resopló.

*-x-*

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

*-x-*

Los leones sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

—Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

*-x-*

Los mienbros de las tres casas restantes escuchaban con atención.

*-x-*

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

*-x-*

Muchos sonreían.

*-x-*

—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.

*-x-*

Algunos apretaron los dientes y tuvieron que reprimir sus ganas raticidas.

*-x-*

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.

*-x-*

James rió.

*-x-*

Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más aguda y fría… Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.

*-x-*

-Vaya sueños tienes. -Se quejó Lily.

-Esos no son nada. -Musitó Harry.

*-x-*

Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.

*-x-*

-Mejor. -Dijo Alice.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Anunció Sirius.

-¿Quién quiere leer? -Cuestionó el director.

Oliver carraspeó.

-Antes de nada, tengo que llevarme a los tres Weasley a dar treinta vueltas al campo.

-Tiene razón joven Wood. Proceda. Esperaremos a que vuelvan.

Oliver se levantó y obligó a los tres pelirrojos a que hicieran lo mismo.

Ron quería negarse, pero Harry le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Cuando salieron de la sala, una neblina cubrió la pared y al atenuarse, podía verse el campo de quidditch.

Los cuatro llegaron al campo y Oliver les instó a que empezaran.

-¡Vamos pelirrojos! -Gritó Lee.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr.

Oliver no estaba satisfecho, así que les hacía correr más y más rápido.

Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, los tres pelirrojos se dejaron caer al suelo jadeando.

Un rato más tarde, regresaron a la sala.

La pared volvió a ser un muro sólido.

Los chicos entraron y se desplomaron en sus asientos.

-Os hemos visto. -Comentó Bill.

-Hemos visto como George rodaba por el suelo y como Ron se caía de boca. -Secundó Charlie.

-También hemos visto cómo Fred se tragaba uno de los palos de la portería de la derecha. -Aportó Ginny.

Los tres gimieron horrorizados.

-¿Quién desea leer? -Preguntó Sirius con el libro aún en la mano.

-Yo leeré. -Respondió Terry Boot.

El hombre le lanzó el libro al Ravenclaw.

Terry lo atrapó con ambas manos y lo abrió por el capítulo siguiente.

*-x-*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes y el libro son de J. K. Rowlin.

Las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Cuando los tres pelirrojos habían descansado lo suficiente, Terry empezó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 08. El profesor de pociones.

*-x-*

-Ahora comprobaré como has tratado a mi hijo. -Le dijo Lily a Severus.

-Técnicamente, aún no es hijo tuyo. Ahora mismo, le sacas dos años. Así que es muy raro que hagas de madre. -Rebatió el hombre.

-Haré lo que mejor me parezca. -Comentó la pelirroja.

*-x-*

—Allí, mira.

—¿Dónde?

—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

—¿El de gafas?

—¿Has visto su cara?

—¿Has visto su cicatriz?

*-x-*

-¿qué pasa es que no tienen vida? -Se exasperó Lily.

-Hoy estás guerrera. ¿Eh?

-¡Cierra la boca Sirius! -Espetó ella.

-Lily no era necesario que… -Comenzó a decir James.

Ella le lanzó una mirada severa.

*-x-*

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.

*-x-*

Muchos se ruborizaron.

*-x-*

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.

*-x-*

Neville miró el libro como si le hubiera ofendido.

-¿Contaste las escaleras? -Preguntó Canuto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nos lo dijo Percy. -Explicó Ron.

*-x-*

Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.

*-x-*

-Esas son las más divertidas. -Dijo James.

-Perfectas para gastarles bromas a los demás. -Rió Canuto.

*-x-*

También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.

*-x-*

-En caso de peligrar el colegio, las armaduras pueden moverse. -Explicó el director.

Muchos se sorprendieron.

*-x-*

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

*-x-*

Los bromistas reían con fuerza.

-A lo mejor, Peeves le robó la nariz a Voldie. Por eso el caraserpiente está tan amargado. -Comentó Canuto.

James rió.

Lily les miró mal.

-¿Y a esta qué la pasa? -Susurró Canuto.

-Ni idea. -Respondió Cornamenta.

*-x-*

Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.

*-x-*

Harry gruñó.

-Filch es así. -Dijo Remus.

*-x-*

Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch.

*-x-*

-¿Aún no se ha muerto? -Se quejó Canuto.

-En nuestro tiempo sigue viva. -Comentó Liam.

-A lo mejor tiene varios gatos iguales con el paso del tiempo. -Aportó Hermione.

-Lo dudo. -Contradijo Jonah.

*-x-*

Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.

Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas.

*-x-*

-Nosotros los conocemos aún mejor. -Se jactó James.

-Es que nosotros recibimos ayuda en nuestro primer año. -Comentó Fred.

-Algo que nos ha ayudado mucho. -Continuó George.

-Ahora, aquel preciado tesoro, lo tiene otra persona. -Intervino Fred.

Mientras hablaban, miraban fijamente a los merodeadores.

Canuto cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió algo. Cuando nadie miraba, lo lanzó en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

Éstos lo cogieron y garabatearon una respuesta. Después Fred se lo lanzó de vuelta al joven animago. Él le mostró a sus amigos lo que ponía y los merodeadores jóvenes y los mayores sonrieron.

-Así que encontraron el mapa. -Dijo James con orgullo.

Canuto y Lunático sonrieron.

*-x-*

Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

*-x-*

Filch frunció el ceño.

-Yo tuve esa oportunidad. Pero Harry no me dejó hacerlo. -Se quejó Ron.

Todos miraron al moreno como si le hubiesen crecido hojas en la cabeza.

*-x-*

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.

*-x-*

Muchos resoplaron con desdén.

*-x-*

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.

*-x-*

-Aburriiiiido. -Se quejó Dean.

*-x-*

Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

*-x-*

Neville sonrió junto con los Hufflepuffs.

*-x-*

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma.

*-x-*

-Me entra sueño solo con escuchar el nombre de la asignatura. -Se quejó Sirius.

-Incluso Lunático se aburría con Binns. -Dijo James.

*-x-*

El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo.

*-x-*

-¿Eso cómo lo supiste? -Se interesó Parvati.

-Nos lo contó Lee Jordan. -Contestó Harry.

*-x-*

Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacía que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.

*-x-*

-A mí aún no me ha quedado claro cual es cual. Y eso que ya me he graduado. -Comentó Oliver.

-Pues Elmerico El Malvado fue un mago que…

-Tranquila Granger. No es por ofender pero… No es algo que me interese. -Comentó Oliver. -Pero gracias por querer aclararme la duda. -Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada dolida que tenía la chica.

Hermione sonrió un rato después.

*-x-*

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

*-x-*

El profesor se puso colorado.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

*-x-*

La animaga sonrió.

*-x-*

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

*-x-*

-A nosotros nos echaba de clase muchas veces pero nos dejaba volver. -Dijo Sirius.

-Porque teníais potencial en mi materia. -Contestó ella.

Los tres animagos, James, Canuto y Sirius, se miraron cómplices.

*-x-*

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.

*-x-*

-A mí se me da mejor Ddefensa contra las artes oscuras. -Dijo Harry. -Transformaciones no es mi fuerte.

*-x-*

Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

*-x-*

-Yo conseguí hacerlo. -Dijo James.

-Fue el único de la clase que transformó la cerilla en aguja. Lunático y la pelirroja, solo lograron que la cerilla se volviera plateada y algo puntiaguda. -Dijo Canuto.

*-x-*

Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

*-x-*

Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada.

*-x-*

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.

*-x-*

-Hasta tercero no tuvimos un buen profesor. -Comentó Blaise.

Algunos Slytherins le miraron como si estuviera loco.

Claro que también creían eso, pero no lo dirían. Sobretodo, por su condición de licántropo.

Muchos no le consideraban digno.

-El mejor que hemos tenido. -Secundó Percy.

-Ojalá volviera. La carasapo es lo peor que nos ha pasado nunca. -Se quejó Terry.

-Aprendimos muchísimo con él. -Aportó Susan.

-¿De quién habláis? -Quiso saber James.

Nadie contestó.

Remus estaba muy colorado.

Se había emocionado con las palabras de sus antiguos alumnos.

*-x-*

Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumanía y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.

*-x-*

Hermione bufó.

*-x-*

Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.

*-x-*

-Claaroo. -Murmuró el ojiverde.

El pequeño Harry ahora estaba haciendo ruidos siseantes mientras jugaba con su serpiente.

*-x-*

Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

*-x-*

El pelirrojo le dio un codazo juguetón a su amigo.

*-x-*

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.

*-x-*

-¿Tardásteis tanto? -Se impresionó Sirius.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

*-x-*

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos… Ahora veremos si es verdad.

*-x-*

-Es tan cierto como que a mí me apasiona el quidditch. -Comentó Oliver.

-Tan verdad como que a George le gusta Harry. -Comentó Alicia.

El pelirrojo palideció.

-¿Q qué? -Interrogó el ojiverde pasmado.

-No le hagas caso. Solo son tonterías de nuestra cazadora. -Comentó Fred tratando de ayudar a su hermano.

-S sí eso. Una t tontería. -Dijo George aún muy agitado.

-¿Te gusta Harry? -Cuestionó Ginny muy seria.

-N no. Pero q qué cosas dices… -Contestó el gemelo.

Ella le miró durante mucho rato. Después se levantó con una sonrisa. Abrazó a su hermano y le dijo en voz baja:

-Harry es mío. ni se te ocurra acercarte.

Luego, se separó de él y se dirigió a su sitio con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de tres galeones.

Bill y Charlie se percataron. Ellos no eran tontos.

Cuando George le dijo a su hermano gemelo lo que le había dicho Ginny, se cabreó muchísimo.

Le pidió perdón a su hermano con los ojos y espetó:

-Sí, a George le gusta Harry. ¿Qué pasa? Es más, está enamorado de él.

-¿Pero a quién de los dos le gusta Angelina? -Preguntó Katie confusa.

-A ninguno. -Contestó Fred.

Su hermano gemelo se había quedado sin palabras.

Harry también estaba en silencio aún digiriendo lo que Fred acababa de decir.

Ginny miró muy cabreada a sus hermanos.

Terry, al ver que nadie hablaba, decidió retomar la lectura.

*-x-*

—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry.

*-x-*

La mencionada sonrió.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

*-x-*

La animaga bufó.

*-x-*

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus

dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.

*-x-*

-Es un amor tu lechuza. -Comentó Lavender.

Harry asintió de manera ausente.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry.

Este lo abrió de inmediato.

Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.

Hagrid.

*-x-*

James le sonrió al semigigante.

*-x-*

Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron mal a Severus.

*-x-*

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.

*-x-*

-Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro. -Espetó James mirando con odio al profesor de pociones.

-Ese hijo tuyo, es igual de arrogante y egoísta que tú. -Dijo Snape.

-Ya claro, y yo soy un muggle. -Dijo el animago con desdén.

*-x-*

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

*-x-*

-¿Celoso Quejicus? -Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Y tú perro? ¿Has disfrutado durante estos años pasados en tu… habitación con vistas?

-¡Deje a mi padrino en paz!

-Usted no se meta Potter.

-Sirius había palidecido.

-¿De qué está hablando? -Quiso saber James.

Nadie contestó.

*-x-*

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca.

*-x-*

Los Gryffindors fulminaron al trío de serpientes con la mirada.

*-x-*

Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

*-x-*

-Oscuros como su alma. -Murmuró Canuto.

*-x-*

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando

los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte…

*-x-*

Los merodeadores quedaron encantados con el discurso. Pero no lo admitirían ni bajo tortura.

*-x-*

Si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

*-x-*

-Esa frase sobraba. -Dijo McGonagall.

*-x-*

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

*-x-*

-¿Tienes que fijarte en todo? -Se quejó por enésima vez la muchacha.

*-x-*

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

*-x-*

-Filtro de muertos en vida. -Contestó Harry.

Lily miró algo emocionada a Severus. Sabía el significado que escondían esas palabras.

-Esa ni siquiera es una pregunta de primer curso. -Se quejó James.

*-x-*

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

*-x-*

-Es que esa es una pregunta de tercero. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

*-x-*

-Voy a partirte esa fea cara. -Comentó James.

Lily miró enfadada a su novio.

-No hace falta que le hables así. -Dijo ella.

-Pero está siendo injusto con Harry. -Se quejó el animago.

-Porque tú le tratas mal en el colegio. -Devolvió ella.

-Eso es injusto. No debería tratar mal a una persona por lo que hizo otra. -Comentó Canuto.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

*-x-*

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

*-x-*

El director frunció el ceño en dirección a Severus.

*-x-*

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

*-x-*

-Esa es una pregunta de segundo. -Comentó Remus.

*-x-*

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

*-x-*

-Busqué todo lo que pude. -Se justificó la chica ante las miradas curiosas que la mandaban.

Los merodeadores miraron mal a Draco.

*-x-*

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?

*-x-*

-Está amargado. -Murmuró Frank.

*-x-*

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

*-x-*

-¡Esa pregunta es de séptimo! -Bramó James levantándose.

-No dudo de que Granger lo sabe. -Dijo Lily.

-¿Qué? ¿Encima vas a justificarle? -Inquirió el animago incrédulo.

-Tampoco es para tanto James. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. -Contestó su novia.

-Parece que te sigue gustando Quejicus. -Comentó Canuto.

-¿Y qué si es así? -Espetó ella.

Todos guardaron silencio consternados.

Una pequeña luz naranja había aparecido en la sala, pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello, tan concentrados como estaban en mirar a la pareja.

Solo Liam, Jonah y George se dieron cuenta.

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste ser mi novia? -Quiso saber el chico dolido.

-Porque insististe tanto que… Y al final Severus se juntó con esa gente y me dije: ¿Por qué no? Si James está enamorado de mí…

-Esto es increíble. -Dijo Sirius muy sorprendido.

-¿E entonces no me quieres? -Inquirió James muy pálido.

-Te tengo cariño. -Contestó la pelirroja.

Harry miraba la escena sin parpadear.

James se sentó en su sitio muy impresionado.

Cogió al pequeño Harry de los brazos de Canuto y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero si os casásteis… tuvísteis un hijo… -Decía Remus aún asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿Terminaréis la relación? -Quiso saber Canuto.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

Entonces, Sirius se dio cuenta de que había alguien que antes no estaba allí.

-¿Qué hace Mini-Quejicus aquí?

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a un joven Snape que miraba a Lily como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo.

-Si ellos terminan, yo no naceré. -Comentó Harry.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. -Musitó Liam al oído de su hermano.

El director le hizo señas a Terry para que continuara leyendo.

James y Lily se miraron.

Su plan estaba dando resultado.

El chico se había enamorado de la pelirroja desde que la vio. Por fin en su último curso, ella aceptó salir con él.

Pero unos meses después, se dieron cuenta de que si bien se querían mucho, no se amaban.

Decidieron seguir juntos porque así era más cómodo para ambos.

Ella amaba profundamente a Snape, y él había descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien que jamás de los jamases le correspondería.

Habían montado esa escena para… En realidad, James no sabía muy bien para qué, pero bueno.

Antes de que Terry siguiera leyendo, James y Lily se echaron a reír.

-Habéis picado idiotas. -Comentó la pelirroja entre risas.

-¡Evans! No juegues así con nosotros. -Se quejó Sirius sujetándose el pecho.

-Por un momento creí que hablábais en serio. -Dijo Harry consternado.

Lily le abrazó.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero estos idiotas me la debían. -Dijo señalando a Canuto y Lunático.

En realidad, no era una broma, pero eso solo lo sabrían James y ella.

*-x-*

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

*-x-*

-Qué persistente. -Se sorprendió Gideon.

*-x-*

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

*-x-*

-Mala contestación. -Dijo Fred.

*-x-*

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué le guiñaste un ojo a mi ahijado? -Quiso saber Canuto meneando las cejas.

-¡Teníamos once años! -Chilló Harry.

El joven animago rió.

*-x-*

Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

*-x-*

-Aguantar a dos Potter en la sala. Creo que me va a salir un sarpullido. -Se quejó el joven Severus en voz baja.

*-x-*

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

*-x-*

-Hay gente que simplemente no sirve para enseñar. -Dijo Molly.

*-x-*

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

*-x-*

-Muy maduro Severus. -Dijo Sprout.

*-x-*

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.

*-x-*

-Debe ser al único. -Refunfuñó Ron.

-Eso será porque es su padrino. -Dijo Sirius.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Snape.

*-x-*

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De

alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

*-x-*

-Entre uno que hace explotar lo que sea y otro que prepara pociones destructivas, a saber como sería si siempre trabajaran juntos. -Comentó Dean.

Neville y Seamus le miraron mal.

*-x-*

En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

*-x-*

Alice miraba horrorizada a su futuro hijo que seguía al lado de Frank. El cual, aún no había dejado de abrazarle.

*-x-*

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

*-x-*

Frank miró ceñudo a ambos Severus.

*-x-*

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-¡Severus Snape! -El grito de Lily sobresaltó a todo el mundo.

-Eres una mala persona. -Dijo ella decepcionada.

El joven Severus miraba a su yo más mayor con reproche.

*-x-*

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

*-x-*

-Chico listo. -Aprobó Fred.

*-x-*

—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.

*-x-*

-Y tanto. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

*-x-*

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana…

*-x-*

-Nosotros perdimos veinte puntos durante el primer día de clase. -Comentó Sirius.

-Y durante la primera semana perdimos cincuenta. -Aportó Remus.

-Cincuenta puntos que Lunático recuperó en un día. -Se quejó Canuto.

-Con lo que nos había costado perderlos… -Suspiró dramáticamente James.

Lily rió y le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo.

*-x-*

¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?

*-x-*

-Por mí. -Contestó James con un suspiro.

*-x-*

—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?

*-x-*

Fred sonrió pero George no logró hacer nada más que una mueca.

Molly se preocupó.

Harry también se dio cuenta.

*-x-*

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

*-x-*

Muchos sonrieron ante la descripción.

Les encantaba visitar al semigigante.

*-x-*

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

—Atrás, Fang, atrás.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es eso? -Quiso saber James.

-A saber. -Contestó Canuto.

*-x-*

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.

*-x-*

Los merodeadores suspiraron aliviados.

Uno nunca sabía lo que Hagrid tendría en su casa.

*-x-*

Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

*-x-*

Muchos sangrepuras pusieron caras de asco.

*-x-*

—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

*-x-*

-Fang es un amor. -Comentó Charlie.

*-x-*

—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.

*-x-*

Molly miró ceñuda a sus hijos.

Fred sonreía de modo inocente. Mientras que George, miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

*-x-*

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.

*-x-*

-Es que no todos tienen la mandíbula tan fuerte. -Dijo Dumbledore ante la cara apenada del semigigante.

*-x-*

Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.

*-x-*

-Puag. -Dijo Lavender.

*-x-*

Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».

*-x-*

Muchos rieron.

El conserje miró ceñudo al semigigante.

*-x-*

—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.

*-x-*

Sirius y Canuto miraron ceñudos a la gata que les bufó ofendida.

*-x-*

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.

*-x-*

-Entonces no sé por qué enseña. -Espetó Lunático.

Severus se abstubo de contestar.

*-x-*

—Pero realmente parece que me odie.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

*-x-*

-Porque vive resentido con el mundo. -Dijo James.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.

*-x-*

-No sabes mentir. -Comentó Charlie.

El hombre se sonrojó.

*-x-*

—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.

*-x-*

El domador de dragones sonrió.

*-x-*

Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.

*-x-*

-Claro que sí. -Respondió Canuto.

*-x-*

Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa.

*-x-*

-No me gusta que me llamen Charles. -Se quejó el pelirrojo.

*-x-*

Era de El Profeta.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.

Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.

«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.

*-x-*

-¿Se trata de la cámara 713? -Quiso saber Lunático.

Hermione asintió.

*-x-*

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

*-x-*

Lily y James se estremecieron de solo pensarlo.

*-x-*

Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?

*-x-*

-Seguramente. -Comentó Luna.

*-x-*

Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid.

*-x-*

El semigigante sonreía ampliamente.

Pensó que debería aprender a cocinar pasteles que los niños pudieran comer.

*-x-*

¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?

*-x-*

-Claro que lo sabe. -Dijo Sirius.

-¡Cierra el morro chucho pulgoso! -Espetó el Severus joven.

-Tanta seriedad no le hace bien a nadie. -Dijo Canuto.

-¿Las pulgas te han comido el cerebro? -Quiso saber Snape.

-¿La grasa te ha derretido el tuyo? -Devolvió el animago.

-El capítulo ya ha acabado. -Intervino Terry tímidamente.

-Yo quiero leer. -Comentó Hermione.

El chico le pasó el libro.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Queréis que Harry y George hablen en el siguiente cap? ¿O preferís que no ocurra nada? ¿Queréis que George y Harry comiencen una relación y los hijos de Harry sean también los de George? ¿Queréis que simplemente se acuesten y ya está? ¿O preferís que sea mi alocada mente la que decida?

Perdón por tantas preguntas. Pero es que mi mente da giros extraños.

Tampoco pensaba hacer la escena de James y Lily. Simplemente cuando escribo, hay ideas que me vienen en ese momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de J. K. Rowlin.

Las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Antes de que Hermione emppezase a leer, Harry le hizo una seña para que esperara.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Fred y George.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo George?

El pelirrojo miró a su gemelo en busca de ayuda.

Fred iba a decir algo, pero Harry hizo que George se levantara y le condujo ha una pequeña sala que había aparecido.

-No te preocupes Harry. Sé que Oliver y tú tenéis algo.

-No es…

-Os he visto. No hace falta que lo niegues para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Espera un momento George. Entre Oliver y yo, solo ha habido sexo. No tenemos ningún tipo de relación sentimental.

El pelirrojo le miró durante mucho rato.

-Te creo.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

-George, lo que quería decirte…

-No Harry. No hace falta que intentes consolarme. No deseo que me tengas lástima ni nada de eso.

-No es eso. Escúchame.

-Déjalo Harry. Enserio… no importa.

El moreno iba a decir algo, pero George se apresuró a salir de la salita.

-Pero sí que importa. -Dijo el chico derrotado.

Salió de la sala y se sentó entre su padre y Sirius mayor.

Vio que George estaba hablando con su hermano en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Cachorro? -Susurró su padrino.

-Cree que le tengo lástima. Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar.

el animago le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

El pequeño Harry estaba jugando con su padre a dar palmas.

Lily miraba a padre e hijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Fred llevaba mirando a Harry durante un buen rato.

él, al contrario que su gemelo, pensaba que el moreno sentía algo por George.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que Harry le dejara las cosas claras a su terco hermano. Y si no… Haría algo. Aún no sabía exactamente el qué, pero algo haría.

Hermione al ver que todos ya estaban sentados, decidió comenzar a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 9. El duelo a medianoche.

*-x-*

-¿Aceptaste un duelo? -Inquirió Lily molesta.

-No exactamente. -Contestó el chico.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Saldrá en el libro señorita Evans. -Apaciguó el director.

*-x-*

Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.

*-x-*

-Como no. -Dijo Percy.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él.

*-x-*

-Algo bueno. -Dijo Sirius.

*-x-*

O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves… y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

*-x-*

-Mala convinación. -Suspiró Remus.

*-x-*

—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron incrédulos al moreno.

Draco rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.

*-x-*

James sonrió. A su hijo no le gustaba el quidditch, pero al menos, le gustaba volar.

-Conseguiré que te guste el quidditch. ¿Verdad pequeño? -Preguntó Cornamenta haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

-¡Ciii!

-Así me gusta campeón.

El pequeño rió feliz.

*-x-*

—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

*-x-*

-Pues sí. -Comentó Katie.

-No es tan bueno. -Secundó Alicia.

*-x-*

La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.

*-x-*

Las risas inundaron la sala.

Draco se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es un helicóptero? -Inquirió Sirius.

Más risas llenaron la sala.

Incluso algunos Slytherins reían también.

El rubio decidió quedarse en silencio.

*-x-*

Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.

*-x-*

-Me enseñó mi madre. -Explicó el irlandés.

*-x-*

Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.

*-x-*

-No me llames Charles. -Se quejó el pelirrojo mirando a Harry.

-¡Ronald Weasley! -Bramó Molly.

-Fue culpa de Fred y George. -Se apresuró a decir el chico.

-Traidor… -Murmuraron los gemelos entre dientes.

Molly los fulminó con la mirada a los tres.

*-x-*

Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol.

*-x-*

-Sigo sin verle el atractivo. -Comentó el pelirrojo.

Dean le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.

*-x-*

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mis posters! -Espetó Dean.

Ron le sacó el dedo corazón.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien lo volvió rosa? -Quiso saber Dean.

-Emmm. Ese fue Seamus durante una especie de pelea en el dormitorio. -Contestó Neville en voz baja.

-¡Finnigan!

El irlandés ni se inmutó.

-Después lo devolví a la normalidad. -Se justificó.

-¿A la normalidad? ¿Con normal te refieres a que cada tres horas cambie de color?

-Así es más llamativo.

-Aquí hay tensión sexual.

Todos miraron a Luna como si fuera una de esas criaturas extrañas que solo ella ve.

Dean y Seamus se ruborizaron tanto, que decidieron mantenerse en silencio.

-Esta chica me cae bien. -Rió Canuto.

La rubia sonrió.

*-x-*

Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.

*-x-*

El moreno se ruborizó ante las miradas asesinas que la familia Longbottom le dirigía.

-Gracias amigo. -Dijo Neville.

Un Slytherin frunció el ceño mirando a Harry.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó el ojiverde.

-Es lo malo de leer tus pensamientos. -Rió Gideon.

*-x-*

Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.

*-x-*

-Lily hizo lo mismo. -Dijo James.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron.

-Eso se aprende practicando. Igual que el sexo. Cuanto más lo practicas, mejor se te da. -Dijo Canuto.

-¡Sirius Black! -Bramó la profesora de transformaciones.

-Lo siento Minnie.

-Wood, a este le hacen falta unas cuantas vueltas al campo. -Comentó la subdirectora.

-Yo ni siquiera estoy en el equipo.

-¡No me importa! -Espetó ella.

Oliver no sabía qué hacer.

-Treinta vueltas al campo. -Determinó la bruja. -Y Wood lo supervisará.

-Sí profesora. -Dijeron Canuto y Oliver a coro.

-Es más sádico que Cornamenta. -Se quejó Sirius en voz baja.

Harry rió.

*-x-*

En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

*-x-*

-Por lo menos leyó el libro. -Comentó James.

-El mejor libro creado en la historia. -Secundó Oliver.

-No hay peor libro en el mundo. Es incluso peor que Binns. -Apostilló Harry.

-Potter, tú acompañarás a Black. -Dictaminó Oliver.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No. Tú también darás treinta vueltas al campo corriendo.

-Lo estás disfrutando. -Comentó Lee.

-Como un niño en Navidad. -Aclaró Oliver sonriendo.

*-x-*

Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

*-x-*

La chica levantó la vista del libro para fulminar a su amigo con la mirada.

James rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto.

*-x-*

-¿Tu vida es tan insignificante que tienes que fijarte en las de los demás? -Inquirió Lunático.

-Tú cállate. No eres más que…

-Malfoy, acaba esa frase, y ten por seguro que te aplicaré una maldición bastante dolorosa en los huevos. -Espetó Harry.

El chico se había levantado y tenía la varita pegada a la cara del rubio.

Canuto iba a intervenir, pero prefirió abrazar a su lobo que estaba muy pálido.

*-x-*

La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.

*-x-*

-Le mandaré dulces con laxante. -Gruñó Sirius.

-Seguro que se lo pasa que te cagas. -Rió James.

*-x-*

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja… oh… —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—… es que has olvidado algo…

*-x-*

-Nunca he he entendido el uso de esos trastos. ¿De qué sirve que te digan que te has olvidado de algo si no te aclara de que se trata? -Inquirió Percy.

Augusta frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

*-x-*

-Si quieres una, no tienes más que pedírsela a tus padres. -Comentó Parvati furiosa.

-¿Para qué voy a querer yo esa gilipollez?

-Tú dirás. ¿Por qué otra razón le cogerías la recordadora? -Cuestionó Seamus.

-Solo por fastidiar. -Contestó el rubio.

-Claro Malfoy. Créete eso. -Dijo Dean fingiendo pesar.

Draco iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Nott le hizo quedarse callado.

*-x-*

Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

*-x-*

-Es que ya estoy acostumbrada. -Dijo mirando a los merodeadores.

*-x-*

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

*-x-*

-Lo que te haga feliz. -Se atrevió a decir Neville.

-¡Cierra el pico patético remedo de mago! -Exclamó Pansy.

Neville ya estaba harto de que siempre le dejaran por los suelos.

-¿Qué ocurre Malfoy, es que necesitas que tu… novia te defienda?

-¡No me hace falta nadie para partirte la cara Longbottom!

-No te creo. Siempre que vienes a meterte con alguno de nosotros, llevas a tus rotwailers detrás.

Crabbe y Goile fruncieron el ceño.

No sabía lo que eran esos rot… lo que fuese, y se sintieron ofendidos.

-¡Dinos eso a la cara! -Saltó Crabbe.

-¡Nadie nos llama Rotwa… lo que sea! -Secundó Goile.

Algunos pensaron, que Neville se había vuelto definitivamente loco por enfrentarse a esos dos mastodontes.

-Un Rotwailer es una raza de perro de presa que tienen los muggles. -Explicó Dean.

-¿Nos has llamado perros? -Se indignó Goile.

El Slytherin fue a atacar, pero un rápido "Impedimenta" lanzado por Neville, le hizo caer.

Crabbe se acercó muy furioso, pero el Gryffindor le petrificó y cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas gigante.

Los profesores iban a intervenir, pero el director los detuvo.

Draco trató de atacar al chico por la espalda, pero con sorprendente agilidad, se giró y le lanzó un "expelliarmus".

Draco aturdido, miró a neville como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

Entonces, Pansy se acercó por detrás y le lanzó un maleficio desconocido para el chico.

Longbottom se agachó para esquivarlo y el chorro de luz azul dio contra la pared.

El Gryffindor le lanzó un "Desmaius" a la joven y se giró de nuevo para encarar a Draco.

Muchos miraban a Neville con asombro. Mientras que Augusta, sonreía orgullosa.

Malfoy había recuperado su varita y lanzaba hechizos con rapidez.

Al ver que Longbottom los esquivaba todos, se cabreó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Al estilo muggle rubio? ¿Qué diría tu padre? -Inquirió Neville.

El Slytherin muy enfadado, lanzó una maldición que le había enseñado un compañero de séptimo de su casa.

Pero antes de que terminara de decir el hechizo, un fuerte golpe en la muñeca derecha le hizo perder la varita por segunda vez.

Neville se había quedado quieto mirando a la persona que había detrás de Malfoy.

-¡Basta Draco!

El chico que había hablado, estaba muy enfadado.

Crabbe, Goile y Parkinson ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios.

-¿Acabas de detenerme? -Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Sería una gilipollez responder a esa pregunta. -Contnestóel otro joven.

-¿Qué pasa, es que te da lástima Longbottom?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Draco.

-¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara? -Atacó Pucey.

-Intenta decírselo. -Desafió el chico. -Nada de lo que pase en esta sala, podrá salir de estas cuatro paredes.

-A ti te gusta Longbottom. -Dijo Pansy riendo.

Mientras tanto Neville, ya había vuelto a su sitio y seguía la conversación de los Slytherins con suma atención.

-No es de tu incunvencia. -Espetó el joven. -Pero si alguien vuelve a atacarle, se enfrentará a mí. Y creédme que yo no seré tan indulgente como un Gryffindor.

-Tarde o temprano, tu familia se enterará. -Esppetó Pansy.

-¡Ellos no controlan mi vida! ¡Entérate de una vez!

Muchos miraban a ese chico que siempre era calmado y no se metía en ninguna pelea.

Sin mirar a nadie, se sentó en su sitio.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de odio a Neville y también se sentó después de recoger su varita.

Hermione decidió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos

árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

*-x-*

La señora Hooch sonrió.

Le gustaba enseñar a volar a los de primer año.

*-x-*

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

*-x-*

-No sé por qué os quejáis. -Dijo Draco. -Tenéis que estar acostumbrados a volar de esa forma.

Fred y George le miraron con idénticas sonrisas falsas.

-No es recomendable que te enemistes con esos gemelos. -Dijo Astoria Greengrass en voz baja.

El rubio la miró ceñudo.

*-x-*

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

*-x-*

A los que les encantaba volar, estaban sentados al borde de sus sitios muy atentos.

*-x-*

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

*-x-*

-Hay que cambiarlas. -Suspiró el director.

*-x-*

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.

*-x-*

James sonrió.

-Si le gustase el quidditch… -Suspiró el ciervo.

*-x-*

La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

*-x-*

El chico se ruborizó.

-A mí tampoco me entusiasma volar. -Comentó Alice.

*-x-*

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

*-x-*

Algunos soltaron risitas burlonas.

-Tampoco es que Lucius fuera muy bueno volando. -Comentó Frank.

-¿Recordáis aquella vez que casi se cayó? -Rió Sirius.

-Ni siquiera hacía viento. -Secundó Canuto.

Draco apretó los puños.

*-x-*

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…

*-x-*

-La señora Hooch es mi segunda profesora favorita. -Comentó James.

-¿Y quién es el primer o primera? -Quiso saber Harry.

-Minnie por supuesto. -Contestó Canuto.

Minerva frunció los labios.

*-x-*

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

*-x-*

-Yo hice lo mismo y me acabé cayendo. -Dijo Alice ruborizada.

*-x-*

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella… Cuatro metros… seis metros… Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…

BUM… Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.

*-x-*

Sus futuros padres le miraron con preocupación.

También lo hizo cierto Slytherin de manera inconsciente.

*-x-*

Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho… Está bien… A levantarse.

*-x-*

-Has sacado mi torpeza. -Se lamentó Alice.

Neville sonrió.

*-x-*

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron a Harry disimuladamente.

*-x-*

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

*-x-*

-Pobrecito mi nieto. -Arrullaba Augusta.

Nadie se atrevió a reír porque la señora era intimidante.

*-x-*

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

*-x-*

La señora Longbottom le frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

*-x-*

-No todos le reímos la gracia. -Murmuró alguien.

*-x-*

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

*-x-*

Alice sonrió a la chica.

*-x-*

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

*-x-*

Augusta le lanzó su bolso a la Slytherin.

La joven se quedó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de hablar.

-Devuélvemelo joven Nott. -Pidió la señora.

Theo no se atrevió a negarse.

Iba a utilizar la varita, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Acércate. -Exigió.

El chico ovedeció.

Cuando le dio el bolso a Augusta, la mujer le miró de arriba a bajo como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

-Serías un buen partido para mi Neville.

Theodore y el nieto de la mujer se ruborizaron.

La señora rió y Nott se apresuró a volver a su asiento.

*-x-*

—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

*-x-*

Frank le lanzó a Draco una piedra que nadie supo de donde la sacó.

-Los Longbottom están locos. -Dictaminó Blaise.

Theo y Draco asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Cuando la piedra impactó contra el asiento del rubio, se convirtió en una especie de enredadera que atrapó al chico sin posibilidad de moverse.

*-x-*

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

*-x-*

-¿Pero es que tiene otro tipo de sonrisa? -Quiso saber Dean.

Muchos rieron.

*-x-*

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué os parece… en la copa de un árbol?

*-x-*

-Tú acabarás entre las ramas del sauce boxeador como me toques los cojones.

-¡Frankie! -Se escandalizó su madre.

-Es que odio a los abusones. -Se justificó él.

*-x-*

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

*-x-*

La señora Hooch miró al rubio enfadada.

-No caigas en las provocaciones del chico. -Le dijo Lily a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

*-x-*

-No le hagas caso. -Volvió a decir la pelirroja.

-¡Enséñale como vuela un Potter! -bramó James.

El pequeño Harry rió debido a la emoción de su papá.

*-x-*

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

*-x-*

-Haz caso a la muchacha. -Pidió Lily.

-Estás hablándole a un libro. -Comentó Sirius.

-¡No te metas Black!

-El mal genio de las pelirrojas es legendario. -Murmuró Canuto.

*-x-*

Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió.

*-x-*

-¿Que te he dicho? -Inquirió Lily.

-Deja al chico tranquilo. -Dijo Sirius.

-¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Es mi ahijado!

-¡No es nada tuyo! -Espetó ella muy enfadada.

-Sirius es como un padre para mí. -Intervino Harry. -Vale que me alegre de veros y entiendo que os preocupéis por mí. Incluso puedo llegar a comprender que queráis echarme alguna que otra bronca. Pero Sirius es como mi padre y él también tiene derecho a opinar sobre mi vida.

Lily miró a su futuro hijo muy sorprendida.

-Tienes razón Cervatillo. -Dijo James. -No podemos venir y tratarte como si tuviésemos algún derecho sobre ti.

-Pero si tú ni siquiera le has dicho nada. -Protestó Sirius.

James suspiró y sujetó mejor al niño que saltaba en su regazo mientras hablaba con sus peluches.

-Además, esto ya ha sucedido. Al menos, en este tiempo. -Intervino Remus.

Todos asintieron.

*-x-*

El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.

*-x-*

La sonrisa de James era la más amplia que su futuro hijo le había visto hasta ahora.

-Es que no parecía que volara por primera vez. Era como si llevase haciéndolo toda la vida. -Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo le regalé una escoba al cumplir un año. -Comentó Sirius.

Harry sonrió.

*-x-*

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

*-x-*

-¿Asustado Malfoy? -Inquirió Fred.

-¡Cállate estúpida comadreja pobre y patética!

Canuto muy enfadado, lanzó un hechizo sin que nadie le viera.

*-x-*

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina.

*-x-*

Cornamenta casi brincaba en su asiento.

El pequeño Harry disfrutaba de la felicidad de su papá y reía contento.

*-x-*

Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

*-x-*

-Nunca vi nada igual. -Intervino Seamus.

*-x-*

—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry

*-x-*

Draco iba a replicar, pero de su boca solo salieron rebuznos.

Las risas se extendieron por toda la sala con rapidez.

Intentó volver a hablar, pero ahora relinchaba.

James y Lunático miraron con curiosidad a Canuto que no dejaba traslucir nada en su expresión.

*-x-*

Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

*-x-*

-Estúpido rubio cobarde… -Refunfuñó Bill.

De la garganta de Draco ahora salían mugidos. Pero él no se enteraba. Para Draco, era como si dijera las palabras y no oía los sonidos animales que hacía al hablar.

*-x-*

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.

*-x-*

-¡Vamos Cachorro! -Animó Sirius.

*-x-*

Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

*-x-*

-Serías un fantástico buscador. -Se lamentó James.

Harry bufó molesto.

*-x-*

—¡HARRY POTTER!

*-x-*

-Esa es Minnie. -Dijo Canuto.

James y Lunático asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.

*-x-*

Sirius gimió apesadumbrado.

A su Cachorro le caería una buena.

*-x-*

Se puso de pie, temblando.

—Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts…

*-x-*

-¿Ya se ha olvidado de nosotros profesora? -Preguntó James dramáticamente.

-No señor Potter. Pero no se lo voy a decir a su hijo.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido…? Has podido romperte el cuello…

*-x-*

Lily miraba preocupada a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

—No fue culpa de él, profesora…

—Silencio, Parvati.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

*-x-*

Sirius sonrió por como defendían a su ahijado.

*-x-*

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo.

*-x-*

La enredadera se apretó más contra el rubio.

El chico se quejó, pero de su boca salían maullidos patéticos.

El Slytherin no entendía por qué se reía todo el mundo.

*-x-*

Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz.

*-x-*

-Nosotros hemos hecho cosas peores y nunca nos han expulsado. -Intervino James.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?

*-x-*

-El dramatismo Potter ataca de nuevo. -Canturreó Lunático.

-¡Que yo no soy dramático! -Se quejaron ambos Potter.

-Lo que os haga felices. -Intervino Sirius.

*-x-*

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid.

*-x-*

El semigigante rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.

*-x-*

-Esa mochila pesa máss que tú. -Comentó Hagrid.

El ojiverde se ruborizó.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?

*-x-*

-¿Wood? ¿Pero por qué querría hablar con un alumno? -Cuestionó Lunático.

*-x-*

«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»

*-x-*

-Sí. -Contestó Fred.

-Es lo peor que te puede pasar si le encuentras de mal humor. -Secundó Alicia.

james miró preocupado a Harry.

*-x-*

Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

*-x-*

-Ten cuidado Harry. Una vez que te caza, no te suelta. -Comentó Fred.

-Es como una telaraña. -Secundó Katie.

Harry pensó que había ciertas actividades en las que se lo había pasado muy bien con Oliver.

*-x-*

—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

*-x-*

-¿Para qué necesita a ese chico? -Quiso saber Canuto.

-A lo mejor, es quien supervisa algunos castigos. -Intervino Alice.

*-x-*

—Aquí.

La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.

*-x-*

-Me encanta ese duende. -Rió Sirius.

*-x-*

—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.

Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

*-x-*

Harry estaba riendo por dentro. Pronto su padre sabría que le había estado gastando una broma.

El joven se acomodó para poder ver bien la reacción de su futuro padre y sus amigos.

*-x-*

—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.

*-x-*

Un silencio absoluto se hizo tras que Hermione leyese esas palabras.

La cara de James era todo un poema.

Tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos y miraba al Harry mayor sin poder hablar.

-Ahora, Potter, deberás limpiarte la boca por haber hablado tan mal sobre el quidditch. -Intervino Oliver.

Harry asintió.

-¿B buscador? ¿En primero? ¿tú? -James no era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes.

-Si. Soy el buscador más joven en un siglo.

Harry creía que su padre se pondría a gritar, pero no esperaba que hiciera lo que hizo.

Le pasó al pequeño Harry a Canuto, se levantó y abrazó a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ha sido una broma fantástica. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…

Se calmó cinco minutos después.

Cuando fue a coger al pequeño, se sorprendió al recibir un abracito.

James le dio un suave beso en la frente y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

*-x-*

La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.

—¿Está segura, profesora?

—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?

Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.

*-x-*

Canuto rió.

-Minnie es muy aficionada al quidditch. No perdería una oportunidad así.

*-x-*

—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.

*-x-*

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que me has quitado el puesto al mejor buscador.

Harry asintió.

*-x-*

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

*-x-*

-Y tanto. -Suspiró el chico.

*-x-*

—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.

—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención.

*-x-*

En ese momento me sentí como uno de esos jamones que están en un expositor.

Muchos rieron.

*-x-*

—Ligero, veloz… Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Barredora 7.

—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas…

*-x-*

Los Gryffindors gruñeron disgustados.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.

—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.

Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.

—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.

*-x-*

-Lo estoy profesora. -Contestó James con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry también sonreía entre lágrimas.

*-x-*

—Es una broma.

Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.

*-x-*

-Hay pocas cosas que sorprendan a mi hermano. Y si además se olvidó de comer… -Intervino Bill.

*-x-*

—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca… Serías el jugador más joven en…

—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.

*-x-*

James no sabía si reír o llorar. Así que optaba por hacer ambas cosas.

El pequeño Harry le miraba con curiosidad.

*-x-*

Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

*-x-*

-Se acabó sabiendo. -Comentó Daphne. -En este colegio, hay muy pocas cosas que puedan mantenerse en secreto.

*-x-*

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.

—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.

*-x-*

-Bludgers humanas. -Comentó Oliver con una sonrisa.

los gemelos Preuet chocaron los cinco con sus sobrinos.

*-x-*

—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.

*-x-*

El guardián se puso colorado.

*-x-*

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.

*-x-*

-Lo dudo. -Intervino Canuto.

*-x-*

—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.

*-x-*

La profesora miró con curiosidad a los gemelos.

*-x-*

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

*-x-*

-Una gran mancha se acerca. -Dijo Dean riendo.

-Acertaste con lo de grande. -Dijo Seamus.

*-x-*

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?

*-x-*

-A ti te voy a mandar de una patada con esos Dursley. -Espetó Sirius mirando a Draco.

El rubio emitió cacareos en vez de palabras.

*-x-*

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

*-x-*

Los mencionados fruncieron el ceño molestos.

*-x-*

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

Lily quiso intervenir, pero no lo hizo.

*-x-*

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

*-x-*

-¡Ron! -Gritó Charlie muy sorprendido.

Los gemelos no pudieron aguantarse las risas.

A Molly no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

*-x-*

Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.

*-x-*

-No serviría ninguno. -Murmuró Neville.

*-x-*

—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

*-x-*

Muchos profesores miraron con reprobación al rubio.

*-x-*

Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?

—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

*-x-*

-No sé yo si llegará a presentarse. -Dijo lunático.

*-x-*

—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?

*-x-*

-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz. -Intervino Canuto.

*-x-*

—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.

*-x-*

El animago y el pelirrojo chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

—Disculpad.

Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.

—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.

*-x-*

-Lo siento. -Susurró Ron muy avergonzado.

Hermione no le dio importancia.

*-x-*

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry

—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo…

—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.

*-x-*

-Tan sensible nuestro hermanito… -Suspiró Bill.

*-x-*

—… y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.

*-x-*

-¡Cachorro! -Exclamó Remus sorprendido.

El ojiverde se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Adiós —añadió Ron.

De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día.

*-x-*

-No vayas. -Dijo Lily.

*-x-*

Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería).

*-x-*

-¿Tan grave fue? -Quiso saber su abuela.

-Emmm… no… -Contestó el chico.

*-x-*

Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo».

*-x-*

Algunas risitas se escuhcharon por toda la sala.

Malfoy graznaba como un pato y las risas se multiplicaron.

*-x-*

Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día.

*-x-*

-Ahí tienes razón. -Dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

*-x-*

Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente.

*-x-*

Pansy resopló.

Al fin le habían conseguido decir a Draco por qué se reían todos cada vez que hablaba, y había decidido mantenerse en silencio hasta que lograra quitarse el hechizo.

*-x-*

No podía perderla.

—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.

*-x-*

-Si tuvieran la capa… -Murmuró James.

*-x-*

Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

*-x-*

-Seguro que es la castaña. -Comentó Canuto.

*-x-*

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.

Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.

*-x-*

El joven animago levantó el puño en señal de celebración.

*-x-*

—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

*-x-*

Los gemelos Jordan rieron malinterpretando aposta esa frase.

*-x-*

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.

*-x-*

-Debiste hacerlo. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.

—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

*-x-*

-Tiene esa manía de romper las reglas por tu culpa. -Se quejó Lily.

-Y estoy tan orgulloso… -Intervino James.

La pelirroja le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

El pequeño Harry frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No ce pega a papá.

James abrazó al chiquillo con fuerza.

-Es que sí pelirroja. ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a tu futuro hijo? -Dijo Sirius.

Lily se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.

*-x-*

La chica le lanzó una bola de pergamino a su amigo a la cabeza.

*-x-*

—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

*-x-*

-No hay cosa que me produzca más coraje, que alguien pierda los puntos que me esfuerzo por ganar. -Se quejó Percy.

*-x-*

—Vete.

—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan…

*-x-*

-Tiene carácter. Me gusta. -Dijo Michael Corner.

*-x-*

Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-Eso duele. -Rió Canuto.

*-x-*

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.

—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

*-x-*

-La dulzura hecha persona. -Se quejó Ginny mirando mal a su hermano.

*-x-*

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo.

—No lo harás.

—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros

me apoyaréis.

*-x-*

Ese es un buen chiste. -Rió Fabian.

*-x-*

—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.

—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.

Era una especie de respiración.

*-x-*

-¿Filch? -Quiso saber Sirius.

*-x-*

—¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

*-x-*

Frank miró preocupado a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.

*-x-*

-Por Merlín. -Gimoteó Alice. -Ha eredado mi pésima memoria.

*-x-*

—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

*-x-*

-Vaya contraseñas. -Dijo Blaise.

-Mejor que las vuestras… -Devolvió Ron.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry

—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.

*-x-*

Alice sonrió a Harry.

*-x-*

—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde…

—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaléandose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.

—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.

*-x-*

-Creo, que el mal genio, también puede aplicársele a los pelirrojos. -Murmuró Canuto para sí.

*-x-*

Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

*-x-*

La mencionada se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

*-x-*

-Sigo pensando que no va a presentarse. -Dijo Lunático.

*-x-*

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.

*-x-*

-Slytherin rastrero… -Refunfuñó Sirius.

*-x-*

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.

*-x-*

-¡Alerta permanente!

-¡Alastor! -Chilló McGonagall con una mano en el pecho.

*-x-*

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

*-x-*

-Avisó a Filch. -Se sorprendió Gideon.

-Qué vergüenza. -Secundó Fabian.

*-x-*

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos.

*-x-*

-¡Corred! -Gritó Remus.

*-x-*

Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

*-x-*

-Cuanto menos ruido quieres hacer, más ruido haces. -Dijo Terry.

*-x-*

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

*-x-*

-¿Así que esos sonidos que escuhchamos fuísteis vosotros? -Quiso saber Padma.

-Yo creía que una legión de cuchillos venía a por mí. -Comentó Justin. -Todos esos ruidos metálicos…

-Yo pensaba que me había dormido en clase de esgrima. -Aportó Blaise.

-A mí me parecía como si se derrumbase algo. -Intervino Katie.

-Vaya nochecita. -Rió Canuto.

*-x-*

—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

*-x-*

-Si el Cachorro hubiese tenido el mapa… -Comentó James en voz baja.

*-x-*

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Te… lo… dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te… lo… dije.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con la castaña. -Intervino Lunático.

*-x-*

—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.

—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.

*-x-*

-Cobarde. -Dijeron todos los Gryffindors.

*-x-*

Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.

*-x-*

Granger le lanzó otra bola de pergamino a su amigo.

*-x-*

—Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

*-x-*

-El que faltaba. -Se quejó Frank.

*-x-*

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor… Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareó.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves.

*-x-*

-Error. -Comentó Gideon.

-Ahora se pondrá a gritar. -Intervino Tonks.

*-x-*

Aquello fue un gran error.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

*-x-*

-Mierda. -Se quejó Kingsley.

El auror se había metido de lleno en la historia y casi se mordía las uñas.

*-x-*

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta… que estaba cerrada.

*-x-*

-Suerte Potter. -Gimió Sirius.

*-x-*

—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!

*-x-*

-Nosotros tenemos a Lunático, y ellos tienen a la castaña. -Dijo Canuto con una sonrisa.

Su novio se ruborizó y Canuto le dio un suave beso en los labios.

*-x-*

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

*-x-*

-¿Crees que lo hará? -Preguntó George.

-Espero que sí. -Contestó Fred.

-¿El qé? -Se interesó James.

Los gemelos sonrieron pero no contestaron.

*-x-*

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien… por favor.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!

*-x-*

Los gemelos Weasley chocaron los cinco.

-Eso se lo enseñamos nosotros. -Dijo Fred orgulloso.

-Son los perfectos sucesores de los merodeadores. -Dijo Canuto.

Lunático y James asintieron de acuerdo.

-Tenemos que buscarles un nombre. -Comentó Cornamenta.

Los gemelos iban a llorar de la emoción.

Los Merodeadores, sus hídolos, iban a darles nombres de Merodeador.

-Vamos a pensarlos. -Dijo lunático.

*-x-*

—Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

*-x-*

Los alborotadores aplaudieron.

Filch frunció el ceño muy enfadado.

*-x-*

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurró Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?

*-x-*

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. -Dijo Alice.

*-x-*

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

*-x-*

-¿De qué se trata? -Quiso saber Lily.

*-x-*

No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

*-x-*

Dumbledore quería desaparecer. Era un gran mago y tal, pero le temía a las pelirrojas cabreadas.

*-x-*

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

*-x-*

-¡Un Cervero! -Chilló Canuto de la impresión.

-¿Qué hace ahí ese vicho? -Se escandalizó lily.

Nadie contestó.

La pelirroja miró muy cabreada al director.

*-x-*

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por

sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

*-x-*

-¡Salid de allí! -Gritó James.

*-x-*

Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

*-x-*

-Opino lo mismo. -Dijo Molly en un hilo de voz.

*-x-*

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

*-x-*

Muchos suspiraron aliviados.

*-x-*

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

—No importa… Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

*-x-*

-Casi me muero del susto. -Se quejó Andrómeda.

*-x-*

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

*-x-*

Cierto Slytherin tenía ganas de abrazar a Neville y no soltarle.

*-x-*

—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

*-x-*

-Esos perros suelen proteger algo. -Comentó Lunático. -Estaba el Cervero original, que protegía la entrada al inframundo…

*-x-*

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.

—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No vísteis lo que había debajo de él?

*-x-*

-A mí me preocupan más sus cabezas. -Comentó James.

El corazón le latía muy rápido.

*-x-*

—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

*-x-*

-Sí, porque si no te has dado cuenta, tenía tres. -Dijo Canuto algo agitado.

*-x-*

—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.

*-x-*

-Lo sabía. -Intervino Lunático.

-Si es que eres muy listo. -Le dijo Canuto.

Y después le besó.

El Sirius mayor miraba con nostalgia la escena.

*-x-*

Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.

—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podían haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

*-x-*

-Creo que debes poner en orden tus prioridades. -Comentó Blaise.

La chica se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Ron la contempló boquiabierto.

—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Ahí tiene razón. -Intervino Charlie.

*-x-*

Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo… ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar… excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.

*-x-*

-Es muy bueno en deducir algunas cosas. -Dijo Alastor con aprobación.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. -Dijo Hermione.

-¡Black, potter, al campo! -Exclamó Oliver.

-¿Qué? Venga ya. -Gimoteó Canuto.

-¡Vamos! -Bramó Wood.

un rato más tarde, los que seguían en la sala pudieron contemplar a los dos chicos corriendo mientras Oliver los miraba mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Cuando volvieron, Harry se desplomó al lado de su padrino y Canuto se lanzó al regazo de Lunático.

-Remmie me muero. Ese tío es un sádico. Mi perfecto cuerpo sufre.

El joven licántropo estaba tratando de no reírse.

Canuto apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y escondió la cara en su cuello.

Repartió pequeños besos por esa zona, haciendo que Lunático se estremeciera de placer.

-Yo quiero leer. -Dijo Charlie apartando la mirada de los dos jóvenes que se besaban.

El domador de dragones estaba muy ruborizado. Y para qué negarlo, se había excitado.

Cuando tuvo el libro en sus manos lo abrió por el siguiente capítulo y se dispuso a leer.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Qué nombres deberían ponerles los Merodeadores a Fred y George?

¿Queréis que Sirius y Remus vuelvan a estar juntos? ¿O queréis que aparezca Teddy?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

-Ca… Capítulo di… Diez. -Comenzó a leer Charlie.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas hermano? -quiso saber Bill.

-Yo n no tartamudeo.

-¿A caso estás nervioso? -Inquirió George.

-¿Algo te ha inquietado? -Secundó Fred.

-P para n nada. -Respondió el domador de dragones.

-Estás más rojo que tu pelo. -Comentó James.

-Señor Potter. No está ayudando. -se quejó el chico entre dientes.

-No quería hacerlo. -Rió Cornamenta.

Canuto le guiñó un ojo al segundo de los Weasley.

Charlie estaba a punto del desmayo.

-Tá dojo. -Dijo el pequeño mirando al joven.

El pelirrojo hizo un ruidito como el de un gato constipado.

-Pequeño observador… -Intervino Kingsley con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el domador de dragones pudo calmarse y comenzó de nuevo a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 10. Halloween.

*-x-*

-Me encanta el Halloween en Hogwarts. -Dijo Fabian.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Las decoraciones son impresionantes. -Secundó Liam.

-Y la comida es magnífica. -Prosiguió Ron.

*-x-*

Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron a Draco con sonrisas burlonas.

Canuto ya le había retirado el hechizo al rubio por petición de su Lunático.

*-x-*

En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.

*-x-*

Las mujeres pelirrojas miraron a sus hijos con una de sus peores miradas.

James sonreía ocultándose detrás de la cabecita de su pequeño para que Lily no le viera.

*-x-*

Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una

protección así.

*-x-*

-Pienso que es una total imprudencia tener un objeto así en una escuela llena de niños. -Refunfuñó McGonagall.

Albus miró para otro lado.

*-x-*

—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.

*-x-*

-O las dos cosas. -Comentó James.

*-x-*

—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry

*-x-*

Padre e hijo se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.

*-x-*

-Nosotros no lo sabríamos de no haber sido por el título del libro. -Apostilló Alice.

*-x-*

Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.

*-x-*

-Y sigo sin querer acercarme a uno de esos perros. -Comentó el joven Gryffindor.

-Pero si son muy cariñosos y tiernos. Son animales incomprendidos. -Dijo Hagrid.

-Claaaroo. -Ironizó Frank.

-Se llevaría bien con los Scamander. -Comentó Liam en voz baja.

-Corrección. Se lleva bien con los Scamander. -Apostilló Jonah.

*-x-*

Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.

*-x-*

-Eso es muy grosero. -Comentó Molly.

-Pero si era una mandona, entiendo que se comportaran así. -Intervino Sirius.

-Madura Black. -Espetó la señora Weasley.

*-x-*

Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.

Profesora McGonagall

*-x-*

James saltaba emocionado en su asiento haciendo reír al pequeño que tenía en su regazo.

-¿Me enseñas esa escoba? -Pidió el joven a su futuro hijo.

-Ya no la tengo.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber Canuto.

-Saldrá en el tercer libro. -Respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Sabía que esto molestaría a su familia y eso le divertía.

*-x-*

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.

—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.

*-x-*

-Yo la quiero. -Gimoteó James.

-Aún no existe. -Dijo Lily.

-En este tiempo sí. -Intervino Sirius.

-No ayudas Black. -Espetó la ojiverde.

-Lo sé.

*-x-*

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

*-x-*

-¿Envidioso rubito? -Interrogó Canuto.

Draco resopló molesto.

*-x-*

Ron no pudo resistirse.

—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

*-x-*

-Eso le habrá cabreado muchísimo. -Rió James.

Lily le dio una colleja a su novio.

-¡No ce pega a papi! -Chilló el pequeño.

Muchos rieron por lo bajo.

El niño seguía mirando a su futura madre con mala cara.

-Lo siento. -Dijo la pelirroja.

-¡No! -Exclamó el niño muy enfadado.

*-x-*

—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

*-x-*

Fred lanzó algo pequeño en dirección al rubio.

El chico intentó esquivarlo, pero aquella cosa seguía sus movimientos y le dio en la frente.

Draco no notó nada extraño pero no se confió.

Un jadeo de Pansy hizo que se preocupara.

La mayor de las Greengrass le pasó un espejito y al mirarse, el Slytherin casi da un grito de asombro.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo estilo? -Cuestionó Fred.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

-No podemos. Creo que el efecto dura unas horas… O quizá unos días… Aún no lo tenemos claro del todo. -Comentó George.

-¡Pero no me puedo quedar así!

El rubio estaba desquiciado.

-No es para tanto Draco. Solo te ha cambiado el color de tu pelo. -Intervino Blaise.

-¡Pero es pelirrojo! ¡Pelirrojo Blaise! ¡Pe-li-rro-jo! ¡Color Weasley!

El moreno murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Inquirió Pansy.

-Que es un exagerado. -Contestó Zabini.

*-x-*

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy

—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?

*-x-*

Muchos sonreían al pequeño profesor.

*-x-*

—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.

*-x-*

-Ahí tiene razón. -Confirmó Canuto.

Draco descargó su rabia contra el joven animago.

Le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que James riera como loco y Lunático le mirara con lujuria.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Cornamenta? -Quiso saber Canuto.

El Sirius mayor le miraba con total horror.

Alice le pasó un espejito al joven con timidez.

Cuando el chico se miró al espejo, dio un grito de espanto.

-¿Pero qué…?

Salió corriendo y se ocultó detrás de una puerta azul.

Al transformarse en Canuto, se miró a un gran espejo pero…

Volvió a cambiar a su verdadera forma y gimió de pavor.

-Sus orejas… sus queridas orejas y su cola, eran… eran de… gato y si se transformaba en perro, las orejas y la cola seguían siendo de gato.

Respiró hondo y salió de aquella pequeña salita.

-¿De gato? ¿En serio Malfoy? ¿No podía ser otro animal? Odio los gatos.

Draco rió.

Lunático agarró a Canuto con fuerza y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

-Estás tan sexi con esas orejitas y esa cola… Me dan ganas de quitarte toda la ropa y hacerte mío toda la jodida noche. -Le susurró el joven licántropo al oído.

La señora Norris saltó de los brazos de Filch y se acercó a Canuto muy decidida.

Se le subió encima y empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra él.

-¡Quítame a este monstruo de encima! ¿Y si me contagia algo? ¡Quítamela Lunático!

Todos reían sin poder contenerse.

Lunático gruñó bajito y la gata le bufó desafiante.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada.

El lobo gruñó más fuerte y sus ojos se le volvieron dorados.

La señora Norris decidió volver con su amo.

sirius miraba la escena a punto de colapsar.

*-x-*

Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.

—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo…

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas.

*-x-*

-Seguro que es Granger. -Comentó Theo.

*-x-*

Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry

*-x-*

Nott sonrió para sí.

-Bueno… Si lo ha hecho bien, se merece un premio. -Opinó Sirius. -Da igual en qué circunstancias lo haya conseguido.

Lily le miró mal pero no dijo nada. Aún recordaba las palabras que Harry había dicho.

*-x-*

—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.

—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

*-x-*

Canuto le daba la razón al pelirrojo.

Le caía bien Hermione, pero estaba siendo muy pesada.

*-x-*

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.

Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar.

*-x-*

James sonrió.

*-x-*

Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.

*-x-*

Cornamenta estaba emocionado.

*-x-*

—Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.

Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

*-x-*

-Es una escoba preciosa. -Suspiró Oliver.

*-x-*

Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.

*-x-*

-Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que vi el campo. -Comentó Lily.

Harry sonrió.

*-x-*

Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.

*-x-*

-Yo la quiero. -Gimoteó James.

-Tengo una mucho mejor. -Le susurró Harry al oído.

-¿Me la enseñarás?

-Claro. Y te dejaré montarla.

-Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida. -Comentó James.

*-x-*

—¡Eh, Potter, baja!

Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.

—Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.

*-x-*

-Es que los Potter somos muy buenos sobre una escoba. -Dijo James.

-Arrogante… -Murmuró el joven Severus.

*-x-*

Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.

—Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.

*-x-*

-Yo soy uno. -Dijo Cornamenta.

*-x-*

—Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

—Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?

—Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.

*-x-*

-¿Balón qué? -Quiso saber Padma.

-El baloncesto, es un juego muggle en el que hay que intentar meter un balón por una canasta. -Explicó Dean.

*-x-*

—¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.

—Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry

—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.

*-x-*

Los Gryffindors le sonrieron a Oliver.

*-x-*

—Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.

—Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.

Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.

*-x-*

James miró a Oliver con orgullo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Inquirió Lily.

*-x-*

—Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers.

*-x-*

Fred y George sonreían como un par de sádicos.

*-x-*

Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.

*-x-*

-No lo dudes. -Dijo Frank.

*-x-*

—Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.

*-x-*

-¿Intentas matarle o algo así? -Bramó la pelirroja muy enfadada.

*-x-*

De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry.

El chico la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.

*-x-*

-Bien hecho. -Dijo James.

Lily seguía molesta.

*-x-*

—¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?

*-x-*

-Y son muy buenos en eso. -Murmuró un Ravenclaw acariciándose el costado izquierdo.

*-x-*

—Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.

*-x-*

-Buen resumen. -Aprobó su futuro padre.

-Si te aplicaras así en los estudios… -Refunfuñó Hermione.

-Es que estudiar no es divertido. -Comentó Harry.

Lily miró reprobadora a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

—Muy bien —dijo Wood.

—Hum… ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.

*-x-*

-Qué va. Han estado muchas veces casi a punto, pero no ha pasado nada. -Comentó Canuto.

-A mí varias me han dado en la cabeza. -Dijo James.

-Así te has quedado de idiota. -Apostilló el Snape joven.

-Vete a meter tu gran nariz en otra cosa. A ver si se te queda allí atascada. -Espetó Canuto.

-Y tú date un baño. No vaya a ser que nos pegues las pulgas. -Replicó el joven Severus.

-A lo mejor, tú puedes pegarnos piojos.

-¿Crees que con toda esa grasa los piojos se podrían mantener en su cabeza? Se resbalarían. -Intervino James.

-¡Ya basta! -Espetó lily.

Charlie decidió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

—Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers…

—Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.

*-x-*

-Nosotros no dejaremos que eso te ocurra. -Dijo Fred.

Harry sonrió y George se puso colorado.

*-x-*

—Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.

*-x-*

Los pelirrojos chocaron las manos.

*-x-*

Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.

*-x-*

James metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y acarició la snitch que llevaba siempre consigo.

*-x-*

—Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el récord fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir… Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

*-x-*

-Me hubiera encantado ver ese partido. -Suspiraron James, Harry y Oliver a coro.

*-x-*

Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.

*-x-*

Katie le lanzó una bola de pergamino que le dio en la cabeza.

-Eres un gran buscador. -Comentó la cazadora.

*-x-*

—Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.

Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.

*-x-*

-¡Fantástico! -Gritó James.

*-x-*

—La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.

*-x-*

-Es mucho mejor que tú. -Comentó Oliver.

Charlie sonrió.

-¿Dagones? -Quiso saber el pequeño.

-Sí. Existen los dragones. Y son enoooormes. -Respondió James haciéndole cosquillas.

Charlie cogió un pergamino arrugado y con una serie de movimientos de su varita, lo transformó en un dragón de peluche de color rojo con las alas y los pinchos de la espalda de color dorado.

Se acercó al pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-Esto es para ti. -Le dijo.

-¡Dagón papi! ¡Un dagón!

James sonrió.

El niño cogió el peluche y se levantó para abrazar al pelirrojo.

Un rato después, Charlie volvió a su sitio y cogió el libro.

El pequeño miraba sus juguetes bonitos con alegría. Nunca había tenido tantos.

*-x-*

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive.

*-x-*

-Opino igual. -Dijeron ambos Sirius y ambos Severus.

*-x-*

Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos.

*-x-*

-Me encanta. -Dijo Sirius.

*-x-*

Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

*-x-*

El mencionado se sonrojó.

*-x-*

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).

*-x-*

Alice, Frank y Augusta, además de un cabreado Slytherin, miraban a Harry como si quisieran enterrarlo muy por debajo de gringotts.

*-x-*

Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.

*-x-*

-Vaya problema. -Bufó Draco.

*-x-*

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

*-x-*

Canuto y James se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-El profe tiene razón. Eso pasa de verdad. -Comentó Cornamenta.

-¿Es que lo has comprobado? -Quiso saber Lily.

-Sip. -Respondió Sirius.

-¿Pero vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza? -Interrogó la pelirroja indignadísima.

-¿Es por eso por lo que había un búfalo en el bosque prohibido? -Quiso saber Hagrid.

Los merodeadores asintieron.

-¿Vosotros también lo habéis probado no es así? -Inquirió la señora Weasley mirando a sus hijos.

-Nop. -Contestó George. -Pero es una gran idea.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -Chilló Molly.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-No se nos ocurriría mamá.

*-x-*

Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

*-x-*

-Ya entiendo por qué te resultó útil. -Rió Canuto.

*-x-*

Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

*-x-*

Muchos soltaron grandes carcajadas.

*-x-*

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

*-x-*

Ron le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

Ella rió.

*-x-*

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

*-x-*

-Ahora lo consigue. -Comentó Canuto.

*-x-*

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

*-x-*

Lily sonrió.

-Lo sabía.

-Nadie te ha dicho lo contrario Black. -Espetó la pelirroja.

*-x-*

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

*-x-*

-Siempre está gruñón si no come lo suficiente.

-¡Cierra el pico Ginny! -Chilló el menor de los Weasley.

*-x-*

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

—Creo que te ha oído.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

*-x-*

-Te has pasado tío. -Comentó Jonah.

-Lo siento Hermione. -Dijo Ron muy avergonzado.

-No importa Ron. Ya ha pasado.

El pelirrojo abrazó a su amiga con algo de torpeza.

*-x-*

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

*-x-*

-Gracias. -Ironizó la castaña.

Los jóvenes se ruborizaron.

*-x-*

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

*-x-*

-Me encantan las fiestas en el colegio. -Comentó Tonks.

*-x-*

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

*-x-*

Harry apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Estúpido farsante… -Refunfuñó.

*-x-*

—Un trol… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo.

*-x-*

-¿Qué? -Se exaltó Lily.

*-x-*

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

*-x-*

-Vaya profesor de defensa más incompetente. -Bufó Lunático.

*-x-*

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

*-x-*

Lily se abrazó a su futuro hijo muy preocupada.

-Hermione no lo sabe. -Dijo la pelirroja muy asustada.

*-x-*

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

*-x-*

-¿Pero la casa Slytherin no se encuentra en las mazmorras? -Interrogó Remus.

Todos miraron a la mesa de las serpientes.

-¿Y se os ocurre eso cuatro años después? Maravilloso. -Aplaudió Theodore.

El director no dijo nada.

*-x-*

Percy estaba en su elemento.

—¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

*-x-*

Muchos reían y siguieron riendo al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Percy.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.

—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.

*-x-*

-Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Respeta mucho a Dumbledore. -Comentó Frank.

-Yo creo que ha sido Quirrell. -Dijo Lunático.

Todos le miraron incrédulos.

*-x-*

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.

—¡Acabo de acordarme… Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No sabe nada del trol.

Ron se mordió el labio.

—Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.

*-x-*

-No finjas hermanito. A ti te gusta Hermione. -Comentó Fred.

-¡Tenía once años! -Chilló.

-¿Y qué?

Ron miró mal a los gemelos.

*-x-*

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

*-x-*

-Hay estatuas un poco horripilantes en el castillo. -Comentó Alice.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

*-x-*

-¿Qué pretendes Quejicus? -Quiso saber James.

-Nada de tu importancia Potter.

*-x-*

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

*-x-*

-A lo mejor es él quien ha metido al trol. -Comentó Canuto.

Snape bufó.

*-x-*

—No tengo la menor idea.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.

*-x-*

-A lo mejor quiere robar la piedra. -Dijo James.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí.

*-x-*

—¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

*-x-*

-Ya entiendo como es que sabías lo de aquella gragea. -Intervino Dean.

*-x-*

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

*-x-*

-Una belleza. -Suspiró Angelina.

-El sueño de toda mujer. -Secundó Alicia.

-Y de cualquier hombre. -Aportó Blaise.

-Le pediré a mi padre que me arregle un matrimonio con ese bellezón. -Suspiró Daphne de manera soñadora.

-Yo creo que dejaré a James para salir con ese hermoso ser.

-Te entiendo Lily. Si fuera por cualquier otro, me pondría muy triste y me deprimiría. Pero como és por el trol, te comprendo.

Todos reían sin poder aguantarse.

*-x-*

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

*-x-*

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

*-x-*

—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

—¡Sí!

*-x-*

-Dudo que sea tan fácil. -Comentó James.

-¿Por qué? -Inquirió Lily.

-La suerte Potter. -Contestó Sirius.

*-x-*

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

*-x-*

-Lo sabía. -Se lamentó el ciervo.

*-x-*

—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

*-x-*

-Gracias por la comparación. -Refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-Un placer.

*-x-*

—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.

—¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.

*-x-*

Muchas chicas y algunos chicos gimieron horrorizados.

*-x-*

Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

*-x-*

-Gryffindors idiotas… -Dijo Blaise por lo bajo.

*-x-*

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

*-x-*

El ojiverde no sentía el brazo de lo fuerte que se lo apretaba Lily.

Sirius estaba muy pálido.

*-x-*

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

*-x-*

-Molly miraba muy preocupada a su hijo.

*-x-*

—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

*-x-*

Todos los Weasley estaban muy tensos.

*-x-*

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

*-x-*

-Asqueroso. -Comentó Gideon.

*-x-*

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

*-x-*

-¡Estúpido bicho deforme! -Gritó James exaltado.

*-x-*

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

—¡Wingardium leviosa!

*-x-*

-No va a funcionar. -Se quejó Lily.

Bill miró mal a la futura madre de Harry.

*-x-*

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

*-x-*

Todos le sonrieron a Ron.

Bill seguía fulminando a lily con la mirada.

*-x-*

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

—¿Está… muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

*-x-*

-Puag. -Dijo Gideon poniendo una mueca de asco.

*-x-*

—Puaj… qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

*-x-*

-¿Y ese es profesor de defensa? -Preguntó Lunático muy indignado.

*-x-*

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.

*-x-*

-Este cachorro… -Suspiró Sirius.

*-x-*

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.

*-x-*

Algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas.

*-x-*

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall… Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo… yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

*-x-*

-¿Está mintiendo a la profesora? -Se asombró James.

-Eso parece. -Contestó McGonagall.

Hermione se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

*-x-*

-No lo conseguísteis. -Comentó Minerva.

Los chicos se ruborizaron.

*-x-*

—Bueno… en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—… Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

*-x-*

-No gracias. A ver si van a estar envenenadas. -Comentó Canuto.

Severus sonrió con malignidad.

*-x-*

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

*-x-*

-¿Solo cinco puntos? -Preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

*-x-*

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.

—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.

*-x-*

Canuto gruñó.

Lunático estaba acariciándole las orejitas de gato.

*-x-*

—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.

*-x-*

-Si no la huviéseis encerrado… -Apostilló Parvati.

*-x-*

—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

*-x-*

La mayoría aplaudieron contentos.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Charlie.

-¿Puedes quitarme las orejas y la cola? -Preguntó Canuto a Draco.

El rubio asintió y se las quitó.

Canuto suspiró aliviado pero luego notó un cosquilleo.

Vio que Lunático le apuntaba con su varita.

El joven animago se acarició la cabeza y notó de nuevo las orejas y se dio cuenta de que podía mover la cola.

-Es que me encantan. -Contestó el joven lovo a la pregunta silenciosa de su novio.

-¡Pues a mí no!

-Tu opinión no cuenta. -Dijo Lunático.

Y antes de que Canuto replicara, el lobo le besó.

James rió a carcajadas.

-¿Quién quiere leer? -Preguntó Charlie.

Oliver suspiró y le pidió el libro.

Cuando el guardián lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer.

Al ver el título del capítulo se emocionó.

*-x-*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowlin.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

-Creo que este capítulo le va a gustar señor Potter. -Dijo Oliver.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ya verá.

Y antes de que alguien le interrumpiera, comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 11. Quidditch.

*-x-*

Los fanáticos del deporte aplaudieron con fuerza.

James y el pequeño Harry, saltaban en su sitio riendo.

*-x-*

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

*-x-*

-Me encanta el imbierno. -Comentó Charlie.

*-x-*

Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.

*-x-*

-Tienes que ganar. -Dijo James.

Harry sonrió.

-No prometo nada.

*-x-*

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que

lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.

*-x-*

-Es mejor que le digan que lo hará bien. -Comentó James.

-Pero si le dicen eso, después se sentirá presionado. -Contradijo Lily.

-Y si le dicen que será un desastre, se sentirá fatal y no confiará del todo en sí mismo. -Revatió el ciervo.

*-x-*

Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía.

*-x-*

La mencionada sonrió.

*-x-*

La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.

*-x-*

-Todo el mundo debería leer ese libro. Tendría que ser obligatorio. -Dijo Canuto.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

*-x-*

-Pues James para ser cazador, ha sufrido más accidentes que todo el equipo junto en seis años. -Comentó Canuto.

-Porque es un bestia impulsivo y temerario. -Se quejó Lunático.

-En resumen. Un Gryffindor. -Apostilló Andrómeda.

Los leones fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.

*-x-*

-¡Señorita Granger! -Se escandalizó McGonagall.

-Y una vez más, un merodeador ha llevado a una persona sensata al lado oscuro. -Declamó Sirius.

*-x-*

El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.

*-x-*

-Pero si ese hechizo no se aprende hasta cuarto. -Se impresionó Lily.

-Remmie también sabía realizarlo en primer año. -Dijo Canuto muy orgulloso.

El joven licántropo se ruborizó.

Lily miró al lobo con algo de envidia. Ella lo había logrado a finales de segundo.

*-x-*

Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.

Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.

*-x-*

-Si está permitido. -Dijo Dumbledore. -Siempre que tengáis cuidado.

*-x-*

Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?

Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.

—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-¿Desde cuándo eso no está permitido? -Quiso saber Lunático.

-Aún pueden sacarse los libros al patio. -Contestó Remus mirando mal al profesor de pociones.

-Eso ha sido muy injusto. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor por haber aprendido a usar correctamente el encantamiento del fuego azul. -Intervino Flitwick.

Snape rechinó los dientes.

*-x-*

—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.

*-x-*

-Espero que le duela. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

*-x-*

—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.

*-x-*

El animago y el pelirrojo chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.

*-x-*

-Sería una profesora fantástica. -Alavó Ron.

La joven se ruborizó.

Los gemelos Jordan silvaron haciendo que la chica enrojeciera aún más.

*-x-*

Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente.

*-x-*

-A mí me pasa igual antes de cada partido. Pero luego salgo al campo, y todo se me pasa. -Dijo James.

*-x-*

¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?

*-x-*

-Por varias razones. -Contestó Fred.

Los merodeadores bufaron.

*-x-*

Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.

*-x-*

-Yo no lo haría. -Dijo Seamus en tono siniestro.

-Dicen que por las noches, el profesor se come a sus alumnos. -Secundó Dean en el mismo tono.

-¡Alerta permanente! -Gritó Alastor.

Todos tenían la piel de gallina con las palabras de los Gryffindors, y ante el grito de Moody, la mayoría gritaron con fuerza.

-Mi corazón, mi corazoncito… -Decía James dramáticamente sobre el hombro del Sirius mayor.

El pequeño Harry, en vez de asustarse, estaba riéndose como loco.

*-x-*

—Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.

*-x-*

-Ahí tienes razón. -Aprobó la profesora de herbología.

*-x-*

Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

*-x-*

-Ten cuidado Potter. ¡El enemigo puede estar en los lugares menos insospechados! Y puede ser cualquiera. -Comentó Ojo loco.

Harry le dio completamente la razón. Nunca se habría imaginado que Scabbers en realidad fuera un hombre.

*-x-*

¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar… y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.

*-x-*

-¿Qué había? -Quiso saber Dean.

*-x-*

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.

*-x-*

Oliver dejó de leer conmocionado.

-Severus, mi muchacho. Ese tipo de cosas no deben hacerse en lugares públicos. -Dijo Dumledore.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no…

-No te preocupes Severus. No hace falta que nos expliques nada. -Intervino el director.

-Snape y Filch. Creo que no voy a poder volver a dormir nunca más. -Dijo Blaise.

El Severus joven miraba al mayor con verdadera repulsión.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué jodido asco! ¿pero cómo se te ocurre Snape? -Gritó James.

Algunos habían vomitado y otros estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Filch miraba ceñudo a todo el mundo.

Oliver cogió el libro después de haberse limpiado la boca, él también había vomitado, y siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

*-x-*

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! -Gritaron muchos.

*-x-*

—Esa cosa maldita… —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

*-x-*

-Así que quería robar la piedra. -Razonó Canuto.

-Yo sigo pensando que fue Quirrell. -Comentó Lunático.

*-x-*

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero…

—¡POTTER!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.

—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.

*-x-*

-Un verdadero Gryffindor. -Dijo Lavender.

*-x-*

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos… ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

*-x-*

-Debes una escoba. -Dijo Hermione.

-La mía se la quedó el sauce boxeadorr así que técnicamente, ya se la he dado a un ser vivo.

*-x-*

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

*-x-*

Sirius bufó.

*-x-*

—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

*-x-*

-Ese es un buen argumento. -Aprobó Tonks.

Ron se puso del mismo color que su pelo.

*-x-*

Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.

*-x-*

-Así que no me olvida ¿Eh Potter? -Dijo el Severus joven.

-Es usted… eso me ha hecho pensar mal, y me aterra. ¡Por Merlín! No quiero imaginar cosas tan horribles. -Se quejó Harry.

*-x-*

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.

*-x-*

James estaba muy atento.

Incluso el pequeño Harry estaba en silencio abrazando su dragón de peluche.

*-x-*

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.

—No quiero nada.

—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.

*-x-*

-Siempre es bueno comer antes del partido. -Dijo Cornamenta.

-Pero si tú no comes en casi ningún partido. -Replicó Canuto.

-Tienes razón. -Rió Cornamenta.

*-x-*

—No tengo hambre.

Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.

—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.

*-x-*

-Buena manera de animarle. -Dijo Lavender sarcástica.

Finnigan le sacó el dedo corazón.

*-x-*

—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

*-x-*

James apretó la mano de Sirius mayor con fuerza.

*-x-*

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

*-x-*

Los Gryffindors sonrieron.

-Esos son amigos de verdad. -Dijo Sirius.

*-x-*

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).

Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

*-x-*

-Su gran discurso. -Declamó George.

Las cazadoras rieron.

*-x-*

—Bueno, chicos —dijo.

—Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es…

*-x-*

-¿No te resulta raro leer de ti en tercera persona? -Quiso saber Hannah.

-Bastante. -Contestó Oliver.

La Hufflepuff sonrió.

*-x-*

—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley

—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.

—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

—Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.

*-x-*

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! -Vitorearon los leones.

*-x-*

Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no…».

*-x-*

-La típica mirada del capitán. -Dijo Sirius.

-La de Cornamenta da miedo. -Comentó Canuto.

James sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

*-x-*

Muchos intentaron aguantar la risa.

-Un partido limpio. Si claro. Sobre todo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Y qué más? ¿Lockart como profesor? -Dijo James en tono sarcástico.

Harry pensó que su futuro padre era adivino.

-¿Te refieres al tío ese de Ravenclaw? ¿Al que tiene más ego que Sirius? -Preguntó Lunático.

-A ese. -Respondió James.

-¿Sabéis que ese rubio idiota pretendió a mi hermano? -Cuestionó Canuto.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Quiso saber Lunático.

-A que le pidió salir y le robó un beso bajo el muérdago. -Respondió el joven animago.

James apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Pero no cambió su sonrisa. Así que nadie excepto Lily se dio cuenta.

*-x-*

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante.

*-x-*

Theodore se aguantó la risa como pudo.

*-x-*

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre:

«Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.

*-x-*

Sus amigos sonrieron.

*-x-*

—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.

Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

*-x-*

Todos estaban muy atentos.

*-x-*

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor… Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa…

*-x-*

Fred miró ceñudo a su novio.

-¿Celoso mi pelirrojo?

-No. -Contestó él molesto.

Lee le besó.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti ¿verdad?

-Más te Vale Jordan. -Espetó George.

*-x-*

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

*-x-*

Muchos rieron.

*-x-*

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué sería? -Preguntó ella en tono sarcástico.

-Porque me adora profesora. -Contestó Lee.

Minerva resopló.

*-x-*

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva…

*-x-*

Alicia Sonrió.

*-x-*

—Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va… Flint vuela como un águila… está a punto de… no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle…

*-x-*

Los leones vitorearon como si estuviesen en un partido de verdad.

Los Slytherin no se quedaban atrás.

*-x-*

—Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca…

*-x-*

James se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Sí que duele la verdad. -Dijo un rato después.

*-x-*

—La quaffle en poder de Slytherin… Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos…

*-x-*

-Solo no los distingo cuando vuelan porque están demasiado lejos. -Explicó Lee.

*-x-*

—Bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí… Vamos, ahora Angelina… El guardián Bletchley se lanza… No llega… ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

*-x-*

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! -Gritaron los leones.

*-x-*

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—Venga, dejadme sitio.

—¡Hagrid!

Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

*-x-*

Harry le sonrió al semigigante.

*-x-*

—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?

—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.

*-x-*

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí. -Dijo James decaído.

*-x-*

Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.

—Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.

*-x-*

-Ese es un muy buen plan. -Aprobó Charlie.

*-x-*

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley;

*-x-*

Oliver miró de manera reprobadora a los gemelos.

*-x-*

En otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

*-x-*

Lily sonrió.

*-x-*

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.

*-x-*

Fred y su hermano chocaron los cinco con Fabian y Gideon.

*-x-*

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y a la cazadora Bell, y acelera… esperad un momento… ¿No es la snitch?

*-x-*

-No debiste hacer eso. -Se lamentó Canuto.

Lee se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

*-x-*

-Genial. Perded oportunidades de gol… -Espetó Draco.

*-x-*

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch…

*-x-*

-¡Vamos Harry! -Gritaba James.

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente.

*-x-*

Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y…

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas… Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

*-x-*

-¡Será trol…! -Gritó Canuto muy indignado.

-Parecido. -Dijo Harry.

*-x-*

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

*-x-*

James gruñó. En ese momento parecía más un perro que un ciervo.

*-x-*

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

*-x-*

-No es fútbol. -Dijo Gideon.

*-x-*

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch… ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?

*-x-*

Pero si acabas de explicar su función. -Le dijo Harry a su amigo un poco confuso por la pregunta.

*-x-*

Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

—Entonces… después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa…

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta…

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso…!

*-x-*

Muchos estaban riendo.

*-x-*

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

*-x-*

-Claaaroo. Le puede suceder a cualquiera. -Ironizó Frank.

*-x-*

Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.

*-x-*

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Lily aterrada.

*-x-*

Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

*-x-*

-¿Quién está controlando tu escoba? -Quiso saber James.

*-x-*

Lee seguía comentando el partido.

—Slytherin en posesión… Flint con la quaffle… la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell… una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no…

*-x-*

-No era una broma. De verdad quería que le rompiese la nariz. -Murmuró Jordan.

*-x-*

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

*-x-*

-Cuando sepa quien es el que está dirigiendo la escoba de mi hijo, va a saber quien es Lily Evans.

*-x-*

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba… pero no puede ser…

*-x-*

-Menos mal que alguien se da cuenta. -Espetó Sirius.

*-x-*

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

*-x-*

Lily se sujetó a James.

*-x-*

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa… Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

*-x-*

Sirius gimoteó como un cachorro triste.

*-x-*

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

*-x-*

-Chica lista. -Aprobó Remus.

*-x-*

—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape… Mira.

Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo has podido? -Inquirió Lily.

La chica se levantó muy dispuesta a lanzarle varias maldiciones al profesor de pociones.

-¡Espera! la carta decía que no había que juzgar a nadie. -Dijo Harry.

-Pero él… -Dijo Lily.

-Al final del libro se aclara todo. -Continuó el ojiverde.

Lily aceptó pero seguía cruciando a Severus con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Está haciendo algo… Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacia él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía.

*-x-*

James y sus amigos les sonrieron a los gemelos muy agradecidos.

*-x-*

Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

*-x-*

-¡Estúpido insecto repugnante…! -Bramó Sirius.

*-x-*

—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al

profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba.

*-x-*

Lily le sonrió a la chica.

Snape la miró con su peor cara de odio.

Hermione ni se inmutó.

-Qué suerte que no nos puedan quitar puntos. -Susurró Ron.

*-x-*

Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le

había sucedido.

*-x-*

-No esté tan segura Granger. -Dijo el profesor.

*-x-*

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

*-x-*

-Menos mal. -Suspiró Sirius.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

*-x-*

—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.

*-x-*

El mencionado se sonrojó.

*-x-*

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

*-x-*

-¿La atrapaste con la boca? -Quiso saber James.

Harry asintió.

Muchos rieron con fuerza.

*-x-*

—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde.

*-x-*

-Una buena atrapada. -Felicitó Sirius.

Su ahijado sonrió.

*-x-*

Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.

*-x-*

Los leones rugieron con fuerza.

*-x-*

Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.

—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

*-x-*

Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza.

*-x-*

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

*-x-*

-Porque es un rencoroso estúpido. -Espetó Lily.

*-x-*

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.

*-x-*

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte. -Dijo el director.

Lily bufó.

*-x-*

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

*-x-*

El semigigante suspiró.

-Estos niños…

*-x-*

—¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.

*-x-*

-¿Esa cosa se llama Fluffy? -Quiso saber Lily.

-No es una cosa. Es un animal incomprendido. -Espetó Hagrid.

*-x-*

—¿Fluffy?

—Ajá… Es mío… Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

*-x-*

-Eso no funcionará. -Canturreó Canuto.

*-x-*

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

*-x-*

James bufó.

*-x-*

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.

—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

*-x-*

-El contramaleficio también funciona así. -Dijo Lunático.

-¿Qué insinúas? -Preguntó Lily ceñuda.

-Solo pienso que no ha sido Severus. Si no, Harry no te habría impedido maldecirlo hasta cansarte.

-Tonterías. -Desdeñó la pelirroja.

Canuto crució a Evans con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera… ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel…

*-x-*

-Lo siento director. -Dijo Hagrid.

-No te preocupes mi muchacho.

*-x-*

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Nos costó tanto encontrarlo… -Suspiró Harry.

Sus amigos gruñeron al recordarlo.

*-x-*

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall suspiró exasperada.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Oliver.

-Yo leeré. -Comentó Lily.

la chica convocó el libro y pasó la página.

*-x-*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

El libro y los personajes le pertenece Rowling.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

También lo son los gemelos Jordan.

Nota:

He tardado una eternidad, pero al fin está aquí el siguiente cap.

Espero que os guste.

Siento muchísimo la tardanza.

Voy a esconderme para que no me cruciéis.

*-x-*

-Oye Jamie. ¿Me dejas coger a Harry? -Pidió Canuto.

-No. Es mío.

-Déjamelo… -pidió poniendo carita de perrito perdido.

-Es mi bebé.

-Profesora… Jamie no comparte… -Se quejó el animago.

Minerva trató de no reírse.

-Señor Potter. ¿Podría dejarle al niño?

James iba a replicar, pero la mirada severa de la profesora hizo que se lo pensara dos veces.

-Pero es que es mi Cervatillo…

Sin embargo, alzó al niño en brazos y se lo pasó a Canuto.

El niño le sonrió y se acomodó mejor.

-Hola Minicornamenta.

-Hoda. ¿Ha vito mi dagón?

-Sí, es muy bonito.

Harry sonrió.

Lily miró al animago con envidia. El niño no quería ir con ella.

-Empiece a leer señorita Evans. -Pidió McGonagall.

La joven obedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 12. El espejo de Oesed.

*-x-*

Los que no sabían lo que era, se miraron entre sí.

Canuto y Lunático le hacían carantoñas al pequeño que reía y daba palmas.

Habían puesto un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor.

Ellos podían escuchar la lectura, pero los demás no podían escucharles jugar con el pequeño.

James veía la interacción con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.

*-x-*

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Sirius.

El chico se acercó a él y le susurró el por qué se estaba riendo.

Sirius sabía de sus aventuras porque Harry se las había contado así que cuando el menor acabó de decirle lo que pasaba, también se echó a reír.

Ron y Hermione entendieron el chiste y también reían.

-Fred y George le dieron a Voldie en la cara. -Susurró Ron entre risas.

*-x-*

Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

*-x-*

El semigigante frunció el ceño acordándose de los pobres animales.

*-x-*

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

*-x-*

-Por lo menos, vosotros pasáis poco tiempo en las mazmorras. Pero nosotros vivimos allí. -Comentó Blaise.

*-x-*

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones—toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.

Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry.

*-x-*

-Muy maduro Malfoy. Reírse de un compañero que no tiene padres. -Espetó Charlie.

Draco iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Daphne le disuadió.

*-x-*

Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas.

Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.

*-x-*

Lily levantó el pulgar en dirección a su hijo.

*-x-*

Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca.

Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo conuna gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador.

*-x-*

Fabian bufó.

-Si eso es gracioso, yo soy rubio.

-Tenían once años. -Replicó Andromeda. -A esa edad, los niños son así.

*-x-*

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

*-x-*

-Pues anda que la tuya… -Resopló Canuto.

*-x-*

Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas.

*-x-*

-Serías un idiota si fueras. -Comentó Terry.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.

*-x-*

Sirius puso una mueca de dolor.

*-x-*

Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumanía, a visitar a Charles.

*-x-*

-¿En serio Harry? ¿Tú también? -Se quejó Charlie.

El menor se sonrojó.

*-x-*

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

*-x-*

-Me encantan las navidades en Hogwarts. -Expresó Lunático.

Muchos levantaron el pulgar estando de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

*-x-*

Molly le sonrió a su hijo.

*-x-*

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.

—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts… Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

*-x-*

Los hermanos de Ron levantaron las varitas listos para maldecir al rubio presumido.

*-x-*

Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

*-x-*

-Vaya suerte… -Se quejó Dean.

*-x-*

—¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.

*-x-*

Bill apretó los dientes tratando de aguantar las ganas de hechizar al niñato ese.

*-x-*

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.

*-x-*

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada furiosa al profesor de pociones.

*-x-*

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

*-x-*

-Voy a quitarte esa arrogancia a golpes Malfoy. -Dijo George.

*-x-*

—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé…

—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.

*-x-*

-El sentimiento es mutuo Potter. -Dijeron Draco y Severus al unísono.

*-x-*

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

*-x-*

-Hagrid tiene razón. En navidad el gran comedor está precioso.

*-x-*

Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

*-x-*

Todos sonrieron acordándose.

*-x-*

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda… Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

*-x-*

-¿A la biblioteca? -Se estremeció Sirius.

-¿Qué es eso? -Le siguió el juego Canuto.

-Es aquella sala en la que solo entras para fastidiar a Lunático. -Respondió James.

-¿Ese lugar infernal? ¿Van a ir en vacaciones a ese lugar? -Preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

*-x-*

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

*-x-*

-Estoy con Hagrid. -Refunfuñó Canuto.

*-x-*

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

*-x-*

Moody gruñó.

*-x-*

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme… Ya os lo dije… No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.

—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.

*-x-*

Lily sonrió.

*-x-*

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada… Si nos das una pista… Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

*-x-*

-Eso no va a funcionar. -Dijo Frank.

*-x-*

—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron.

Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape?

*-x-*

El mencionado bufó molesto.

*-x-*

El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería.

*-x-*

Los que sabían quien era Flamel, no pudieron evitar reírse.

*-x-*

Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas…

*-x-*

A los que no les gustaba el estudio, se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras

Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

*-x-*

-Necesitarías un permiso, a no ser… -Murmuró James al oído de Sirius.

*-x-*

—¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?

—Nada —respondió Harry.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.

—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!

Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían

arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.

*-x-*

-Eso es un buen plan. -Aprobó Tonks.

*-x-*

Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.

*-x-*

-Si tuviera la capa… -Murmuró James.

*-x-*

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.

—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.

*-x-*

Canuto gimoteó.

*-x-*

—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.

*-x-*

-Sobre todo porque los padres de Granger son muggles. -Dijo Theodore.

*-x-*

—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.

*-x-*

-¿Qué significa eso? -Quiso saber Astoria.

-Se dedican a arreglar los dientes de la gente. -Explicó Terry.

-pfff… Muggles… -Resopló Draco.

*-x-*

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.

*-x-*

Los merodeadores sonrieron con malignidad.

*-x-*

Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo.

*-x-*

-Cuanto más viejas, más caso te hacen las piezas porque ya te conocen y tú a ellas. -Explicó Remus.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.

Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».

*-x-*

-Eso es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. -Se quejó Tonks.

*-x-*

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo.

*-x-*

-Esos malditos muggles… -Gruñó James.

El pequeño Harry jugaba con su padrino ajeno a todo.

*-x-*

Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

*-x-*

Lily sonrió.

*-x-*

—¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.

—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!

*-x-*

Cornamenta suspiró entrecortadamente.

*-x-*

—¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry

*-x-*

-En mi defensa, diré que no sabía que Harry nunca había recibido regalos de navidad. Y si alguna vez me lo dijo, no le creí del todo.

James seguía frunciéndole el ceño al mejor amigo de su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.

*-x-*

Hagrid se ruborizó.

*-x-*

El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.

«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

*-x-*

-Bichos raros… -Gruñó George. -Son abominables. peores que trols.

*-x-*

—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.

Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.

—¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?

*-x-*

Lily frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos… ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?

—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y…

*-x-*

Muchos le sonrieron a Molly la cual se ruborizó un poco.

*-x-*

—Oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.

*-x-*

-Me encanta ese jersey. -Dijo Harry Rápidamente.

La señora Weasley le miró agradecida.

*-x-*

Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

*-x-*

-Igual que mamá Dorea. -Sonrió James. -Aunque ella nos teje bufandas y guantes.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron.

*-x-*

—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.

—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.

*-x-*

Fred miró a su hermano.

George se hizo el tonto y miró hacia otro lado.

Molly le hizo el pastel porque George se lo había pedido.

*-x-*

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.

Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.

Ron bufó.

*-x-*

Los merodeadores se miraron teniendo la sospecha sobre lo que podría ser.

*-x-*

—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

—¿Qué es?

Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

*-x-*

James se palmeó el bolsillo de su túnica de manera instintiva.

*-x-*

—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro… Pruébatela.

Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.

—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!

Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era

totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

*-x-*

Sirius soltó una risita.

*-x-*

—¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:

Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.

Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.

No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.

*-x-*

James miró a Dumbledore de manera interrogativa.

*-x-*

—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo.— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?

*-x-*

-Debe estar conmocionado por haber recibido algo que era de su padre. -Comentó Seamus.

*-x-*

—Nada —dijo Harry.

Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa?

¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?

*-x-*

-Por supuesto. -Contestó Cornamenta.

McGonagall llevaba un buen rato mirando de manera sospechosa a los merodeadores.

*-x-*

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía

con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.

*-x-*

Los gemelos Weasley lo comprendían.

*-x-*

—¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!

Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.

*-x-*

-Para que no os olvidéis de vuestros nombres. -Rió Bill.

*-x-*

—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.

*-x-*

Charlie le mandó un hechizo punzante a ambos pelirrojos.

-Por si acaso. -Dijo cuando uno de ellos le miró ofendido.

Molly les amenazó con la varita.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.

*-x-*

-La verdad es que abrigan mucho. -Comentó Sirius.

*-x-*

—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos… Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.

*-x-*

-No sois estúpidos… Sois Gryffindors que es peor. -Comentó Pucey.

Fred le miró fingiendo estar muy dolido.

Los leones fruncieron el ceño ofendidos.

-Cuidado que rugen. -Se mofó Warrington.

*-x-*

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación.

Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

*-x-*

-Es navidad. Sácate el palo del culo y diviértete. -Dijo Canuto.

Percy le miró mal.

*-x-*

—¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.

*-x-*

-P de Pringado. -Murmuró George.

Su hermano gemelo rió con ganas.

*-x-*

—Yo… no… quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

*-x-*

-Es divertido molestar a los prefectos. -Comentó James.

-También es divertido quitaros puntos. -Devolvió Lily.

*-x-*

—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.

*-x-*

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

*-x-*

-Eso fue muy divertido. -Comentó Ron.

*-x-*

Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, si no que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos.

*-x-*

-Son fabulosos. -Estuvo de acuerdo Justin.

*-x-*

En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.

A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó.

*-x-*

-Es como el roscón de reyes en el que te toca una sorpresa y el haba de la suerte. -Dijo Terry.

-Si te toca la sorpresa, te toca pagar el roscón del año siguiente. -prosiguió Lily.

Todos los que no sabían de qué hablaban, les estaban mirando.

*-x-*

Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.

*-x-*

Los bromistas comenzaron a silvar y a sonreír con picardía.

-No sabíamos eso de ti Minnie… -Rió James.

*-x-*

Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.

*-x-*

Filch sonrió con maldad.

Su gata se relamió como si supiera de lo que hablaban.

*-x-*

Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.

*-x-*

El mencionado le miró indignado.

*-x-*

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre de Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.

*-x-*

-Eso es lo normal. -Dijo George.

-Es divertido hacer enfadar al Perfecto, Pomposo y serio Percival Weasley. -Secundó Fred.

Molly les reprendió con la mirada pero ellos no se dieron por enterados.

*-x-*

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.

*-x-*

Dumbledore ocultó una sonrisa con la barba.

*-x-*

Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.

*-x-*

-Podrías utilizarla para molestar a esos muggles. -Comentó Charlie.

-¡No le des ideas a Harry! -Le reprendió su madre.

El domador de dragones sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

De su padre… Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.

Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa.

*-x-*

-James, ambos Sirius y ambos Remus se colocaron al borde de sus asientos.

*-x-*

Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.

«Utilízalo bien.»

*-x-*

-¿Qué hará? -Susurró James con emoción.

*-x-*

De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.

*-x-*

-Ahora lo sé mocoso.

Los merodeadores rieron por lo bajo.

*-x-*

Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre…

Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.

*-x-*

-Te entiendo compañero.

*-x-*

Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.

—¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda.

*-x-*

-Nunca cambia. -Rió Lunático.

*-x-*

Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.

¿Adónde iría?

De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo.

La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

*-x-*

Sirius miró a su ahijado como si no le conociera.

*-x-*

Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel.

*-x-*

-Me gusta eso. Aunque hubiera preferido que le gastaras alguna broma a alguien. -Dijo James con dramatismo.

*-x-*

Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.

La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.

*-x-*

-Nosotros también hemos ido a la sección prohibida. -Susurró Canuto.

*-x-*

No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.

*-x-*

La señora Pince sonrió misteriosamente.

*-x-*

Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.

*-x-*

Harry puso mala cara.

*-x-*

Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio… ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.

*-x-*

-Tienes una suerte de mierda. -observó Bill.

-Y que lo digas. -Estuvo de acuerdo Dean.

*-x-*

Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

*-x-*

-Si tuviera el mapa… -Susurró Sirius.

*-x-*

—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.

*-x-*

-Lo que faltaba. -Gimoteó Fabian.

*-x-*

Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente, William tiene razón. Tu suerte es una mierda. -Dijo Gideon.

*-x-*

—¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.

*-x-*

-Eso es lo que tú crees Quejicus. -Gruñó Sirius entre dientes.

*-x-*

Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.

*-x-*

-Sería genial que si lo hiciera. -Suspiró James.

*-x-*

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca.

*-x-*

Severus y Filch fruncieron el ceño con molestia.

*-x-*

Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.

Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente… Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed le nozaroc ut ed on is arac ut se on otse.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

*-x-*

Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado… Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, si no que había mucha gente detrás de él.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo? -Interrogó Sirius.

*-x-*

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.

Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?

*-x-*

-Eso sería jodidamente perturbador. -Dijo Charlie.

-¡Esa boca señor Weasley!

*-x-*

Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca… Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.

*-x-*

-A lo mejor es un espejo maldito en el que la gente se queda atrapada al mirarse demasiado. -Dijo Casius.

-¡Joder Warrington! ¡Eres realmente perturbador! -Gritó Fred.

Pero el pelirrojo se estaba riendo.

Algunos Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws tenían la cara pálida.

*-x-*

Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos… «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

*-x-*

Lily dejó de leer debido al sobresalto.

Ya entendía en qué consistía el espejo.

James y ella se abrazaron.

Jonah cogió el libro y siguió él con la lectura.

*-x-*

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.

—¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?

*-x-*

Lily y James abrazaron a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.

*-x-*

-Esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo. -Susurró Remus.

*-x-*

Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.

*-x-*

Muchos trataban de aguantar las lágrimas.

*-x-*

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

*-x-*

-No vuelvas. No es buena idea. -Dijo James con la voz quebrada.

*-x-*

—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.

—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.

—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.

*-x-*

McGonagall se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo.

*-x-*

—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?

Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche.

Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?

*-x-*

Lily y Dumbledore suspiraron tristemente.

*-x-*

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.

Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.

—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.

—¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.

*-x-*

McGonagall se frotó las sienes.

*-x-*

Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

*-x-*

-La dama gris. -Dijo luna.

*-x-*

Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.

—Es allí… justo allí… ¡sí!

Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.

Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.

*-x-*

-No deberías haber vuelto. Presiento que es peligroso. -Musitó James.

*-x-*

—¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.

—No puedo ver nada.

—¡Mira! Míralos a todos… Son muchos…

—Sólo puedo verte a ti.

—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.

Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.

*-x-*

-Como Lockhart con la suya. -Susurró Harry.

Su amigo le dio un codazo en las costillas.

*-x-*

—¡Mírame! —dijo.

—¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?

—No… estoy solo… pero soy diferente… mayor… ¡y soy delegado!

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo… tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch… ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!

*-x-*

-Vaya vaya. Ronie es un chico ambicioso.

-¡Cállate Fred! -Se enfadó el menor.

-Soy George.

-¡Sólo cállate!

*-x-*

Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.

—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?

*-x-*

Draco resopló.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta… déjame mirar de nuevo…

—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.

—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.

—No me empujes.

*-x-*

-No peleéis. -Dijo Arthur.

*-x-*

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

—¡Rápido!

Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo

mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No estamos seguros… Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.

Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.

*-x-*

-Sí, mejor salid de allí. -Apoyó Sirius.

*-x-*

La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No.

—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

—No… ve tú…

—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?

*-x-*

-Ron tiene razón. -Dijo Remus.

*-x-*

—Pareces Hermione.

—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas

Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.

*-x-*

-Testarudo como el padre y terco como la madre. -Murmuró Sirius.

*-x-*

La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.

Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.

*-x-*

-Potter tenía que ser. -Se quejó Sirius.

*-x-*

Excepto…

*-x-*

-¿Quién es ahora? -Gimoteó Fred.

*-x-*

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

*-x-*

-James miró con sospecha a Dumbledore.

*-x-*

Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

*-x-*

-O a lo mejor había utilizado un hechizo desilusionador. -Musitó Kingsley.

*-x-*

—No… no lo había visto, señor.

—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

*-x-*

-Me parece increíble que pueda sentarse en el suelo. -Rió Sirius.

James trató de sofocar la risa.

McGonagall les miró de manera reprobadora.

*-x-*

—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.

—Pero espero que te hallas dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

—Bueno… me mostró a mi familia y…

—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.

*-x-*

Cornamenta frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo lo sabe…?

—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:

—Nos muestra lo que queremos… lo que sea que queramos…

—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Continuó:

—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?

*-x-*

James estaba sospechando que Dumbledore sabía que de alguna manera, Harry se encontraría de nuevo con el espejo.

Compartió una mirada con Sirius.

*-x-*

Harry se puso de pie.

—Señor… profesor Dumbledore… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

—¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?

*-x-*

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal. -Reprendió Lily.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

*-x-*

—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.

*-x-*

-Yo le regalaré calcetines Dumby. -Dijo James.

*-x-*

En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.

*-x-*

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry y Hermione pusieron mala cara ante la mención de la rata inmunda.

-Claro que es una pregunta muy personal. -Dijo Molly.

Harry se ruborizó.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Jonah. -Si no os importa, continuaré yo con el siguiente.

Nadie rebatió así que el joven pasó la página.

*-x-*


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y el libro le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Solo las intervenciones y algún OC son míos.

Nota:

¿Queréis que aparezca alguien del futuro en el próximo cap? ¿O mejor para el próximo libro?

¿Queréis que edite los caps y convierta a Ginny en chico?

*-x-*

Jonah…

-¿Qué pasa Liam?

-¿Cuándo vienen más personas de nuestro tiempo?

-No quedamos en nada fijo. Todo depende de cuando a JS y a TL les apetezca.

Liam asintió.

-Oye Canuto. Devuélveme a mi Cachorro.

-Es el Cachorro de su padrino ahora.

-¡Dame a mi bebé!

James parecía un león a punto de saltar.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Harry quieres ir con papi?

En respuesta, el niño estiró los brazos en dirección a James.

Lily iba a cogerlo, pero el pequeño hizo un puchero.

Cornamenta se levantó y tomó al pequeño en brazos.

-¿Lo has pasado bien con tu padrino?

-¡Cí! ¡Hemo jugado con mi dagón!

Todos sonrieron.

Jonah carraspeó y comenzó a leer el capítulo.

*-x-*

Capítulo 13. Nicolás Flamel.

*-x-*

-¿Por fin lo encontrásteis? -Quiso saber Bill.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.

*-x-*

Canuto y James miraron al mencionado fingiendo espanto.

-¿Que la capa qué? -Preguntó Sirius.

-No todos son igual que vosotros. -Gruñó Lily.

Fred y George hicieron una mueca de dolor.

*-x-*

Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

*-x-*

James y Lily se estremecieron.

*-x-*

—¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente, no quisiera encontrarme ese espejo. -Musitó Theo.

*-x-*

Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.

*-x-*

-Es como Remus pero en mujer. -Susurró James.

Canuto no pudo evitar reírse.

Lunático, que les había oído, les pegó una colleja a cada uno.

-¡Tío Lunático! ¡No ce pega! ¡No vas a come duces!

El joven miró a su recién descubierto sobrino con horror.

-El niño tiene razón. -Dijo James.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Serás…? ¡Cornamenta!

El animago de gafas respiraba de manera entrecortada debido a las carcajadas.

*-x-*

Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado.

*-x-*

El joven ojiverde bufó con molestia.

-Estúpidos cromos… -Refunfuñó.

*-x-*

Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.

Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo.

*-x-*

-Como debe de ser. -Apoyó James.

Oliver sonrió encantado.

Por fin alguien que le entendía.

-(Si no fuera el padre de Potter…) -Pensó.

*-x-*

Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood.

*-x-*

Fred y George le miraron traicionados.

Cuando Harry les devolvió la mirada, George se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

El ojiverde suspiró algo decepcionado.

*-x-*

Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años. Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.

*-x-*

-Eso es cierto. -Concordó Sirius en voz baja.

*-x-*

Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.

*-x-*

Molly miró a sus hijos gemelos con mucha seriedad.

Los pelirrojos sonrieron con inocencia.

-¡Frederic Gideon y George Fabian Weasley! ¿Sabéis lo peligroso que puede ser eso?

-Lo sentimos mamá.

-¿Que lo sentís? ¡Pues más lo váis a sentir cuando os mande desgnomizar el jardín!

Jonah decidió seguir leyendo antes de que a su abuela se le estallara una vena.

*-x-*

—¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!

*-x-*

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Has dicho Snape?

-¿Snivellus?

Esas eran las preguntas estupefactas de los merodeadores.

Severus solo los miraba con desdén.

-No será nada imparcial. -Se quejó James.

*-x-*

George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.

*-x-*

El mencionado se ruborizó.

Al notar que Harry le miraba, se ocultó levemente detrás de su hermano gemelo.

*-x-*

—¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.

*-x-*

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

Severus sonreía con suficiencia.

-Un momento… -Interrumpió Liam. -¿Comiste barro tío George?

-¿De qué hablas?

-En el libro pone que escupiste barro. -Aclaró su sobrino.

-Quiso saber a qué sabía. Lo mismo estaba muerto de hambre. -Dijo un Ravenclaw de sexto.

-¡Cierra la boca Erikson!

-¿O qué? ¿Me echarás encima todo el "poder" de tu apellido?

Un hechizo rozó la camiseta del águila.

Sintió picores por todo el cuerpo y como si insectos le subieran por la piel.

-¿Qué me has hecho estúpida comadreja?

-He sido yo.

-Ah sí. "El elegido" "Esquizofrénico" cómo no.

Los picores y sensaciones iban de mal en peor.

-No hacía falta que me defendieras Harry.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Retire el hechizo señor Potter. -Ordenó la profesora de transformaciones.

El mencionado miró a su padrino en busca de ayuda.

Sirius se hizo el tonto.

-No me sé el contrahechizo.

-Señor Black…

El animago mayor suspiró con pesadez, sacó la varita con gran lentitud y después hizo un par de movimientos.

Erikson suspiró aliviado.

*-x-*

El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.

—No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.

*-x-*

-os marcará faltas incluso si sois angelitos. -Murmuró Remus.

*-x-*

Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.

*-x-*

El ojiverde se puso colorado y le mandó una discreta mirada de disculpa al profesor.

El hombre asintió secamente.

*-x-*

Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.

*-x-*

La castaña frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Potter… Weasley…

Los jóvenes sonrieron con inocencia.

*-x-*

—No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen… —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.

*-x-*

-Normal… -Musitó Sirius.

Severus le miró mal.

*-x-*

En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.

*-x-*

-Siniestro sí que es. -Concordó Bill en voz muy baja.

Charlie no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

*-x-*

—No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.

—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.

—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.

—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.

*-x-*

Muchos estaban por los suelos debido a la última frase.

James miraba a su hijo con una cara extraña.

-Acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-¿Estás insinuando que tu hijo debió haberse roto una pierna? -la pregunta de Lily echa en tono bajo, asustó a casi todo el que estaba en la sala.

-N No pelirroja. Por supuesto que no…

-Más te vale Potter.

*-x-*

—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.

En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

*-x-*

Alice lanzó una mirada fulminante alrededor de toda la sala.

*-x-*

Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

*-x-*

Ahora fue Augusta la que miraba mal a todo el mundo.

Los jóvenes tragaron saliba bastante intimidados.

*-x-*

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y

Ron.

—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.

*-x-*

-¿Quieres que practique contigo hechizos del Grimorio de los Longbottom?

Draco pensó que la abuela de Neville era muy intimidante. incluso más que Abraxas Malfoy.

*-x-*

—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.

—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

*-x-*

Charlie levantó el pulgar en dirección a su hermano menor.

*-x-*

—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.

*-x-*

-Malfoy es un mocoso que lo único que sabe hacer es repetir las frases de sus padres. -Escupió Canuto.

Draco ni se inmutó.

Sabía que no sería lo único que le dirían.

*-x-*

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

*-x-*

Frank le acarició el pelo a su hijo con dulzura.

Tenían casi la misma edad en ese momento, pero ya sentía que debía, necesitaba y quería proteger a ese adolescente.

*-x-*

—Tu vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.

*-x-*

Las serpientes le miraron mal.

Liam les sacó a todos el dedo corazón.

*-x-*

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

—Gracias, Harry. Creo que me voy a la cama… ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?

Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que…

Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.

—¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».

*-x-*

James y Canuto también bufaron.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

*-x-*

Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.

*-x-*

La castaña le pegó una colleja a Harry.

-Papi. -Dijo el pequeño en voz baja. -Esa niña pegado al niño. ¿A que tapoco tene duces?

-No, Harry. Hermione tampoco tendrá dulces. -le contestó su Yo mayor.

*-x-*

—¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente, es Remus en chica. -Susurró Sirius.

El licántropo le miró mal.

*-x-*

—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

*-x-*

-Eso no era ligero. Era enorme. -Ron sintió escalofríos solo de recordarlo.

-¿Cómo era de grande? -Quiso saber Dean.

-Más grueso que Una historia de Hogwarts. -Respondió Harry.

*-x-*

—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

*-x-*

-Ilumínanos. -Dijo Canuto.

*-x-*

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con mal humor.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.

—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.

Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

*-x-*

-¿Y eso qué es? -Quiso saber Seamus.

*-x-*

—¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.

—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:

El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la

Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.

Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).

*-x-*

Fabian silvó impresionado.

-Así que eso es lo que debe de estar guardando el perro. -Comentó Canuto.

-Anda mira. Pero si aún te queda una neurona.

por primera vez, Lunático fulminó a Lily con la mirada.

*-x-*

—¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

*-x-*

-¿Y qué hace un artefacto así guardado en un castillo lleno de adolescentes? -Quiso saber Augusta. -¿No es consciente de que los niños son curiosos? ¡Incluso unos niños de primero pudieron abrir la puerta donde estaba oculto el perro! ¡Estás senil Albus!

Todos miraron impactados a la señora Longbottom.

-Augusta querida…

-No, Albus. Esta vez no.

*-x-*

—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.

—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

-Es modernísimo. Vanguardista diría yo. -Apostilló Bill.

*-x-*

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.

*-x-*

Ambos Remus se tensaron por la mención de los hombres lobo.

Sus amigos gruñeron cuando nombraron a Snape.

*-x-*

—Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar… les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.

*-x-*

-¡Así se habla Cervatillo!

*-x-*

—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.

*-x-*

Varias miradas punzantes se clavaron en la castaña.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?

*-x-*

-Hay un modo… -Comenzó a decir James.

Algunos le miraron con curiosidad.

-Tiene que ser rápido en atrapar la snitch. Cuanto menos tarde en cogerla, menos faltas podrá ponerles Quej… Snape.

*-x-*

Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo… aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.

*-x-*

-Con Legeremancia. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

James frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.

*-x-*

-Tan dramático como el padre. -Suspiró Remus.

-¡Yo no soy dramático! -Dijeron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

-Lunático, este es mi fin. Lily me ha ignorado en clase de Defensa. ¿Por qué a mí? mi futuro es incierto y lleno de gatos. Lo he visto en los posos de té en clase de la profesora Middleeye.

Harry no podía parar de reírse.

*-x-*

Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2000.

*-x-*

-Me encantaría montar en esa escoba. -Suspiró James.

-El sauce boxeador la destrozó. -Comentó su hijo con pesar.

El merodeador se preocupó.

-Tercer libro.

-Pero si aún no hemos acabado el primero. -Gimoteó el ciervo.

*-x-*

Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry

*-x-*

-Esos son amigos y lo demás son tonterías. -Dijo Sirius.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se sonrieron.

Severus miraba mal al "Trío problemas".

*-x-*

—No te olvides, es locomotor mortis —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.

—Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.

*-x-*

Arthur miró con algo de reproche a su hijo pequeño.

El pelirrojo menor no sabía donde meterse.

*-x-*

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry

—No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que eso no es presión. -Refunfuñó Lily.

Oliver resopló.

*-x-*

—¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta… ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!

*-x-*

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Fred y quién es George? -Quiso saber Terry.

El ojiverde solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.

—¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.

*-x-*

El anciano sonrió.

*-x-*

Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.

Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.

*-x-*

-Ese idiota siempre está enfadado. -Apostilló Sirius.

-Muérete Black.

-No antes que tú Quejicus.

*-x-*

—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!

Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.

*-x-*

-parece que el rubio quiere llamar la atención. -Se rió Canuto.

Dean y Seamus le dieron la razón con un asentimiento.

*-x-*

—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.

*-x-*

-Ese cabello pelirrojo es imposible no verlo. -Comentó Terry.

-Nadie te ha preguntado Boot.

-Oh mira. Pero si Malfoy va a sacar las uñas. -Se rió el Ravenclaw.

Jonah prefirió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere

apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?

Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger.

*-x-*

James se levantó sujetando al pequeño con el brazo izquierdo y estiró la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba en dirección a los gemelos pelirrojos.

Uno de ellos, el que se sonrojaba cada vez que Harry le miraba, chocó los cinco con él.

Se sentó satisfecho y acomodó mejor al niño que ahora jugaba con el ciervo y el perro.

*-x-*

Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.

—¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero… Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

*-x-*

Muchos alumnos no pudieron evitar reírse.

Sabían que no era algo de buen gusto, pero la pulla abía sido ingeniosa.

Otros, fulminaban a Draco con la mirada y le amenazaban con las varitas.

*-x-*

Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy

—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.

*-x-*

Todos aplaudieron a Longbottom.

El joven se sonrojó y ocultó la cara en el pecho de su padre.

*-x-*

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.

—Así se habla, Neville.

*-x-*

Alice le sonrió al pelirrojo con dulzura.

*-x-*

—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

*-x-*

-El chico es ingenioso. Cruel, pero… -Comentó Lily.

-¡Evans! -Se escandalizó Sirius.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que me guste.

*-x-*

La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.

—Te prevengo, Malfoy… Una palabra más…

—¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry…!

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

*-x-*

Los fanáticos del deporte, estaban al borde de sus asientos.

*-x-*

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

*-x-*

-¡Vamos Cachorro! -Gritaron todos los merodeadores.

*-x-*

—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy

*-x-*

-Los Potter tenemos más fortuna que vosotros. -Contraatacó James.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

*-x-*

Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.

*-x-*

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

*-x-*

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.

*-x-*

Augusta miró a los tres Slytherins como si fueran peores que una cucaracha.

*-x-*

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.

*-x-*

Los Gryffindor vitorearon y dieron saltos de alegría como si estuvieran en el mismísimo partido.

*-x-*

Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.

Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido… El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos.

*-x-*

James rió como loco.

Abrazó con fuerza al Harry mayor.

*-x-*

Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.

—Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo… que te mantuvieras ocupado… excelente…

*-x-*

El viejo director ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de su larga barba plateada.

*-x-*

Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.

Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal…

*-x-*

Molly miró a su hijo con preocupación.

*-x-*

Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape…

Y hablando de Snape.

*-x-*

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Quejicus? -Inquirió Sirius.

-Nada que te importe Chucho Pulgoso.

*-x-*

Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo.

Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido.

La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena… ¿Qué sucedía?

*-x-*

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. -Refunfuñó el animago mayor.

*-x-*

Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.

*-x-*

-Gryffindor tenía que ser… -Suspiró Lily.

*-x-*

Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.

*-x-*

-¡Alerta permanente!

Algunos alumnos y profesores no pudieron evitar gritar.

-¡Moody!

Ante el chillido de Minerva, el auror sonrió siniestramente.

*-x-*

Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.

Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.

*-x-*

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. -Reprendió Lily.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

—… n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus…

*-x-*

Harry gruñó.

*-x-*

—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.

—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

*-x-*

El semigigante amenazó a Severus con su paraguas.

*-x-*

—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo…

—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

—Y-yo no s-sé qué…

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:

—… tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

*-x-*

-Eso suena muy sospechoso. -Dijo Lee.

*-x-*

—P-pero y-yo no…

—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

*-x-*

Lily miraba a su ex amigo de manera sospechosa.

*-x-*

—¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se

pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina…

*-x-*

-No los robamos. Los elfos domésticos nos los dieron de buen grado. -Se justificó George rápidamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia.

*-x-*

—Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto…

Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.

—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell… Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper…

*-x-*

-Muy buena lógica. -Felicitó Kingsley.

*-x-*

—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.

—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.

*-x-*

-Opino lo mismo que el pelirrojo. -Dijo Andrómeda.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. -Dijo Jonah.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Comentó Dean.

Con un Accio, el moreno tuvo el libro en sus manos.

*-x-*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Las intervenciones son mías y también los OCs.

Nota: sé que esto: *-x-* es molesto. Pero cuando pongo las negritas, se me quitan al publicar los capis y no sé por qué.

*-x-*

Dean abrió la boca para comenzar a leer, cuando la luz naranja volvió a cubrir la sala una vez más.

Cuando se disipó, en el centro del salón había un chico alto, atlético, con el pelo rojo oscuro y los ojos castaños.

-¿No se suponía que el siguiente en venir sería T? -Preguntó Liam.

-Es que ha tenido un percance con su… Pareja.

-¿Pero no lo habían dejado?

El recién llegado bufó.

-Ya sabes cómo son. Vuelven y terminan de manera intermitente.

Jonah se frotó las sienes.

-¿Podrías presentarte? -Pidió la profesora de Runas antiguas.

-Ah sí. Lo siento. Me he distraído.

Liam y su gemelo rieron entre dientes.

-Típico… -Dijo Jonah.

-Hola. Me llamo Frederic Weasley. pero me llaman Fredy.

-Hijo de George. -Comentó Fred con seguridad.

-Sip.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto.

George alternaba la mirada entre su gemelo, Harry y su hijo.

Por otro lado, Ginny sonreía esperanzada. Si ese chico era hijo de George, tal vez su hermano se había casado con otra persona y… Harry sería su marido.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Soy Gryffindor.

-Cómo no… -Murmuró Nott.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Quiso saber Molly.

Fredy sonrió pero no contestó.

-No puedo decir nada aún. Pero lo que sí puedo decir, es que mis padrinos son el tío Bill y Katie Bell.

La cazadora abrazó a George y Bill se le lanzó encima.

-¡William! ¡Vas a aplastar a tu hermano! -Exclamó su madre.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo saber con quién te he tenido? -Se quejó George.

-Porque si te lo digo, ciertas personas que no voy a nombrar, me castrarían. -Contestó Fredy.

-Siéntate joven Weasley.

El chico obedeció al director.

-Me encanta hacer bromas. Sobre todo a los profesores.

Todos los alborotadores reían a carcajadas.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Fred.

-No. Al menos, ya no.

Al ver que su sobrino se había entristecido, Fred cambió de tema.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Lo siento tío pero no puedo contestar a eso tampoco.

-Bien. -Intervino Minerva. -Señor Thomas comience a leer.

Dean carraspeó y obedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 14. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Cho.

-Y esta es una Ravenclaw… -Murmuró Fredy con sarcasmo.

Lily iba a contestar, pero Harry negó levemente con la cabeza.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.

*-x-*

-Claro. Porque él era el traidor. -Musitó Ron.

*-x-*

Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro.

Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo.

*-x-*

James, Sirius y Canuto se echaron a reír.

-Ese es su estado habitual. Sería muy preocupante que Quejicus estuviera contento. -Sirius fingió estremecerse.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca Chucho Pulgoso? ¿Qué pasa, que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí?

-¿Qué?

-lo digo porque como siempre estás diciendo: Quejicus esto, Quejicus lo otro… Eso debe significar algo… ¿No?

-La única explicación que te daré es que te desprecio.

-Aquí hay tensión sexual. -Dijo Liam.

Ambos hombres se miraron con idénticas expresiones de asco.

-Teddy va a matarte por insinuar eso. -Susurró Jonah muy bajito para que solo su hermano le escuchara.

-¿Yo? ¿Con éste?

-Mira. Si incluso dicen las mismas cosas a la vez. -Siguió chinchando el hijo de Fred.

-A Quejicus no le toco ni con un palo.

-Yo te lanzaría un palo a un río para que fueras a buscarlo a ver si te ahogas.

Remus gruñó.

-Siga leyendo Señor Thomas.

*-x-*

Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.

*-x-*

-Tanta buena fe para nada. -Refunfuñó Ron.

*-x-*

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.

*-x-*

-Yo conozco a alguien que hace lo mismo. -Dijo James.

Lunático le miró mal.

*-x-*

—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.

—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.

*-x-*

-Pero ellos no son Flamel. -Dijo Seamus.

-No son inmortales. -Comentó Lee.

*-x-*

—Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

—¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó…

*-x-*

-Qué exagerada. -Murmuró Blaise.

-No es para tanto. ni que fueran los TIMO o los EXTASIS. -Apostilló Ernie.

*-x-*

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione.

Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron.

*-x-*

—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.

*-x-*

-Y vosotros estudiando en la biblioteca. -Dijo Charlie. -Eso es deprimente.

*-x-*

Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

*-x-*

-Eso es sospechoso. -Dijo Moody.

*-x-*

—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

*-x-*

-No se te da bien desviar la atención de ti mismo. -Comentó Canuto.

El semigigante se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi…

*-x-*

-¡No digas eso niño! ¡Eso es información que no debe saber cualquiera! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

-Alastor. Solo es un niño.

Ojoloco resopló.

*-x-*

—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?

—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy…

*-x-*

-niños… -Masculló Moody malhumorado.

*-x-*

—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado…

—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry

Hagrid se escabulló.

—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

*-x-*

Ojoloco, Kingsley y Tonks le miraron con sospecha.

*-x-*

—¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?

—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos.

Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones…

*-x-*

Fudge miraba al semigigante como un depredador a su presa.

*-x-*

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumanía.

*-x-*

-¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo sobre mi trabajo? -Se impresionó el dragonolista.

-Claro que sí. -Se ofendió Ron.

Charlie sonrió emocionado.

-Creía que a nadie le interesaba lo que hacía.

Fred, George y Ron resoplaron.

-Eres un idiota. -Dijeron los tres.

Bill le dio una colleja a su hermano pequeño.

*-x-*

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

*-x-*

Cornelius gruñó con disgusto.

*-x-*

—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

*-x-*

Los que no sabían lo que había pasado, escuchaban a Dean con curiosidad.

*-x-*

En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

*-x-*

-Claro. Porque si no, el Weasley se comería a sus semejantes. -Rió Draco.

Varias varitas le apuntaban.

-¡Guarden las varitas ahora mismo!

Ante la orden de la subdirectora, todos obedecieron con desgana.

No querían arriesgarse a recibir un castigo.

*-x-*

—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?

—Sí —dijo Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.

—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts… Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguásteis lo de Fluffy.

*-x-*

-La curiosidad a veces no es buena. -Suspiró Lily.

*-x-*

—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.

*-x-*

Todos miraron a la castaña bastante sorprendidos como para emitir palabra alguna.

*-x-*

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto… Dejadme ver… Yo le presté a Fluffy… luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos… la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

*-x-*

-Me sorprende que Quejicus ayude a alguien que no sea él mismo.

-Vamos Black. Deja de pensar en mí. ¿Tan importante soy para ti?

-No. Para mí eres más insignificante que un chicle masticado y pisoteado. Peor que una mierda de perro.

-Pues no lo parece. -Apostilló Severus.

-Muérete Quejicus.

-Seguro que tú morirás antes Pulgoso.

James no sacó la varita porque tenía a su hijo en brazos.

*-x-*

—¿Snape?

—Ajá… No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.

*-x-*

-Claro. Y yo voy a pasar varios años en Azcaban. -Dijo Canuto.

Sirius ocultó un escalofrío.

*-x-*

Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la

protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.

*-x-*

Severus bufó con molestia.

*-x-*

—Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?

—Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

—Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.

—No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué no? -Quiso saber Fred.

*-x-*

Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.

—Hagrid… ¿Qué es eso?

Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso… eh…

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

*-x-*

-¿Pero qué es? -Gimoteó Canuto.

-¿No lo sabes todavía? -Se sorprendió Lily.

-No todos somos tú. pelirroja. -Masculló.

*-x-*

—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

*-x-*

-Eso no me da buena espina. -Murmuró Kingsley.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.

*-x-*

-¿Un dragón? ¡Impresionante! -Gritaron todos los merodeadores.

-Sí que es raro. -Comentó Charlie.

McGonagall miró al guardabosques con severidad.

*-x-*

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.

—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

*-x-*

-Oh no. -Susurró Lunático.

*-x-*

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

*-x-*

-¡Has cometido una infracción! ¡Irás a Azcaban por esto! -Bramó Fudge.

-Oh ministro. Claro que no irá. No tiene pruebas y esos libros no cuentan porque cuando acaben de leerse, desaparecerán. -Se apresuró a decir Liam.

Cornelius tuvo que tragarse su furia.

*-x-*

—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.

*-x-*

-Y ese año no fue nada comparado con los siguientes. -Musitó Harry.

*-x-*

Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».

*-x-*

-Debe ser impresionante ver un nacimiento. -Dijo James de manera soñadora.

-Es maravilloso. -Aseguró Charlie.

*-x-*

Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

*-x-*

Fred y George la miraron conmocionados.

-Eres cruel Granger… -Dijo Lee fingiendo estremecerse.

*-x-*

—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?

*-x-*

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo. -Interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Piensas interrumpir a cada frase Black?

-Déjame en paz Quejicus. Eres más molesto que una garrapata.

-No creo ser tan molesto como tú.

-¡Tened sexo de una vez! -Chilló Liam harto de esos dos.

Remus le fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuando venga Teddy, más te vale correr. -Susurró Jonah.

-Ya he dicho que jamás tocaría a Snivellus.

-¿Y si te dieran la opción de salvar a tu hermano si te acostaras con Snape una sola vez? -Interrogó Fredy.

Sirius miró brevemente a Remus y contestó:

-Sí. Si con eso pudiera salvar a Regulus, lo haría.

-Gryffindor tenías que ser. -Masculló Severus con cara de asco.

*-x-*

—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo…

—¡Cállate! —susurró Harry

Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.

*-x-*

-No sabía que aparte de teñido eras un cotilla. -Dijo Seamus.

-Anda… pero si el mestizo habla.

-Pero bueno… Si la teñida piensa.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Teñida.

-Mira estúpido irlandés…

-¿Sabes mi nacionalidad? Eso me honrra Draco querido.

-Guapo y con carácter de un dragón… -Suspiró Charlie.

-Sí. Tu chico ideal. -Intervino Fred.

Malfoy puso cara de asco.

-¿Con una comadreja? ¿Y qué más? ¿Potter tendrá un hijo que irá a Slytherin?

Fredy, Jonah y Liam ocultaron una carcajada.

Dean decidió seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque.

*-x-*

Dumbledore se frotó las sienes.

*-x-*

Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.

Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.

*-x-*

-Incluso yo estoy nervioso y solo estamos leyendo el libro. -Dijo Lunático.

El pequeño Harry estaba jugando con su dragón haciendo ruidos como de rugidos.

*-x-*

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

*-x-*

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-Es precioso. -Dijo.

-Por su puesto… -Murmuró Harry.

*-x-*

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

*-x-*

-Esos colmillos son venenosos. -Advirtió el domador de dragones.

-Avisas cuatro años tarde. -Refunfuñó Ron.

*-x-*

—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

*-x-*

-¡Mierda! -Masculló Canuto.

*-x-*

—¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina… Era un chico… Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:

Malfoy había visto el dragón.

*-x-*

Varias miradas rabiosas se posaron en el Slytherin.

El chico no se dignó a devolvérselas.

*-x-*

Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.

—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.

*-x-*

-En eso Hagrid tiene razón. -Comentó Charlie.

*-x-*

Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.

*-x-*

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño muy cabreada.

*-x-*

—He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

*-x-*

-Vaya nombrecito. -Murmuró Bill.

*-x-*

—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.

*-x-*

El pelirrojo se ruborizó cuando el semigigante le miró dolido.

*-x-*

—Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

*-x-*

-Dudo que vaya al director. -Dijo Golstein.

*-x-*

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

—Yo… yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

*-x-*

-Me dan ganas de llorar. -Musitó Hannah.

*-x-*

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.

—Charlie —dijo.

*-x-*

-Te has confundido. Él es Ron. -Dijo Fred riéndose.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

*-x-*

—Tu también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

*-x-*

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Mi ahijado padece Amnesia! Pobre Cachorro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Snape tuvo ganas de lanzarle un objeto a Sirius. Preferiblemente punzante.

*-x-*

—No… Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumanía. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!

*-x-*

-Menos mal que para algunas cosas has sacado la mente de tu madre porque si no… -Comentó Severus.

James le fulminó con la mirada.

El pequeño Harry le sacó la lengua y después escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre.

*-x-*

—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

*-x-*

-¿Tú aceptaste verdad? -Inquirió Molly.

El domador de dragones tragó saliba.

*-x-*

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.

*-x-*

-Podría haberse comido a Scabbers. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

-¿Y entonces cómo harías para comprobar tu inocencia? -Le susurró Remus.

-Con veritaserun por supuesto.

-¿Quién es Scabbers? -Quiso saber Lunático.

-¡Mierda! Olvidé que tenéis el oído muy fino. -Masculló.

-mi rata. -Contestó Ron. Me mordió y escapó hace dos años.

*-x-*

—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.

*-x-*

-Deberías ir a que te miren el mordisco en la enfermería. -Dijo Charlie.

*-x-*

Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

—¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!

*-x-*

-Salgo antes que tú. -le dijo a su hermano mayor sacándole la lengua.

Bill le dio un golpe en la frente.

*-x-*

Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

*-x-*

Molly miró mal a su segundo hijo.

El pelirrojo se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor.

*-x-*

Querido Ron:

¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. Besos, Charlie

*-x-*

-Qué carta tan emotiva. -Dijo Fred fingiendo llorar sobre el hombro de su hermano gemelo.

Charlie le lanzó una pluma rota.

*-x-*

Se miraron.

—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil… creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto… y de Malfoy.

*-x-*

Hagrid se sintió culpable. pero es que no podía evitarlo. Él amaba a todas y cada una de aquellas criaturas incomprendidas.

*-x-*

Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón?

*-x-*

-¡Claro que la reconocería! -Exclamó la mujer muy ofendida.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.

*-x-*

Molly le lanzaba a Hagrid dagas por los ojos.

*-x-*

Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.

*-x-*

-Por supuesto que no te creí Señor Weasley.

Ginny miraba al rubio como si fuera una cucaracha.

*-x-*

Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.

—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no… acabo de acordarme… la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.

*-x-*

-¿Y por qué no escondísteis la carta en el fondo de uno de los baúles o la tirásteis al fuego? -Se quejó Canuto. -Nunca se deben dejar pruebas.

*-x-*

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.

*-x-*

-Ahora lo sé Potter.

*-x-*

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid.

*-x-*

-Pobrecito. -Dijo Canuto.

*-x-*

Éste les habló a través de la ventana.

—No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.

Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.

—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota… está jugando… después de todo es sólo un cachorro.

*-x-*

-Un cachorro de dragón también es peligroso. -Dijo el segundo Weasley.

*-x-*

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.

*-x-*

-Ese duende… Siempre fastidiando. -Gruñó Zacharias.

Los bromistas sonrieron con malignidad.

*-x-*

Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.

*-x-*

-Es un semigigante muy tierno. -Suspiró Susan.

*-x-*

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.

*-x-*

-Eso es cruel Potter. -Dijo una Hufflepuff de primero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

*-x-*

—¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!

*-x-*

El guardabosques estaba llorando acordándose de su inofensivo cachorro de dragón.

*-x-*

Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra… Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.

*-x-*

-Si tuviera el mapa… -Susurró Lunático.

*-x-*

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula.

Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.

La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

*-x-*

Fabian y Gideon sonrieron de manera burlona.

*-x-*

—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche… ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!

*-x-*

-Vaya chibato. -Dijo Terry Boot.

*-x-*

—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape… ¡Vamos, Malfoy!

*-x-*

-Minnie da miedo cuando se enfada.

-¡Señor Black!

-¿Sí profesora?

-¡No me llame Minnie!

-Lo lamento Minnie.

*-x-*

Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.

—¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!

—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.

*-x-*

-Sí Hermione. No cantes. -Pidió Lavender.

La castaña le enseñó el dedo corazón.

-Qué grosera.

*-x-*

Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.

*-x-*

-¿Usted lo sabía verdad director? -Inquirió Flitwick. -El castillo tiene fuertes barreras para evitar que alguien indeseado penetre en él. Sin embargo, para que los cuatro chicos pudieran entrar, usted tuvo que haberles dejado pasar.

Dumbledore no contestó.

*-x-*

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

Por fin. Norberto se iba… se iba… se había ido.

Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?

*-x-*

-¿No os olvidaríais la capa por casualidad? -Preguntó James.

Harry se ruborizó.

-Potter tenía que ser. -Bufó Severus.

*-x-*

La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.

Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.

*-x-*

-muy bien genio… -Dijo Seamus con sarcasmo.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Dean.

-Yo leeré el siguiente.

Con un movimiento de varita, el libro pasó a las manos del profesor de encantamientos.

-¿George podemos hablar? -Pidió Harry.

-Ahora no puedo. Acabo de acordarme de que tengo que hacer una cosa…

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es que no quiera. Pero tenemos que leer todos los libros y bueno…

-¡Por Godric!

George le ignoró… Otra vez.

*-x-*

Nota:

¿Queréis que Bill y Fleur estén juntos?

Si no es así, ¿Con quién lo emparejaríais si no es con la francesa?

¿Queréis que Draco esté con Charlie?

¿O con Astoria?

¿O con otra persona?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

-Después de este capítulo, vamos a tomarnos un pequeño descanso. -Dijo Dumbledore. -Comeremos algo y luego continuaremos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-George…

-Ahora no Harry.

-Pero…

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó suspirando.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Quiero que me hagas caso!

-Ya te lo estoy haciendo.

El ojiverde estaba a pundo de explotar.

-¡George Fabian Weasley! -Harry se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia el pelirrojo.

El mayor salió corriendo y el otro le siguió.

Le acorraló contra la pared y no le dejó escapar.

-Me gustas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Venga ya.

Harry muy ofendido, cogió al otro chico por la pechera de la túnica y le obligó a inclinarse.

Después, enredó los dedos de la mano derecha entre el cabello pelirrojo y unió sus labios con los del contrario.

George abrió la boca con sorpresa y el ojiverde aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

El mayor se rindió y correspondió gustoso.

Los profesores iban a intervenir, pero el director se lo impidió.

Minutos después, los jóvenes se separaron con los labios hinchados.

-Harry… Ni siquiera sabemos con quien voy a tener a Fredy.

Los dos estaban abrazados con los labios casi tocándose.

-No me importa. Yo te quiero en este momento. Tal vez dure para siempre o tal vez no, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

En respuesta, George volvió a besar al ojiverde.

-¿Eso es un sí?

El pelirrojo rió.

Harry entrelazó los dedos con los de su pelirrojo y tiró de él hasta donde estaba su padre.

Fred también se sentó allí.

No quería estar lejos de su gemelo.

Ginny estaba muy enfadada.

Se sentía traicionada.

Tenía que haber sido ella la novia de Harry y la que saliera con él en las portadas de las revistas.

No haría nada aún, pero el Niño Que Vivió sería suyo sí o sí.

Fred miró fijamente a su hermana. Él la conocía bien. Sabía que estaba tramando algo.

Él se encargaría de vigilarla.

Quería a todos sus hermanos, pero amaba a George más que a sí mismo y no permitiría que nadie le robara la felicidad.

Ni siquiera Ginny.

Con un carraspeo, el profesor Flitwick comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 15. El bosque prohibido.

*-x-*

James se temió lo peor.

Miró a su hijo con preocupación.

En estos momentos, estaba muy acaramelado con su pelirrojo.

Fredy les miraba y sonreía.

Fred le miró y el hijo de George le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

El novio de Jordan se aguantó la risa.

Su hermana no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Fredy se puso un dedo en los labios discretamente para que solo su tío le viera.

*-x-*

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados.

*-x-*

-Tenemos que enseñarles a escapar de ese tipo de situaciones. -Comentó James.

Canuto asintió de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa?

*-x-*

-Tú lo has dicho Poter. Porque sois estúpidos. ¿Qué se puede esperar de unos Gryffindors? -Intervino Draco.

-Ya está la diva. -Se quejó Canuto.

*-x-*

No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases.

*-x-*

-También se usa para tener sexo. -Comentó Sirius.

-¡Señor Black!

-¿Que? Pero si eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

La profesora de transformaciones le miró ceñuda.

*-x-*

Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.

¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado.

*-x-*

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -Inquirió Lily preocupada.

*-x-*

Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.

*-x-*

-¿Qué? -Se indignó Alice. -¿Por qué?

*-x-*

—¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag…

*-x-*

Todos los Gryffindors le sonrieron.

-Y luego te preguntas por qué el sombrero te seleccionó en nuestra casa. -Comentó Dean.

Neville se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.

*-x-*

-Cuando se enfada, sí que parece un dragón. -Susurró Canuto.

James hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse.

*-x-*

—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estábais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.

*-x-*

-La acabamos de leer profesora.

-Señor Black. Si no quiere pasarse el resto de la lectura limpiando baños, mejor cállese.

-Pero si aquí no hay… -Comenzó a decir Canuto.

-Sirius… -Advirtió Lunático. -Estamos en la sala de menesteres. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí… ¿Y qué?

-Pues que aquí aparece cualquier cosa que le pidas excepto comida.

El animago palideció.

-Lo lamento profesora.

Esta vez, el joven parecía sentirlo de verdad.

*-x-*

Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?

*-x-*

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí un poco avergonzados.

Ellos inventaban esa clase de cosas para meter a otros en problemas.

*-x-*

Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre mete-patas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.

*-x-*

-Luego me lo explicaron. -Dijo.

Su abuela le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas al trío de oro.

*-x-*

—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter… Creía que Gryffindor significaba más

para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos… Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-¿Ya nos ha olvidado profesora? Y yo que creía que dejaríamos huella… -Preguntó James.

-Sí señor Potter. Claro que me acuerdo. Pero no me iba a poner a decirle a su hijo que usted se pasaba el tiempo saltándose el toque de queda y metiéndose en problemas todos los días.

-Yo no busco problemas. Son los problemas los que me encuentran a mí.

*-x-*

—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.

*-x-*

-Replicar nunca es buena idea. -Gruñó Sirius.

*-x-*

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

*-x-*

-¿Qué? ¡Si ni siquiera fue culpa de Harry! -Gritaron todos los leones.

Hagrid se sintió culpable.

*-x-*

—Profesora… por favor…

—Usted, usted no…

*-x-*

-Es mejor callarse. -Susurró Canuto.

*-x-*

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.

*-x-*

-Eso no es verdad. -Dijo Lunático.

*-x-*

Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?

Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?

*-x-*

-A nosotros no nos importaba… mucho perder puntos. Después los recuperábamos en clase. -Dijo Sirius.

-Pero cuando no eres exactamente popular entre los leones… Pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. -Intervino Remus.

*-x-*

Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener;

súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les

había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.

De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa.

*-x-*

Los miembros de la casa verde y plateada apretaron la mandíbula con molestia.

*-x-*

Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo.

*-x-*

Varias miradas furibundas se clabaron en los leones.

Ellos tragaron saliva.

Sabían, por sus padres, cómo de vengativos eran los merodeadores.

Sería mejor dormir con un ojo abierto. Y vigilar lo que comían o bebían.

*-x-*

Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo:

«¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».

Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.

*-x-*

Sirius bufó.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber James.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.

*-x-*

-pero es que nosotros somos especiales. -Dijo Fred hinchando el pecho.

-Ya. pero yo soy hijo, ahijado y sobrino de merodeadores. -Devolvió Harry.

-Eres cruel cuñadito. Muy cruel.

-CRUEL es buena. -Intervino Seamus.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. -Comentó Ron.

-¿Tú también eres un clariano? -Se impresionó Lee.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.

*-x-*

-Estuvimos a punto. -Contestó George después de haber recibido un largo y apasionado beso.

-¿Y cómo os librásteis? -Quiso saber Harry.

-Lee le dijo a la profesora que había una pelea en el segundo piso y tuvo que marcharse.

*-x-*

—Bueno… no —admitió Ron.

Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo.

*-x-*

Ron, Hermione y los merodeadores rieron a carcajadas.

-Si eres igual de curioso que tus padres, seguro que esa promesa se te olvida pronto. -Apostilló Canuto.

*-x-*

Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.

*-x-*

-¿Renunciar? ¿Qué ganaríais con eso? -Se exaltó James. ¡No puedes renunciar! ¡El quidditch es vida!

Harry se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?

*-x-*

-¿Ves? Oliver y yo opinamos lo mismo.

Wood asintió de acuerdo.

*-x-*

Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».

*-x-*

Los merodeadores prometían algo doloroso con la mirada que les echaban a los miembros del equipo.

Ni siquiera los gemelos se salvarían de su ira.

Nadie se metía con el Cachorro sin sufrir las consecuencias.

*-x-*

Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.

*-x-*

-¿Y así piensas recuperar puntos? -Quiso saber Lily.

Ron la miró mal.

*-x-*

Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente.

*-x-*

-Estás hecho una reina del drama. -Comentó Sirius.

-¡Oye! ¿No se supone que eres mi padrino?

-Sí… ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-¿No deberías apoyarme, defenderme y darme la razón?

-Ya lo hago Cachorro. pero es que eres un poco dramático.

-¡Mi cervatillo no es dramático! -Se enfadó James.

-¡No damático! ¡Hady no damático!

-¿Ves? Ya sabes lo que dicen. Que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

*-x-*

Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.

*-x-*

-Gryffindors… -Murmuró Severus.

*-x-*

Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.

*-x-*

-Sabía que esa promesa tuya no duraría. -Rió Sirius.

Harry le miró mal desde los brazos de su pelirrojo.

*-x-*

—No… no… otra vez no, por favor…

*-x-*

El ojiverde se estremeció porque ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

George le abrazó con más fuerza.

*-x-*

Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acercó.

—Muy bien… muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.

Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.

*-x-*

-Usa cualquier medio para sus propios fines. -Murmuró el chico de gafas.

*-x-*

Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor… Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.

*-x-*

El profesor de pociones le lanzó una mirada sucia a su alumno.

Al ver esto, Lily se enfureció.

*-x-*

Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.

—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras…

—Pero todavía queda Fluffy —dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

*-x-*

La bibliotecaria bufó indignada.

-Unos niños de primero no deberían estar preocupándose por estas cosas. -Dijo Sirius mirando directamente al director.

Dumbledore no le sostuvo la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

*-x-*

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

—Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.

*-x-*

-Pero no hay pruebas. -Dijo Tonks preocupada.

*-x-*

—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones.

*-x-*

-El chico tiene razón. -Comentó el conserje.

Rió con malignidad y continuó acariciando a su querida gata.

-Para ser hijo de Potter, piensas con el cerebro. -Intervino Severus.

-También es hijo mío. -Dijo Lily entre dientes.

*-x-*

Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.

—Si investigamos sólo un poco…

—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.

Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.

*-x-*

-¿Y para qué sirve aprenderse todos esos satélites? -Se quejó un chico de Hufflepuff.

Sinistra le miró ofendida.

*-x-*

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.

*-x-*

-Seguro que ponía algo como: -Dijo Sirius.

-Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a tal hora. -Siguió Canuto.

-El señor Filch os espera en tal sitio. -Continuó James.

-Profesora M. McGonagall. -Finalizó Lunático.

*-x-*

Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.

El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Prof M. McGonagall

*-x-*

-No cambia profesora.

-Señor Black… Es la última advertencia que le mando.

-pero si yo tengo treinta y seis años.

-Cuando empiece a comportarse adecuadamente debido a su edad, entonces yo dejaré de ponerle castigos adecuados a los de un adolescente.

Sirius agachó la cabeza como un perro regañado.

*-x-*

En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.

*-x-*

-El castigo fue demasiado. Creo que con los ciento cincuenta puntos que perdieron fue suficiente. -Murmuró Dean.

*-x-*

A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.

*-x-*

-Eso le pasa por meterse donde no le llaman. -Gruñó Seamus.

*-x-*

—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí… trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión… es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos… colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan… Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.

*-x-*

Un Hufflepuff de primero, dos Ravenclaws de segundo, un Slytherin de cuarto y un Gryffindor de sexto vomitaron al imaginarse al conserje haciendo lo que acababa de leer el profesor de encantamientos.

Con un rápido "Evanesco" el director hizo desaparecer el desastre.

*-x-*

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.

La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:

—Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho… es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.

*-x-*

Augusta, los merodeadores y los Weasley fulminaron al conserje con la peor de sus miradas.

El hombre ni se inmutó.

Reía viendo la palidez de algunos alumnos.

La señora Norris ronrroneaba y meneaba la cola felizmente.

*-x-*

Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.

—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí… dicen que hay hombres lobo.

*-x-*

Lunático se tensó.

-No se preocupe señor Lupin. Ya sabemos que usted lo es. -Comentó Lavender. -Lo supimos en tercer año.

El joven licántropo palideció aún más.

Canuto le sujetó por los hombros porque parecía que de un momento a otro iba a entrar en pánico.

-No todos lo sabían Brown. -Espetó Harry lanzándoles miradas a los estupefactos alumnos de primero y segundo.

Lily también tenía los ojos muy abiertos en señal de horror.

Los merodeadores aún no le habían contado eso.

Canuto miró con ira a la pelirroja.

Frank y Alice se sorprendieron pero no le dieron importancia.

Para evitar más conflictos, Filius siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.

—Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando desde hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?

—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

—Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

*-x-*

Los merodeadores se sintieron levemente aliviados.

*-x-*

—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

*-x-*

Algunos Slytherins tenían sonrisas siniestras.

*-x-*

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.

*-x-*

-Para ser justos, es normal que el chico tenga miedo. -Dijo Kingsley.

*-x-*

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicísteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él…

*-x-*

Lucius jamás se acercaría al bosque. -Apostilló Andrómeda.

*-x-*

—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!

*-x-*

-Seguro que pondría una queja ante el consejo escolar. -Bufó Canuto.

-También papá Charlus lo haría. -Intervino James. -Aunque Malfoy no me guste, no deja de tratarse del bosque prohibido. Está prohibido por algo. Y con todos los problemas que está habiendo este año, no sé como se les ha ocurrido ese castigo.

*-x-*

Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

*-x-*

-¿Quién es tan desalmado para hacer eso? -Se impresionó James.

-Yo creo que Quejicus es odioso, pero también pienso que él no podría hacer algo así. -Intervino Sirius.

-Herir a un unicornio… -Remus negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

*-x-*

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? — dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

*-x-*

-Admito que esa es una buena pregunta. -Dijo Bill.

*-x-*

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron

herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

*-x-*

Todos los que sabían lo que ocurría si herías a un unicornio estaban conmocionados.

*-x-*

—Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora… está bien… Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos… así que tened cuidado… en marcha.

*-x-*

Alice abrazaba con fuerza a su futuro hijo.

*-x-*

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.

Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las

hojas caídas.

Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry

*-x-*

-¿Era luna llena? -Preguntó Canuto.

-No… -Respondió Hermione dudosa.

-Entonces no hay que preocuparse por los licántropos. -Gruñó abrazando de manera posesiva a su pareja.

-Además, los unicornios son muchísimo más rápidos que un lobo. -Intervino Remus.

*-x-*

—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.

Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos… ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!

*-x-*

-¿Qué pasa? -Se exaltó Molly.

Ella quería a Harry como a un hijo más.

*-x-*

Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.

*-x-*

-Si no fuera porque Inglaterra no tiene un clima tropical, pensaría que se trata de un lethifold. -Comentó James.

*-x-*

—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.

*-x-*

-Ahí pone que era un sonido de algo arrastrándose. Si hubiera sido un licántropo, habrías oído el sonido de patas. -Rebatió Canuto algo enfadado.

*-x-*

—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.

Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver… estoy armado!

Y apareció en el claro… ¿era un hombre o un caballo?

*-x-*

-Un centauro. -Dijo Lily.

Pansy resopló con desdén.

*-x-*

De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?

Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y

acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?

—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.

*-x-*

-Ya lo sabemos. -Murmuró Anthony Golstein.

*-x-*

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.

—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?

—Eh…

—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.

—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.

*-x-*

Canuto y Sirius fruncieron el ceño.

Que Marte brillara no era buena señal.

*-x-*

—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?

Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.

*-x-*

Harry se estremeció recordando a Cedric.

*-x-*

—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?

—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.

—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.

*-x-*

-Es exasperante. -Refunfuñó Terry.

*-x-*

Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.

—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.

*-x-*

-Marte brilla mucho. -Dijo Sirius. -Seguro que dice algo así.

*-x-*

—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.

—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.

—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.

*-x-*

El semigigante gruñó molesto.

*-x-*

—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, unos pocos más… Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda… saben cosas… pero no dicen mucho.

*-x-*

-Ya se nota… -Gruñó James.

*-x-*

—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.

—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios… Nunca he oído algo así.

*-x-*

-¡Alerta permanente!

-¡Alastor! -Chilló la profesora de transformaciones.

-Es que algunos se estaban quedando dormidos. -Rebatió el auror sonriendo con malignidad. -Además, esto estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

*-x-*

Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!

*-x-*

Frank se unió al abrazo que compartían Neville y Alice.

*-x-*

—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!

Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.

—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.

—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville… está aquí por nuestra culpa.

*-x-*

-Eso no ha estado bien Harry. No debes desearle mal a nadie por muy horrible que sea contigo. -Amonestó Lily.

Sirius la miró con incredulidad.

*-x-*

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

*-x-*

-Eso sucede cuando estás muy concentrado. -Explicó Kingsley.

*-x-*

Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.

*-x-*

Augusta le lanzó una mirada mortal al rubio.

*-x-*

—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos… Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.

Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.

*-x-*

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

Ron la cogió de la mano para confortarla.

*-x-*

Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.

—Mira… —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.

Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.

*-x-*

Varios sollozos se podían escuchar mientras Flitwick leía.

*-x-*

Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó… Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados.

La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

*-x-*

-¿Qué? -Gritó casi todo el mundo.

-¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? -Se impresionó Padma.

-Solo conozco a alguien. Pero no creo que sea él… -¿Verdad? -Quiso saber James mirando a su amigo.

Sirius no contestó.

*-x-*

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó… lo mismo que Fang. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él… Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.

*-x-*

James sujetó al pequeño que tenía entre los brazos con fuerza.

*-x-*

Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió.

*-x-*

Sirius miró preocupado a su ahijado, el cuál estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza por un pálido George.

*-x-*

Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.

*-x-*

-Eso sí que es raro. -Musitó Lunático.

*-x-*

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

*-x-*

-¡Es el profesor Firenze! -Chilló Lavender.

-¿Quién? -Quiso saber Canuto.

*-x-*

—¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Sí… gracias… ¿qué ha sido eso?

El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros.

Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.

—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido… Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.

*-x-*

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenéis un centauro como profesor? ¿Y que además montaste en su lomo? -Se impresionó Lily.

*-x-*

Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.

—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?

*-x-*

los alumnos del centauro se indignaron.

*-x-*

—¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.

—¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?

Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.

*-x-*

-Tengo ganas de pegar a alguien. -Murmuró James entre dientes.

*-x-*

—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.

También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.

—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!

*-x-*

-Qué simpático… -Hironizó Astoria.

*-x-*

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.

—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.

*-x-*

-La mayoría aplaudieron esas palabras.

*-x-*

Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.

Harry no entendía lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?

Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.

—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?

*-x-*

Muchos sintieron escalofríos.

*-x-*

—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la

muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

*-x-*

-Voldemort. -Susurró Canuto con voz lúgubre.

*-x-*

Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.

—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?

*-x-*

-No. Al menos, no para todo el mundo. -Dijo Charlie.

*-x-*

—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

*-x-*

Casi todos tenían la carne de gallina.

*-x-*

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto… el Elixir de la Vida! Pero no entiendo quién…

—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?

*-x-*

Fudge negaba con la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

*-x-*

Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».

—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol…?

*-x-*

-¿Quién si no? -Se estremeció Tonks.

*-x-*

—¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?

Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.

—Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.

Harry se deslizó de su lomo.

—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.

*-x-*

Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza.

*-x-*

Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.

*-x-*

-Sigo pensando que fue una pésima idea darles aquel castigo. -Gruñó Sirius.

*-x-*

Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

*-x-*

-Realmente ha sido una experiencia espantosa. Y eso que nosotros solo hemos tenido que leer. -Comentó Arthur.

*-x-*

Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.

—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort… y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque… ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!

*-x-*

Severus bufó con molestia.

*-x-*

—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.

*-x-*

-El miedo a un nombre incrementa el temor a lo nombrado. -Recitó James.

Dumbledore le miró orgulloso.

*-x-*

Harry no lo escuchó.

—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho… Bane estaba furioso… Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá… Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto… Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.

*-x-*

-El pobre chico está en shoc. -Dijo Sproud.

*-x-*

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.

—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo… Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.

*-x-*

George le mordió el labio al menor con un poco de fuerza.

-Eso ha dolido. -Se quejó el ojiverde.

-A ver si así dejas de decir tantas tonterías.

*-x-*

Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.

—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién

puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.

*-x-*

-No es lo mismo una profesora adicta al Jerez que un centauro. -Apostilló Justin.

*-x-*

El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.

*-x-*

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -Gimió Sirius.

*-x-*

Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:

Por las dudas.

*-x-*

Severus fulminó al director con la mirada.

Éste sonrió de manera inocente.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Filius.

-Pues vamos a descansar un rato. -Dijo Albus.

Y cuando aplaudió un par de veces, varios elfos aparecieron trayendo unos aperitivos y algo de beber.

*-x-*

Nota: Se me ha ocurrido algo, pero no sé qué tal idea será.

-¿Y si cambio a Lily de género? En vez de ser una chica, que sea un chico.

Si os gusta, podría editar los capítulos anteriores.


End file.
